Sacrifice Your Love
by NigHtEyeZ
Summary: My last chapter. How does Tsukasa survive after the lost of his love? Can i dare you to read this? ^^; Surprise! Chapter eight.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Hana Yori Dango

AN: Well, my first Hana Yori Dango fic! Hope you like it. I notice not many people post up fics in this category… that's pretty sad if you ask me. I hope to see more Hana Yori Dango fics in time to come. ^__^

**Sacrifice Your Love**

Chapter one 

The girl's fists were shaking slightly as the two boys advanced her. She had nowhere to run with a brick wall behind her. There was the taste of fresh blood in her mouth and her body ached with purple bruise and scratches.

It was cold in this dark alley; Makino Tsukushi asked herself why the hell is she dumb enough to take this dead end as her escape route. Yes, she was trying to escape from these two boys. 

What did they want from her? She was just a normal Japanese girl wandering around the dark streets of New York at midnight. Makino took a step back and felt the cool wall pressing against her back as one of the boy tried to grab her arm.

"There's no use struggling, you're trap." The blond haired boy spoke in perfect Japanese and grinned. "Give in to us and I promise we'll be gentle on you." He eyed the bare skin underneath Tsukushi's torn shirt. 

There was a flash of anger passing by in Tsukushi's chocolate eyes. She gritted her teeth. Why does this always happen to her? Everyone is trying to take advantage of her. "Touch me and die." Tsukushi spoke in perfect English and almost smirked if her bleeding lips allowed her to.

As if he felt humiliated, the blond haired boy pounced at her with the other bulky brown haired boy joining him.

(After fifteen minutes)

Tsukushi brushed off the dust from her shorts. She winced as her hand accidentally hits her wounded knee. "I should have killed you guys." Glaring at the two boys lying on the ground, she considered whether to do so.

"W-who the fuck are you………" One of the boys whispered and groaned in agony. Tsukushi guessed it was the blond haired boy. Then she remembered his question.

"Who………?" The familiar worried and sorrow feeling came crushing in her chest again. Tsukushi managed to form a bitter smile. "I don't know." She turned and walked out of the alley.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, she found a place to rest. It turned out to be a bench in the middle of the park. Under the bright streetlight, she examined her wounds and decided it wasn't as bad as she thought.

It was quiet with the sounds of cricket's accompanying her only. There was not a soul in sight. Tsukushi had seen enough unfamiliar faces today anyway. Her stomach rumbled. She tried to ignore it. Leaning with her face looking up at the starless sky, she once again asked herself the question.

[Who am I?]

Two months since she awaken in Gin's place, wrapped in bandages like a mummy and she still can't remember a thing apart from her own name.

[Gin.]

Tsukushi frowned. Gin was always there for her those two months. He was a man in his early thirties, undeniably handsome and kind. Well, at least until this morning.

Two months ago, Tsukushi woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She can barely move and the pain was killing her. That wasn't the worst part. Her nightmare begins when she realized couldn't remember anything else but her name.

Gin explained that he had found her bleeding heavily and unconscious on the beach. He found no passport or any of her belongings. It was an invincible rule that she wasn't allowed to ask Gin any personal question. 

Later on, Gin took care of Tsukushi. Making her laugh when she was down, preparing her meals and just plainly caring for her.

Very easily, she had fallen deeply for Gin. And she would have given anything up for him. Anything including her lost memories. It was only the conversation she eavesdropped this morning woke her up from her daydream.

Gin was talking to some other guy in the living room. She was supposed to do a favour for Gin and take a visit to the grocery shop. Gin did not expect Tsukushi to forget her purse, did not expect her to eavesdrop neither did he expected Tsukushi to hear about the 'business' he was currently doing.

Tsukushi tear a bit of cloth from her torn shirt and wiped some of her blood away. Never would she suspect Gin to be a drug dealer. And she was his guinea pig for the latest kind of drug. She shuddered at the mere thought and told herself it was right of her to run away from him.            

It all comes down to one thing. She was alone with no one to trust. Being alone is painful to her. Gin happened to be the thing that was keeping her sane for the past two months. But she knows now, what is the feeling of being alone.

[Is there anyone out there I could trust?!] She was tempted to yell out. [Take me home! Tell me who I am! Please help me………] The words were glued inside her throat. [Yeah right, as if some miracles would happen.]

Tsukushi threw the blood-covered cloth on the bench and bit her lower lip to stop her tears from falling. [Somebody……… Anybody……… please save me.]

A drop of water hits her bare thigh. It wasn't her tear. Tsukushi muttered a curse as more drops of cold water starts to pour from the sky. Of any nights to have rain, why the hell did it have to rain when she didn't have any shelter?

On any normal person's reflects, one would quickly find shelter. But for tonight, Tsukushi didn't want to be 'normal'. She allowed the rain to wash her lost soul. She closed her eyes and lifted her head so the raindrops hit her face directly.

She knows she wasn't strong, and she knows she would get sick but screw that. If the gods in heaven want her to make an ass out of herself, she would gladly be one.

After a long moment, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a beautiful picture. The raindrops made a colourful rainbow using the dull orange streetlight. Tsukushi closed her eyes again to hear the steady rhythms of the rain that were like music to her.

It was like attending a ball. With the streetlight and the raindrops as the lights from chandeliers, the rain itself plays a role of the music. She sighed when she realized one important thing is missing. [What's missing………] Tsukushi blinked her eyes open.          

Not knowing why, her heartbeat was picking up speed. And then, she saw it, a pair of black leather shoes outside the surrounding of the orange streetlight. Someone was standing there.

And 'he' was coming closer. Breathing became optional for Tsukushi as the person stepped into the orange light. [What's missing………was my partner.]

The man's matted wet hair was black colour like hers, accompany with a pair of mysterious black orbs and pale lips that annoyed Tsukushi. [Annoyed?] She felt her face turn hot as she gulped.

[Who is he?] Tsukushi did not felt uncomfortable with him staring at her and she, staring at him. He was like an open book. All his expressions were written on his face. The shocked, pained and angered mixed with……… love?

She stared at the palm that he suddenly reached out. Why is his palm familiar? As if she had held it so many times. Without opening her mouth, she knows what her choices were. Tell him to fuck off or take his hand.

[He could be Gin number two!!] A tiny voice in her head shouted. [Be careful! You might end up hurting yourself again! Don't take his hand!] She continued to stare at the palm.

[Tell him to go away! You don't even know him! Let alone trust him!] The voice became louder.

Tsukushi wondered how long will the palm stay there. She slowly stretched out her right fist towards the seemingly warm hand. [Oh my god!! What are you doing?? Don't you ever learn your lesson??] The voice screamed.

When her fist was directly on top of his hand, she hesitated. [Good! That's it, move away from the big bad hand………]

[Shut the hell up and take his hand.] Another voice commanded. Tsukushi did as told and placed her hand on his. Her heart did the flip-flop when he tightens his grip on her hand. He held her hand firmly but gently, giving her all the comfort and warmth he had. 

The next few things he did almost made Tsukushi cried, it's been very long since she felt this touched. He pulled her up from the bench and proceeds to take off his long black coat. She could feel his body heat still lingering when he wrapped the coat around her small, cold body.

Then he carried her up. Bridal style. Without saying anything to her, he starts to walk. Tsukushi wrapped her arms around the man's neck and breath in his scent. It was no wonder she felt safe with him. Tsukushi had no doubt that she was connected with this man.

She was tired, warm and so darkness came to claim her as she falls into a deep sleep inside his embrace. This man's arms were actually Tsukushi's home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~              

[Warm. Why isn't it warm anymore?] Tsukushi had her eyebrows tied into a knot as she searched blindly for the lost body heat. After an unsuccessful search, she opened her eyes unwillingly. And found out that she was lying on a pure white king-sized bed.

Scratch that. The bed is bigger than any king-sized bed. Suddenly remembering where she had left off before falling asleep, Tsukushi shot up straight. Her view immediately turned to a naked board back facing her.

It took all her might to stop herself from screaming. The man, with his shirt off, was searching for something inside the wardrobe. Quite suddenly, he turned around, in time to catch Tsukushi 'admiring' his naked back.

"You're awake." He said quietly while taking long strides towards her. Tsukushi had her head bent down in order to hide her beetroot coloured face. She thinks that this man had a wonderfully throaty voice even if he had just said two words.

She wanted to hear more of his voice. And that thought made her blush redder. As if she just realized she might have dirtied the snowy white bed sheets with her blood (not forgetting she was wet too), Tsukushi stood up.

The man was now standing in front of her. He tilted his head slightly and his expression told Tsukushi that he wondered why did she got up from bed. As thought before, this man was an open book to read. She decided that she likes him.

Smiling at her new decision, her ginning lips turned into a pout when the man dropped a white towel on her matted wet hair. He started to dry Tsukushi's hair. She protested at first, trying to push away the man's hands. She doesn't want to be treated like a child.

But soon she gave up. The man was surprisingly much more stubborn than she. Allowing him to dry her hair, Tsukushi had her eyes glued onto the floor. She had noticed that the man did not dry himself first. Instead of worrying about himself, the man had tended to her. [That's very sweet of him.]

Eventually, the slow motion of him drying her hair stopped. Tsukushi found herself disappointed of it. She wasn't ready to see his face when he took off the towel. Just one look and she was drowned in those sad and angered eyes of his. [What? What have I done?]

It hurt her. His sadden face hurts her. She doesn't want to see him so depressed. The man held her arms a little too tight. "Where have you been these months? Did you have any idea how worried I was? Is it fun running away from me all the time? Making me search for you??"

So she was the one who caused this pain and anger to him. But what has she done? She doesn't remember a thing! Why would she run away from someone like him? Tsukushi averted her eyes from his. "I-I………" She started to stammer, not finding the right words to say.

The man sharply pulled her to him. Her body made contact with his bare chest. Very gently, he wrapped his arms around her body like it was made out of glass. He buried his face at the crook of her neck, breathing hot breath on her sensitive skin.

Tsukushi had the urge to push him away but stopped herself. She knows he meant no harm to her. She could hear the wild beating of his heart and his gentle embrace made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

She was tempted to return his hug. To soother his angered spirit and to tell him everything is going to be all right. "Promise me that you will not leave me again. Promise me, Makino."

Hearing her name being called by this man brought back some of her senses. She had a very important thing to tell him before she makes any promises. "A-ano………" Tsukushi shifted away from him so they could talk face to face.

The man was only willing to lift his head from her shoulder but he did not let go of her waist. He waited patiently for her to talk. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Taking a deep breath, Tsukushi confessed. "I don't remember you."

He looked dumbstruck. "What? We have only separated for a few months and you don't remember me?" His expression changed into a very unpleasant one. Tsukushi had only one thought. This is one terribly dense person.

She had the feeling that she had deal with this situation many times too. It felt like dealing with an over-protective and possessive boyfriend. "No, you idiot. I have amnesia."

The man frowned at being called an idiot but he put more attention to the latter. "Amnesia? That means………" There was a knock at the door. He muttered some colourful curses and then stormed away to get the door.

He came back with someone pushing a silver tray behind him. "I hope you're ready for some supper." It was almost two in the morning. Tsukushi heard the rumble in her tummy once more as the rich aroma of food came drifting by. She nodded her head.

They talked while having supper. Okay, it was more like Tsukushi doing all the talking and eating while the man only watched her with a very tender look. Tsukushi told him all about how she had been living over the past two months.

The man asked her in a sweet (and deadly) voice for Gin's address after hearing about the part about her life being threatened. Little did she know the fate of Gin lies in her hands. She smiled and wrote down the address for him.

He almost jumped out of the chair and head for the door when she told him the part when two teenage boys attacked her. The man was enraged and he would have gone searching for those boys if Tsukushi hadn't calm him down.

When all the food disappeared inside her stomach, Tsukushi gave out a blissful sigh. The man handed her a large towel. "Take a shower." He pointed at a wooden door beside the dressing table. She nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

As her hand grabbed the doorknob and she pushed the door open, Tsukushi turned back to face him. "You haven't tell me who are you and what's our relation."

He studied her face carefully before saying, "Go take a shower first. It's late." Tsukushi nodded obediently and went inside a shockingly magnificent bathroom.

Tsukushi locked the door and proceed to peel off her torn clothing. She looked into the mirror and was very embarrassed. Did she look this horrible in front of the man just now? Her hair was in a mess and there were ugly blotches of purple bruises on her chin pairing with some scratches.

The bathroom was magnificent. But Tsukushi didn't even bother to look closer. As if she had seen a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and spa many times. Her hand went up to her neck and her fingers touched the cold silver band hanging there.

It was a necklace with a ring hanging in the middle. That was her only possession and she would die rather to part with it. But still, she had no idea why is the ring so important to her. It didn't belong to her as the ring was far too big for her tiny finger. Lifting her fingers to touch her bruises, she winced in pain. Her only trouble now was to choose between hot water and cold water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you looking at?" Tsukushi felt flames eating her face as the man stared at her towel wrapped body. "I don't want to wear back my torn clothing and you didn't lend me any."

The man did not take his eyes off the little beads of water gliding down Tsukushi's smooth skin. "In the wardrobe." He managed to choke out. His hair was still wet but he was wearing a bathrobe now, telling Tsukushi that he had already taken his bath.

Walking towards the wardrobe, Tsukushi can't help but asked, "Do you actually 'live' in this hotel? I mean you have almost everything. Like this your house or something." She found it troubling when she found a number of female clothing inside the wardrobe. Does he always have female visitors around? She thought sourly.

She picked out a suitable nightgown and closed the wardrobe. "Yes it is." The man said solemnly. Tsukushi was boarding about the female clothes issue to understand what he just said. She had a questioning look. "This is my house in New York. You got a problem with that?"

"WHAT??"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi came out of the bathroom again wearing the nightgown. It was an ordinary pinkish nightgown with a little frill here and there. She doesn't really like it though; it was too girlish for her taste.

"Hey, who are you?" She was surprised to find another man sitting on the bed. "Where is the man earlier on?" Tsukushi looked frantically at her surroundings but couldn't find that face.

The new man frowned. "Idiot woman. My hair turns curly after it dries up." He was pretty annoyed by her attitude. "Looks like you really lost your memories, Makino."

Walking closer to him, Tsukushi sighed in relieve. It was still the same man. Taking a seat beside him, she tried to strike up a conversation to ease the stiff atmosphere. "So……… you have lots of visitors coming in this room?"

To her horror, a medicine box popped out behind the man's back. As if he had already guessed her next move, the man grabbed her arm, preventing her to jump away. "Why do you say so?"

Seeing there's no escape, Tsukushi could only let him torture her with cottons and antiseptics. She had her face cringed as the man treated her wounds. "Because there are so many female clothes in the wardrobe." She said in a somewhat sour tone.  

He didn't answer her but kept applying medicine for her. They stayed like that for quite sometime. When the he finished his job and put away the medicine, he finally replied her. "Jealous?" Just when Tsukushi was about to protest, he spoke again. "It's your clothes, baka."

"Mine?" No wonder the nightgown fit her so nicely. "Am I your……… sister?" The man almost dropped the medicine box on his way to the dressing table.

 "No Makino." He sweat dropped. "You're my fiancée."

After three seconds of deadly silence, Tsukushi said with a serious expression on her face. "You must be kidding." 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He also had a serious expression when he returned to her side.

Tsukushi can't seem to accept the idea. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She wailed. She is engaged?????  

"Oh yes. Like it or not, I'm your future husband, darling." He had a very devilish grin plastered on his face. On occasions such as this, he wouldn't let the chance of bullying Makino away.

"No! You're lying! Prove it!" She was overreacting but what was she supposed to say to this so-called 'future husband' that she couldn't even remember?  

"Prove?" He did not expect Makino to be so smart. But he was already prepared for that question. Taking hold of the similar silver-ring-necklace hanging on his chest, he took it off and showed it to her. "This is our engagement ring. Look here."

Tsukushi almost fainted when she saw the words 'Makino Tsukushi' carved inside the tiny silver band. In one swift motion, she took off her own silver-ring-necklace and almost fainted again when she saw another word carving.

With a trembling voice, she carefully read the name out. "Domyouji Tsukasa………" Looking up at the curly haired man, she returned the ring with her name carved inside to him.

"Believe me now?" He wore the necklace again. Tsukushi looked at the name carving on the ring once more. No doubt about it, it still has the name 'Domyouji Tsukasa' craved on it. 

She was too deep in her thoughts to notice Tsukasa leaning forward at her. When she did, his face was only inches from hers. "W-what do you want?" Tsukushi backed away and ended up falling flat on her back.

Tsukasa crawled on top of her, pinning her down on the bed with his weight. "What do I want?" He repeated her question. "We have been separated for very long. I'm sure you know what I 'want'." He slowly brought his lips closer to hers.

Tsukushi closed her eyes tight and was trembling slightly under him. If what he said was true, they were engaged, then she guess it was only right for him to do this. But she was scared. She was unprepared.

The kiss didn't come. In fact, the weight that was killing her had suddenly lifted. Tsukushi opened her eyes to see Tsukasa ginning his head off. He patted her head like she was just a child. "Don't be scared. I was just playing. You know I'll never hurt you."

He got off of the bed and lay on the sofa near by. "It's late. Get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"Aren't you sleeping beside me? Isn't that what husband and wife were suppose to do?" Tsukushi blushed when she just realized what she said. It sounds like she was desperate. She's not, she just don't want to be disappointed.

"Thanks for the invitation. Maybe next time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She couldn't sleep. Her guilt was keeping her wide-awake. Tsukasa was her husband and they were separated for two months. When they finally reunited, she can't remember him. He couldn't even kiss her due to the situation of her amnesia. It wasn't fair to him.

Tsukushi turned to face the sofa that Tsukasa was sleeping on. She could make out the outlines of his body in the dark. He was already fast asleep. Very quietly, she crept out of the bed. The cool tiles made no sound as she made her way towards the sofa.

She went down on her knees when she got as close as possible to the sleeping Tsukasa. With this distance, Tsukushi can see his features quite clearly. She brushed away a strand of curly hair blocking his forehead. [Did he always look so angelic when he sleeps? Is this man actually my husband? Mine?]

"I'm sorry I can't remember you, Domyouji." Gathering her courage, she planted a small kiss on the corner of his lips. Then with great speed, she rushed back to the bed.

Everything was quiet again. Tsukushi managed to get her sleep. 

She did not know about the pair of loving black orbs watching over her till morning came. 

She did not know about the silly smile an innocent man had on his face all night. 

She did not know about the kiss she gave was gladly returned.

End of chapter one

AN: Hi again! How was it? Please leave a review if you can. Hana Yori Dango is my favourite anime fic. I would really appreciate it if you can give me some feedbacks. 

I noticed many questions of the fic appeared. Ex: How did Makino learned to speak English/ fight so well? What the heck is Domyouji doing in the park at around midnight? (Having a stroll in the rain?) And of course what happened before Makino lost her memories? The answer will be out soon!

Before I forget, Makino and Domyouji are already in their early twenties in this fic! I guess that's enough for now. Once again, I hope you have enjoyed 'Sacrifice Your Love'. Ja ne! ^__^ 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
AN: Oh my god! I didn't expect so many reviews! You guys are the greatest!! Therefore I dedicate this little fic to all my reviewers! *Gives you all a great big bear hug*  
  
  
  
**Sacrifice Your Love**  
  
Chapter two  
  
Rubbing her eyes softly, she yawned. After a good long sleep, Makino Tsukushi was refreshed and recharged. She sat up and squinted a little to let her eyes adjust to the morning sunlight. Automatically, her wandering eyes shifted from the balcony to the sofa. It was empty. Before she had the chance to panic, the door creaked open.  
  
"Yo." Domyouji Tsukasa greeted his 'fiancée' with a maid behind him holding what seems to be Tsukushi's breakfast. He took his place on the bed beside her as the young maid placed the tray on the bedside table. She bowed politely and then went out again. Tsukasa ran his fingers through Tsukushi's messy hair, trying to help her untangle her knots. "Sleep well?"  
  
Tsukushi blushed and nodded her head. It was nice to feel his fingers slightly touching her ear. [Was he always so thoughtful and sensitive before I lost my memories?] Not being able to breath properly when she looked at Tsukasa in the eyes, Tsukushi lowered her head. Just the right angle to see a healthy bronze coloured chest hidden underneath Tsukasa's dark blue bathrobe.  
  
The poor girl jumped out of the bed and walked to the balcony as calmly as she could. Tsukasa had a confused expression, he sighed in defeat and started to read the newspaper that he had brought in earlier. On the other hand, Tsukushi was gaping at the scenery outside the balcony. It was the park. Using her finger, she pointed out the bench she was on yesterday. "You saw me there, didn't you."  
  
Lowering his newspaper to see where Tsukushi was pointing at, Tsukasa replied her. "Remember that it was raining yesterday? I had to close the balcony's sliding door and I saw you there." If it didn't rain, Tsukasa would not walk to the balcony. And if he had not walk to the balcony, he would have never found Tsukushi in the park. God, bless the rain.  
  
"Ne, Domyouji," Tsukushi walked back into the room again while rubbing her bare arms. The wind was a little too harsh on her fragile body. She hopped onto the bed and went under the covers. She was careful to keep a distance with her so-called 'fiancé'. "Do I have any family members? How about friends? Do you know them? Why am I here in New York? Am I working or studying here?" Tsukushi asked her questions eagerly. She craved for some answers that she had not been getting lately.  
  
Tsukasa suddenly smiled at her. His smile enchanted Tsukushi, making her face hot and her heart thumping wildly. [He should smile more.] He folded his newspaper and took the tray of food to place it on her lap. "Breakfast is getting cold. I'll answer every question after you eat. Do you know you're much thinner than before?"  
  
[No.] Tsukushi thought sourly but kept her mouth shut. She had a feeling he was avoiding her questions. "Can you at least just answer this question?" She waited until she heard Tsukasa agreeing. Staring at the plate of sandwiches, she finally asked him. "Were we very much in love?"  
  
If Tsukushi had lifted her head, she might have seen the bitter smile on his face. There was some hidden pain in his eyes when he answered her. "Yes, we were."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait!" Tsukushi rolled her eyes and begun to jog towards Tsukasa, who was clearly ditching her far behind. What's his problem anyway? Is requesting a walk in the park such a bad idea? "Can't you walk any faster?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. The evening breeze cooled her sunburned skin.  
  
"Walking in the park is what poor people do." Tsukasa shot her an annoyed glare and quickens his pace again. Of all the things she could suggest, she had to ask him to perform a 'low-standard' activity. An elderly couple walked by. They smiled and waved at them. Tsukasa kept his icy face and ignored the couple. There was no 'respect your elders' in his dictionary.  
  
"Domyouji!!" Tsukushi gave an embarrassed smile to the elderly couple and broke into a run to catch up with Tsukasa. "What was that about? I'm asking you to 'walk', not to commit suicide or something." She said with a bit too much anger. They were lucky there weren't any passer-bys stopping to watch the show.  
  
"We could have gone out to celebrate our reunion instead." What he had in his mind was a candle light dinner in the most famous (and of course most expensive) restaurant in New York. Tsukasa snapped out of his thought as he noticed Tsukushi did not catch up this time. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.  
  
Tsukushi stood still with an unreadable expression. Then, with a soft voice that was always used to melt Tsukasa's heart, she spoke. "I want to be alone with you."  
  
She heaved a disappointed sigh when Tsukasa turned and continues to walk. What was she hopping for anyway? After waiting a second or two, she sprinted off after him again. As she reached his side, they remained silent. It was after a while five minute when Tsukushi noticed something different. Tsukasa had clearly slower his pace to match with Tsukushi's. All she could do was lower her head and smile.  
  
[I want to be alone with you.] Her words were stuck inside his head like a sweet melody. Tsukasa tried to contain the warm rush flowing steadily within himself. She always had the right words to make him feel that way. Suddenly, a small hand held his. He turned his view from the boring green grasses and trees to the woman beside him. She was smiling in her innocent and pure way. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and smiled back.  
  
Tsukushi almost jumped in joy. She had finally reached her goal and made him smile! So it wasn't a bad idea to have a walk in the park after all. She felt her hand slightly crushed by his but she didn't mind. Until now, she couldn't believe that this man belongs to her. And of course, she belonged to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's only one word for the next few days Tsukasa and Tsukushi lead. That was 'Blissful'. They were always found with each other. Soon, Tsukushi had known more of her past. She knows she have a father, a mother and a younger brother still in Japan. Tsukasa had told her about Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Soujirou and Hanazawa Rui. She had no idea why Tsukasa speaks less about the man named Rui.  
  
Tsukasa boasted to her, saying her perfect English was actually taught by him (She hardly believes that). And her basic fighting skill was also another thing taught to her due to certain reasons of staying in his world.  
  
He had also told her some of her other friends in Japan whom he added the sentence 'it's better if you never ever remember them, especially Shigeru'. Everything was wonderful, save one issue. Their relationship stayed the same. There was no doubt that Tsukasa loves her. It was all written on his face. Is it her or does Tsukasa treats her like a precious stone only? There was another issue bothering her. Does she love him?  
  
~*~  
  
"Fine!" Tsukasa rubbed his temple at the slight headache his fiancée was giving him. "I'll bring you to the movies." His headache eased at the sight of Tsukushi's smile. She had been pestering him non-stop about a new movie for three days now. Don't get him wrong, he would have bought the whole movie theater and take her out for a date if only... if only it wasn't a *shudders* romance movie.  
  
Tsukushi hopped out of her chair and rushed towards Tsukasa's side. She flung herself happily onto him and made him stumble back a few steps. On her tiptoes, her lips were inches away from his ear. "Arigatou, Domyouji." She didn't know why she overreacted. It was only a movie for god's sake! But she knew that she was about the only female alive for being able to convince Domyouji Tsukasa to watch a chick flick.  
  
Tsukasa, on the other hand, was blushing so hard you could particularly see the smoke coming out from his ears. He had never handled this 'type' of Makino Tsukushi before. The Tsukushi he knows would never show her feelings so straight forward because she had to think about her family and friends first. One simple hug can cost the safety of the peoples she treasures.  
  
With her memories gone, Tsukasa can only cherish the moments when Tsukushi allowed her true emotions to be showed. [It is a sweet dream. When her memories come back, everything would be over...]The unpleasant thought made Tsukasa realized again how important Tsukushi is to him. He decided to give in to his desires. Raising his hands, he would have returned the hug.  
  
If it weren't for the stupid ringing of his idiotic cell phone to shatter that sweet moment. Tsukushi loosen her hug and stepped back. She blinked innocently as Tsukasa shoved his hand into his pocket to fish out a small silver cell phone. While Tsukasa flicked open his phone and listened Tsukushi noticed that his expression slowly changed. From annoyed to stoned, from stoned to shock, from shock to worry. Finally, he answered. "What? She's here? Already?"  
  
After a few frowns and nods, Tsukasa closed his phone. He stood still for a few seconds, looking like he have something to say but didn't know how. Tsukushi had a bad feeling about this call he received. He lifted his head to look at her. She did not like his fake smile. "Makino, I have good news and bad news."  
  
"What's the good news?" She asked with not much enthusiasm.  
  
"We're going back to Japan very soon." His face darkens as if he wasn't eager to get back to his country. Tsukushi was too excited to notice that. She's going back!! She could visit her family! Not forgetting her friends! What's more, maybe she could get her memories back!  
  
"The bad news is," Tsukasa walked towards the wardrobe to take out some formal clothing. "I can't take you out today. I have to meet someone, so I won't be back to have lunch with you." That did the job of draining Tsukushi's excitement. The disappointment was over-whelming that she had to bit her lower lip to stop her dreaded feelings. It wasn't because he can't take her out that she's feeling so glum, it was because ever since she met him (at the park) they had never been apart for long.  
  
Tsukasa turned back to her. He felt guilty when he saw her disappointed and sadden face. "Wear your prettiest dress tonight." Tsukushi wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her. She looked at her fiancé in confused. With a smile so warm, Tsukasa took away her breath. "We'll go for dinner, then to the movies." Tsukushi felt her heart beating again as she gave him the most beautiful smile she could muster out.  
  
"I'll wait for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of deep, warm chocolate eyes. She licked her dry lips and stared out at the balcony. Sunlight poured in. That means it is morning already. That also means Tsukasa had broke his promise. As promised, she had waited for him the whole night. In other words, she did not sleep a wink. She stepped down from the bed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Once inside, her first stop was the huge mirror. The woman looking back at her had deep eye bags and hair that could be compared with a lion. Glancing down, her simple light blue dress was covered with wrinkles. [Wear a pretty dress he says...] A pathetic smile ended up on her face. [What's the use when he isn't here to see me wearing it?]  
  
~*~  
  
It was when Tsukushi had finished her bath that a maid came inside the room and passed her the phone. Without thinking twice, she answered it. "Makino?" It was Tsukasa. Why did his voice somehow felt so distanced? The reception wasn't good and she almost couldn't hear him. "Something popped out yesterday night so I wasn't able to come back. I'm calling to tell you that I have some 'business' to attend. Stay at home and don't go out alone. Shit, the line is-"  
  
The line went dead. Tsukushi gave the maid back the phone and dismissed her. [Stay home?] She lay flat on her back on top of the bigger-than-king- sized bed. [Doesn't he know my home is actually with him?] She had just received a call with no apology said. And with no apologies, she could not forgive him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi was about to die. Die from boredom. As Tsukasa had informed her, he did not appear in front of her for about a week. Her only comforts that he is still alive and well was that she wakes up every morning to find his clothes draped messily on the sofa. It was boring without Tsukasa here. She tried to help the maids in their daily chores once but all the maids had refused, saying how angry Master Domyouji would be if he found out his fiancée had been doing 'low-class jobs'.  
  
She tried to pass her time by watching television or reading a book, but it didn't help. She was an active woman. And then she wanted to get out of the mansion. But soon, she found out that was impossible too. Tsukasa had a huge, burly and fierce-looking guard guarding the main entrance of his mansion. The guard stopped her when she tried to walk out, saying it was Master Domnyouji's orders to keep her in the mansion.  
  
[Master Domyouji this, Master Domyouji that...] Tsukushi was getting tired of hearing that name. What was she to him? A pet dog? She could take care of herself! And she wanted to give Tsukasa a piece of her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes opened unwillingly. He had forgotten when was the last time that he gotten any real shuteyes. Getting up from the sofa, he groaned softly as his back ached. Since when did the great Domyouji Tsukasa had to suffer like this? [Since Makino took over my bed.]  
  
Thinking about Tsukushi made him gazed towards the empty bed. [Empty?] "Domyouji..." He snapped his head at the ghostly figure standing behind the sofa.  
  
"Makino??! Why are you awake so early?" Of course he would never admit that Tsukushi had scared him to death. It was about four in the morning, two hours of sleep was all he could muster. Tsukasa patted the seat beside him and mentioned for Tsukushi to sit down.  
  
"Where were you all these day? I hardly see you anymore." Tsukushi said with a ting of whining hidden in her voice. She noticed the tired look on Tsukasa's face and felt the pain for him.  
  
"I've been busy with...stuff. Don't tell me you're lonely without me around." He teased her lovingly. Tsukushi reacted by turning a little red on her cheeks then she punched Tsukasa playfully on his shoulder.  
  
"Dream on." Tsukushi pouted her lips. Could this man possibly read her mind? Tsukasa laughed and pulled her closer for a morning hug. Before he gets the chance to snuggle closer and made her brain stop functioning, she blurted out the main reason she was awaked. "Well, I won't be lonely if you would let me out of the mansion."  
  
Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe he wasn't feeling well. Tsukasa's laughing stopped abruptly and he gently pushed her away. "Makino, you can't go out of the mansion. It's dangerous for you outside there." He stood up and walked towards the wardrobe to dig for a towel.  
  
"What do you mean dangerous? Domyouji, I know exactly how to take care of myself, you can't keep me lock up in the mansion all day long!" She exclaimed and followed closely behind him.  
  
"What do you know, stupid woman. You can't survive a day out there without someone to take care of you." Tsukasa answered back with a somewhat annoyed tone. He found a brown coloured towel and proceeds to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't call me stupid when you're an idiot yourself!" The words just came out naturally before she realized what she had just said. It was as if she was used to arguing with him and knows the right words to hurt his ego.  
  
Once inside the bathroom, Tsukasa turned to face Tsukushi again. He gritted his teeth and told himself to calm down. Today is actually a special day (even if Makino had forgotten it) and he should not start a useless fight with her. "Whatever you say, you are NOT going out by yourself." With that, Tsukasa slammed the door at her face.  
  
Tsukushi clutched her hands into fists and gave it one last go. "BAKA!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a pair of dark sunglasses, casual blue blouse and white skirt, Tsukushi hummed a little tune while blending into the busy crowd. How did she get past the guard? Easy. Offer him some alcoholic drink and a huge amount of cash the rest is history. She had been out from the mansion early morning until late evening, enjoying every minute of her freedom.  
  
As she guessed, mixing with the outside world did lifted her spirits and her lonely soul. The fight she had with Tsukasa this morning was quickly forgotten. [Domyouji wouldn't even know I'm gone, but I better get back soon. Wouldn't want to take the chance.] Somehow, a picture of Tsukasa disappointed of her disobedient wasn't what she wanted to see.  
  
Just as she was about to walk back, she passed a couple of women crowding over a handsome young man. Tsukushi couldn't help it but to throw the small group a few more extra glances. [No. No matter how handsome he is, he is nothing compared to my Domyouji... God! Did I just said 'my'???] Shaking her head slowly, she didn't notice a hand grabbing her arm.  
  
"Hey!" It was the man whom Tsukushi thought was 'considerably handsome'. He pulled her to his side and draped an arm around Tsukushi's back. "How are you doing, baby? I miss you so much." By now, Tsukushi was very confused. Did this guy really know her?  
  
"David! Who is she??" One of the women shrilled and gave Tsukushi a death glare.  
  
"She's my girlfriend. So fuck off Lucy." The man named David suddenly ran with his hand still clutching Tsukushi's.  
  
After he was sure there was no more annoying bitches chasing after him, David stopped and finally remembers that he was holding a strangers hand. He snapped around to see the girl bending forward in order to catch her breath. "Sorry about that, miss. Let me introduce myself again. I'm David. And you are...?" He flashed Tsukushi a dashing grin and reached out his hand for a shake.  
  
Tsukushi was really considering to kick his ass or to break his neck. So he doesn't know her after all. "Makino Tsukushi." She stood up straight and ignored his hand. "Who are those women?" Tsukushi raise her hand to her forehead to wipe away the little beads of sweats.  
  
"My ex-girlfriends." He replied as if talking about the weather. Tsukushi was disgusted; she turned to leave. David held her arm again. "Hold your horses, I haven't thank you yet."  
  
"Save it." Tsukushi shrugged the hand off but he had a firm grip.  
  
"Can I at least buy you a cup of coffee?" David asked in a pleading tone. Seeing that Tsukushi had stopped struggling, he shot her a pair of puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
Tsukushi felt the corner of her lips tugging and forming a smile. The guy was interesting in a weird kind of way. She looked at her watch. It was still early. Looking up at David's funny expression, she nodded. "Just coffee."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so it wasn't just coffee. David took her for the movie that she had been dying to watch and out for dinner, lastly clubbing. Tsukushi hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She laughed out loud at the joke David just cracked. They were walking side-by-side back to the mansion. The sky was dark and she had to concentrate on remembering which way to walk back home.  
  
Her opinion on David changed from disgusted to admire after he told her about his life story. He said he was a poor guy once and everyone looked down on him. [Sounds familiar?] But after his career bloomed, those who looked down on him came begging for help and tried to get on his good side.  
  
He was a good listener too. He stayed quiet on Tsukushi's rambling of how her fiancé locked her up in the house and didn't allow her to come out. The only time he speaks was to agree how unfair this 'fiancé' was to her and she has her own right to decide what to do.  
  
"Wow, your fiancé is a rich dude, Tsukushi." He gaped at the Domyouji mansion within the huge grilled gate.  
  
"Thanks for everything, David." Tsukushi had a genuine smile on her face. She reached out her hand as David shook it like a gentleman should.  
  
"I had a wonderful time. It isn't everyday you met up with a cute Japanese girl, you know." Using his strength, David pulled Tsukushi near and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. As she blushed, David grinned and stepped back. "Don't fret, this is my way of saying 'nice to meet you and goodbye for now.' "  
  
He turned and walked down the lane. Tsukushi stayed at her place until David's back was out of sight. She opened the gate and went inside the compound. As she slowly made her way back to the mansion, she touched her cheek where David kissed her. She felt guilty. Taking her handkerchief out, she wiped her cheek to decrease the guilt.  
  
"Afraid that he'll leave lip gloss on your cheek?"  
  
The voice that she never wanted to hear in this situation came from behind. She twirled around and hoped that it was just a nightmare. "Dom- Domyouji..."  
  
His dark orbs were darker than usual and there was no expression on his face. He had his two hands shoved inside his jean pockets and stood there slightly hunched. What scares Tsukushi was that her fiancé talked like it was none of his business. "Yo." He greeted her with his ever-famous word.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you'd be back late." How long was he there? Had he saw and heard everything? She now wished that she had never gotten out of the mansion.  
  
"I was supposed to. But it had been a special occasion today. I guess there's no use telling you that anyway." He began to walk past her like she was invincible.  
  
"Domyouji, I can explain..." [No! Please don't walk away! You've misunderstood me!]  
  
"Explain what? That you are bored and need to get out of here? That you need to flirt around with another guy behind my back?" He snapped back at her, daring her to talk back at him.  
  
That does it. Tsukushi was mad. "Why won't you listen?? Do you really think I would flirt around with another? Don't you trust me at all? You're a stupid man and I don't even know why I stick around with you!!!"  
  
"Why don't you go back to your lover? Don't come running back to me when you find out he's a gay." Tsukasa sneered and continued his way inside the mansion. He was halfway up the stairs when Tsukushi finally caught up.  
  
"What is wrong with you? David's a nice guy and I won't let you talk about him that way!" Inside, Tsukushi was crying. Her heart was telling her to stop. Stop arguing and start apologizing. But her pride does not allow her. "If I have a choice, I'd rather stay with him then with you!" [NO! Stop talking you idiot! Stop hurting Domyouji!]  
  
Tsukasa had also reached the end of his limits. With a cold stare, he spoke in a calm voice. "You are not the Makino I love." He had struck the jackpot.  
  
This was what Tsukushi had been avoiding. She doesn't want to be compared with her 'past' self. With anger and pain slowly building, she shot back at him. "Fine. I don't love you anyway."  
  
The room stayed in an eerie silent. Tsukasa was the one to break the silence. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. Loudly. After he was gone, Tsukushi allowed herself to sit down and buried her face in her hands. She told herself that she would not cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi pushed the door open to enter the room that she had been occupying since day one. And as she guessed, Tsukasa was nowhere to be seen. [He must have slept in one of the other rooms.] She thought miserably. Flicking the switch of the room, lights bright enough to blind her eyes immediately came alive. The first thing that caught her attention was the big bouquet of red roses lying motionlessly on the snowy white bed.  
  
She swallowed a lump in her throat and walked towards the bed with a somewhat excited and hopeful feeling. [Had he forgive me already? Or did he want to apologize?] Picking up the roses, she found a small note. With slightly shaking fingers, she opened the note.  
  
'Happy Anniversary'  
  
[Anniversary?] Her guilt increased rapidly. So this is what Tsukasa had meant by a special day. It was their anniversary. An anniversary of what, she couldn't even remember. While she was hanging out with another guy, Tsukasa had been waiting worriedly for her to return. He had especially came back earlier today, just to see another guy kissing her. Is that what his fiancée had install for him?  
  
Tears brimmed the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall if she didn't control her emotion. She sniffed a little before noticing a small jewelry box on the bed too. It was his gift to her. She placed the flowers on the bed gently and took the jewelry box. Expensive gifts were his trademarks. She hoped his gift isn't so expensive this time.  
  
The box opened easily.  
  
Tsukushi covered her mouth with her quivering hand as her tears glided down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to stop her emotion from getting the best of her. But when she opened her eyes to look at the gift again, more tears came out. She held the jewelry box close to her chest and cried freely.  
  
There, inside the box, were two movie tickets to the movie that Tsukushi had wanted to watch with Tsukasa.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
AN: Does that make sense? *sob* I hate the ending. How could you, Makino??? (not forgetting) How could you, Domyouji??? When will the perfect couple ever stop quarrelling? Thank you for reading it and I hope you have a nice day! (Don't forget to review!) ^ ^;  
  
Thank you notes:  
  
passer-by: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
jestina: Erm, is this soon enough? Thanks for the review!  
  
Jeslene: I will remember your encouragement! ^_ Arigatou!  
  
Joan: Picture? *Smiles in embarrassment* I'm very glad you like it. And to answer your question, I have absolutely no idea how is she going to retrieve her memories. But I kinda like the 'new' Tsukushi... ^o^ Thanks a lot!  
  
doujin: Hopefully I'll remember to explain all the unexplainable. *Grins* I just love the way you said 'Tsukushi doesn't bite Tsukasa's head off at their first meeting'. Damn true! -_-;; Well, thank you for reading the fic!  
  
Shopps: Wow! Someone just like me! I'm a huge Tsukasa and Tsukushi fan! It's nice to know not all people like Rui and thinks Tsukasa is disgusting. *I love you! Domyouji-sama!!* Thanks for supporting this pairing!  
  
jk: It's really a shame that there's not much Hana Yori Dango fics. This story is like the 'best' I have ever read comparing to any other manga! I'll try my best and keep this fic moving until the very end! Thank you!  
  
Aqua Sam: Ta-da!! Chapter two has just come out! (Duh...) ^___^ Hope you'll like it! (Yes, it's a sad ending in this chapter) Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
babypookie: I really have to thank you for pointing the fact that Makino is not 'yet' Domyouji's wife! What a blur person I am! *Hits head* I didn't even notice my mistake until you told me! Shhh... this mistake is just between you and me... ^_^;; Thank you for pointing out the mistake!!  
  
mikii: Sweet? *Rubs head and grins like a mad cow* I will continue it!! And I hope you liked this chapter too. (Even it's not really that sweet)  
  
Ruth: Another Tsukasa and Tsukushi fan? I'm so lucky!! *Jumps for joy* Yes, we all hope for the recovery of Tsukushi... But hey, look at the bright side! They don't quarrel much now! Peace!  
  
no.99: Thank you! But I guess Tsukushi is a little out of character in the chapter. Please don't mind it, because I want to make both Tsukasa and Tsukushi matured. (They are in their early twenties) Sorry about the past/present tense. But this is my weakness. I can't seem to use the correct tense. My other reviewers in other fics had said the same thing. I'll try my best to use only one tense! _  
  
ice angel: Ooooo, cool nick. : o~~ *Quits drooling at nick* Wow! Thanks for calling this a 'great' fic! *Blooms with pride* And I'm glad you like Tsukasa and Tsukushi's pairings! Thanks again!  
  
Kenren19: Arigatou ne! \^o^/  
  
NigHtEyeZ: Cookies anyone? 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
AN: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long break. I have some problems with school homework. *Damn you assignment!* And did I mention the reviews you guys gave was excellent? Thank you so much! ^__^ And now, the fic!  
**Sacrifice Your Love**  
  
Chapter three  
  
[When will the crying stop?]  
  
Tsukasa's hand lifted automatically to clutch the hems of his dark blue bathrobe. He noticed that the hammering of his heartbeat reacted to every little sobbing sound of the woman inside the room. How he longed for the crying to stop. Does she know every single tear she cried was like a small knife plunging his chest? He let go of his bathrobe and his hand immediately went for the doorknob. Then he hesitated.  
  
It had been an hour since he stood outside the room, leaning heavily on the wooden door and listening to her heartbreaking sobs. He was amazed that she did not stop after nearly an hour. Had he hurt her that much? Was he in the wrong after all? [No! She's the one wrong in the first place! She's the stubborn one! Why the heck should I feel guilty!?]  
  
His hand left the bronze doorknob and he turned to leave. The crying sound increased.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as she thought her tears would be finished by now, one glance at the 'gift' and new fresh tears blinded her vision. Tsukushi did not attempt to stop crying or to wipe her tear-stained face. How long she had been crying, she had no idea. All that she could think of was her fiancé, Tsukasa. And how she longed to apologize to him.  
  
But she did not do so. [He should know that it's his fault I'm with another man. If he didn't lock me up then none of this would happen!] And besides, she guessed with an attitude like Tsukasa, one isn't very forgiving. What can she do but cry to comfort herself? She wrapped herself up with the white blanket. [You are not the Makino I love.]  
  
Maybe Tsukasa is right. She isn't the Makino he loves anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can't you stop? It's loud enough to wake the dead."  
  
Tsukushi blinked. Twice. A pool of white light from outside invaded the dark room as the door was opened wide. Tsukasa leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Tsukushi grimaced at the unfriendly tone he used. She hiccupped a few times before being able to talk. "Sorry."  
  
Tsukasa uttered something under his breath that sounds like 'baka' and went out into the corridor. He was about to close the door when Tsukushi called him. It was clear to him that she was crying again. "Don't go." She stared down at the white blanket and waited. For a while, he stood there. Tsukushi could swear she heard the sound of her heart breaking when the door closed with a slight 'click'. The room went dark again. The only light provided was the moonlight shinning mysterious, dusky silver light through the balcony.  
  
Tsukushi was not in the mood to admire romantic scenes right now. Tsukasa shut her in this dark room to cry alone. And that is just what she was planning to do. Letting the blanket fall from her shoulders, she buried her face with hands. Her body trembled at her newfound pain that Tsukasa had given her.  
  
"What are you? A running water tap?"  
  
Her voice was stuck in her throat when a figure sat on the bed. With little light, she can make out the outline of her fiancé's face. Tsukasa did not leave her. "I... I thought you..." She could not finish her sentence as emotions flooded her mind.  
  
"That's why I think you're a stupid woman." He said this with a different tone, more affection and tenderness. Tsukushi felt a weigh landed on her head. She closed her eyes and let her tears drip onto her lap as Tsukasa gently ruffled up her hair. His fingers gave an undeniably comfort when it made contact with her scalp. "Only stupid woman cries."  
  
"I'm not stupid..." She managed to whisper. Her throat was raw after crying so long.  
  
"Then stop crying." Tsukasa replied back with an equal whisper.  
  
She did not heed him. Tsukasa was very annoyed. After all his comforting, the woman was still crying?? What he didn't know was that his action and words had truly touched Tsukushi. Who was wrong first, did not matter to her now.  
  
"Makino..." He frowned. Isn't there any way to stop her tears?  
  
Tsukushi felt his hand shifted from the top of her head to her back. Before she had the chance to figure out what Tsukasa is doing, a pair of lips landed on hers. Tsukasa kissed her hungrily like he had buried his desires inside for too long. His hand on the back of her head prevented her from moving away and it also guided her to receive the pleasure his lips provided.  
  
Her widen eyes turned into a squint as Tsukasa drowned her in his kiss and soon, she closed her eyes and allowed him to take control. A small moan escaped from Tsukushi's throat as Tsukasa's tongue entered her mouth. Her hands that were griping the blankets earlier had now moved to the Tsukasa's back, clutching and tugging his bathrobe at the same time.  
  
She was breathless when Tsukasa released her slightly bruised lips. As she catches her breath, Tsukasa proceeds to give her butterfly kisses down her neck. He snapped awake from the passionate trance when his lips reached the thin fabric Tsukushi was wearing. Using all the sense he could get, he pushed himself away from her.  
  
"Domyouji?" Tsukushi called out softly, wondering what happened. Hearing his name being called by the most dearest person to him almost possessed Tsukasa to continue kissing her madly. He leaned his back on the wall. Tsukushi went on all four and crawled towards him. The bed shook a little as she did so.  
  
"Now I know what to do the next time you cry." There was a satisfied grin on his face when she blushed under the silver light. The luscious lips that he kissed just seconds ago pouted cutely. It was his turn to blush when Tsukushi crept closer until her face was inches with his. A sly smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" She asked when she knew the culprit was she herself. Tsukasa looked around frantically and settled for the dark floor to blindly stare at. His heartbeat quickens when warm fingers suddenly touched his bare chest. His bathrobe did not cover much of his upper body after the tugging and pulling Tsukushi had done earlier.  
  
Tsukasa held his breath in as Tsukushi tortured him slowly by exploring his muscular chest. Every part of his skin that she touched was on fire. He was about to have another fling with her when she stopped the caressing and placed her hands on his waist. Very gently, she leaned her head on his chest, smiling when she heard his heartbeat beating wildly at her mischief.  
  
Strong arms embraced her and brought her body closer to his. "Makino." She shifted just enough to look at Tsukasa face to face. With gentleness inside his eyes, Tsukushi melted before his loving gaze. "I don't mean a those things I said to you earlier today. If it makes you feel better, I'll stop having a guard at the main entrance."  
  
Snuggling to find a more comfortable position, Tsukushi shook her head. "It's all right. I don't mean what I said too." Hugging him a little tighter, she knows that there were no apologies needed. "Domyouji, please believe me. I did nothing that will disgrace you when I'm with David."  
  
Tsukasa's heart wrenched. Years ago, when they have first met, she had asked him to believe her once. He had chooses not to and regretted that decision. History will not repeat itself. Running his fingers through her smooth short hair, he spoke with true words. "I believe you, Makino. I always will. I doubt you because he..." He paused and hesitated to finish his sentence.  
  
Tsukushi smiled as he continued. "Because he kissed you." Tsukasa rubbed her left cheek with the back of his hand where he supposed the disgusting 'David' had kissed. "I don't like that."  
  
She remembers this. There was a weird man in her life, an over-protective, possessive, stubborn and mean man. But she had always loved him. The man was Domyouji Tsukasa. There was no question about it.  
  
"I won't let anyone kiss me except you." Tsukasa snorted in approval of her statement, it made her giggled for he sounded like a hog. Tsukushi wanted to remember more of him. She could only wait for the right time to come. Closing her eyes, drowning in the warm embrace, Tsukushi felt sleep enduring her. "Happy Anniversary, Domyouji."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sure enough, there was no guard to be seen at the main entrance the next day. But Tsukushi had obediently stayed inside the mansion. From that day onwards, she waited up for Tsukasa no matter how late he came back. As for Tsukasa, he never fails to bring her flowers everyday. Of course, the flowers came with his strong affection.  
  
Tsukushi's memories were not retrieved. But this does not bother either of them. They were contented of accompanying each other, seeing each other, talking to each other and snuggling in each other's arms. The 'little' problem they had was long forgotten. Everything went fine for them.  
  
The real problem started when it was time to go back to Japan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was bright and hot. No, make that fiery. But it was noting compared to the outrageous outfit the woman was wearing. With what seems like two small pieces of red cloth as clothes, the woman's cleavage, dainty waist and bouncy butt drew attention from the crowd, especially the men.  
  
Need not to worry women. For standing beside this fiery babe, there's an absolutely cool dude. Dark blue sunglasses and his mysterious smile kept the ladies wondering endlessly. They had stolen everyone's attention. Not because how they looked like they were stuck together with glue but where they were headed. A five-star hotel.  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what were they going to do inside. The only question is why couldn't they wait till nightfall?  
  
"Oi! I've been looking for you! Why'd you switch off your phone?" Another man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Unlike the first guy, the second man was cute with shoulder-length hair and a delicate face. He too, had caught people's attention.  
  
The first guy shrugged. He had a look of annoyed and toleration. The woman beside him frowned at this interruption. Her death glares turned into a sweet, innocent, seduce look when she noticed this second guy actually fits her taste better then the first. "What's up?" Noting his 'girlfriend's' hungry stare at his friend did not bother the cool guy at all.  
  
The second man returned a dashing smile to the woman before talking again. "You won't believe this. She's back." His smile widen as his buddy took down his blue sunglasses to reveal two dark brown orbs. "It's her, Soujirou. She's finally back."  
  
After a while, Akira's words finally sank into his head. He had a genuine smile on his face too. "Let's go." Soujirou rested his sunglasses above his head and mention Akira to lead the way to his car. A tug on his shirt prevented him from moving any further.  
  
"Who's that 'she'? If you dare to have another girl behind my back, we're over!!" The woman shrieked, not afraid of the crowd watching the show. Who does he think he is? It was normally guys who can't get enough of her! She'll show him who's the boss here.  
  
"Look, honey. I'm going to be busy, so why don't you go back first? I'm sorry for this and I'll call you back later." Soujirou smiled and recited the line he had said so many times that the sentence just came out automatically. The woman was starting to bore him anyway.  
  
"You have two choices. Stay and have fun with me or leave and don't expect to see me again." The woman crossed her arms and leaned against the pillar. She smiled smugly as Soujirou's smile faded. He sighed and grabbed her arm to pull her close.  
  
Her face grew red as he whispered in her ear. "If I leave will you stop appearing before me?" Soujirou moved away from her and gave her a wink before trotting after Akira. He waved his hand in the air and yelled. "Hope you keep your promise!" Soujirou could hear the cursing and fuming behind him. But he never looked back.  
  
"That's not the way to treat a woman." Akira could guess apparently what happened. They slide inside his car. The driver in the front seat looked back and waited for Akira to signal for him to move.  
  
"What? You interested?" Soujirou asked solemnly, lifting an eyebrow in amusement. Akira nodded. Whether to the driver or Soujirou, only god knows. The car started and moved forward steadily. "I bet you aren't."  
  
"Try me." Akira dared.  
  
Both of them were in a good mood.  
  
"She's eighteen." Soujirou snickered.  
  
But it was not because 'she is back'.  
  
"...it's a pity." Akira only has relationship with women older than him.  
  
They suddenly burst out laughing, scaring the driver who almost crashed another vehicle. This must been the happiest day for both Nishikado Soujirou and Mimasaka Akira. For their torture session with a certain curly- haired monster was over. The curly-haired monster would not stop his violence without 'her' around. Therefore it all comes down to one thing, 'she' is their lifesaver.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Despite the hot weather, the metal gate was cold to his touch. A gust of hot humid wind blew by and played with his hair, making him look more gorgeous then he usually looked. His glassy blue eyes stared lazily at the huge mansion inside the grilled gate and surrounding walls. He wondered for a bit whether he should go in or turn around and walk away.  
  
Decisions, decisions and decisions. Finally he made up his mind. Just as he was about to walk away, a pair of hands whacked his shoulders, making him snap around.  
  
"Why are you standing outside, aren't you going in?" Soujirou was at the doorbell while Akira gripped the man's shoulders. The man shook off Akira's hands and leaned against the brick wall. The gate opened. Akira went in first. "Aren't you going in?" Soujirou asked the man again.  
  
"Um." The man muttered and moved along behind Akira. He brushed his brownish hair backwards and had his view on the soiled ground, thinking once again if he should go home. Which is more important, 'her' or 'sleep'?  
  
"It's a wonder you would get out of bed." Akira commented. They were now at the main entrance. An old butler was waiting for them. He bowed politely and led the way. "Glad to see her, eh?"  
  
"Um." The man answered, not really confirming if his answer is yes or no. They turned around the corner and walked down the large corridor.  
  
"Did you get to talk to her?" Soujirou asked.  
  
The man stared at Soujirou with his half-lidded blue eyes and turned his view back to the carpeted floor. He shrugged. "Um."  
  
The butler stopped in front of a brown coloured door, indicating this is their stop. He then left the three young men. Akira and Soujirou frowned.  
  
"Rui, is it me or did your vocabulary just shrunk?" Soujirou said with a bit of sarcastic tone added inside.  
  
"Maybe you sleep too much." Akira suggested and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Hanazawa Rui closed his sleepy eyes then stifled a small yawn out of his delicate pinkish lips. When he was done, he used his left hand to rub his eyes. "Um."  
  
Both Soujirou and Akira sweat dropped. The corridor went quiet and it was then that three of them heard the shouting sounds coming from inside the room.  
  
"No! Please no! Don't touch me! HELP!!!" It was a panic voice filled with some sobbing. Soujirou looked at Akira and Akira stared back, they have a good guess whose voice this belonged to. Before they could react, Rui pushed them away and grabbed the doorknob. The sleepiness from his eyes was gone, replace with anger and fear.  
  
He slammed open the door. "MAKINO!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three men stood stoned as they watched the couple on the bed. It was Tsukushi all right. And the man on top of her was Tsukasa. They did not seem to notice the door opening, as Tsukushi's screaming was too loud. "Stop! Domyouji... no!!! Please stop!!" Tsukushi tried to push Tsukasa away, but he was too heavy.  
  
Soujirou and Akira could have their chin touching the floor while the biggest reaction Rui have was watching Tsukushi get tortured with wide-open eyes. The screaming continues.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! Get off! Get off!! ... No!! Stop tickling me!!"  
  
There were tears in the brim of Tsukushi's eyes as she tried to fight Tsukasa's hands off of her armpits and waist. She was dying to laugh but her breath was somehow caught within her throat. Tsukasa gave her an evil grin. "Call me a puppy, eh? I'll show you what happens when you call a Domyouji 'puppy'!"  
  
He leaned down to kiss her lips. As he lowered his head, Tsukushi finally saw the three strangers standing there enjoying the show. Well, not all but two of them anyway. With newfound strength, she pushed Tsukasa away. "Domyouji..."  
  
Tsukasa turned to see his three childhood friends gaping at him. He got off from Tsukushi and sat down beside her. Not being able to get his kiss, Tsukasa seemed very annoyed. "Don't you guys ever knock?" On the other hand, Tsukushi hided behind Tsukasa, embarrassed of the earlier scene.  
  
"Who are they?" Tsukushi whispered softly in Tsukasa's ear. She hadn't a single idea of the three men save the one who looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes. He gave her a warm feeling, as if he was the best friend she had. But no, she couldn't remember anything.  
  
"I hope you don't ever remember them." Tsukasa's arm snaked around her waist naturally as he kidded. "Mimasaka Akira, he likes older women. Nishikado Soujirou, is in love with your friend, Yuki." The two men glared at Tsukasa, forgetting to ponder why he was 'introducing' them to Makino. Tsukasa stared at the last person, his best friend, yet his best rival for Tsukushi. "Hanazawa Rui."  
  
Tsukushi did not notice the strangeness in Tsukasa's voice. Nor did she notice the sudden change of the three men's expression. "Please to meet you. I'm Makino Tsukushi, Domyouji's fiancée."  
  
Akira laughed out loud. Following by Soujirou's deep throaty laughter. "Tsukushi, we know who you are, quit fooling..." Suddenly aware of what the girl said, the laughter stopped. "Are you all right, Tsukushi?" Akira stepped forward and pressed a hand on Tsukushi's forehead. She blushed and looked at her fiancé frantically.  
  
Akira's hand was quickly swapped off by Tsukasa's possessive hand. The man frowned with annoyance of his fiancée being 'touched'. He stood up and ushered them out of the room. "She's not sick." He simply told Akira. To Tsukushi he spoke in a softer tone. "Excuse us for a moment. It's quite long since we have talked." Tsukushi nodded, understanding he had to explain her condition to the three men.  
  
The minute the door closed, Tsukasa was grabbed by his collar and pressed against the wall. By Hanazawa Rui. "What is wrong with her?" His expression was still the same. No emotion could be found. That was the scaring thing about Rui. "What have you done to her?" He cared about her. Sure she belonged to Tsukasa now, but nevertheless, Rui cares about Makino Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukasa was very annoyed by now but he kept his cool. If this situation occurred five or six years ago, a bloody fight including him and Rui would simply take place. For Tsukasa was not someone to push around. But since this is Rui and what they are discussing about is his fiancée, Tsukushi, Tsukasa allowed himself to be threatened.  
  
"Cool it, Rui! We all want to know what's happening. Don't YOU get all excited!" Akira pulled Rui away while Soujirou stand by to stop any life- threatening punches from Tsukasa's side. Which did not happen, by the way. Arranging his ruffled up clothes, Tsukasa slowly explained his story. And even added a part that Tsukushi never knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quiet. That is the word she had been finding since this morning. Just the right five lettered word to describe today's theme. It has been a week since Tsukushi came back to her hometown, Japan. Everyday passed by with Soujirou and Akira dropping in for a 'visit', making the whole Domyouji mansion lively and preferably noisy. But the cheerful duos did not come today. What a surprise.  
  
One week, that's how long Tsukushi had been pestering Tsukasa to take her home, her real home. Where her parents and younger brother are. She did not dare to keep asking him for this simple request. For every time she asked, his handsome face and brilliant smile would dull down. And he would find some excuses to avoid answering her. This morning, Tsukasa had kissed her forehead and informed her that he will be absent for the day until afternoon or late evening. Then he was gone.  
  
Tsukushi sighed then flopped herself freely onto the black leather sofa. Her skin felt cool rubbing against the black material. She pillowed her head with her hands and with her long legs resting on the armrest of the sofa. It was a un-lady like posture, but screw that. She ain't no lady in the first place. Closing her eyes, her mind wondered around. A small grin appeared as Soujirou and Akira's image came inside her mind. They were insane. Insane but wonderful at the same time. It must have been hard for them to act like nothing is wrong in front of Tsukushi.  
  
Her grin dissolved into nothing when another image popped into her head. [Hanazawa Rui.] The man only appeared once. But that was enough for Tsukushi to remember every single details of the glassy blue-eyed man. Why didn't he come to visit her anymore? She found that she was actually longing to see him again. Though she dare not ask Tsukasa more about Rui. Tsukasa's fiery temper was infamous when she spoke about another man. Why can't Tsukasa see? She was sure of herself. She was sure that who is the one she loves.  
  
Thinking of her fiancé brought a frown onto her face. Lots of questions came unsolved. Is he on a business trip when he found her in New York? Where did he go everyday after the mysterious phone call? Why wasn't he willing to tell her any of her past, his past...their past? Most importantly, why isn't he the least worried about her condition? Her amnesia?  
  
Tsukushi was deep in thought. So deep that she didn't heard the door creaked open. "Makino-sama?" Tsukushi was quickly awake by the soft calling of a maid. Almost immediately, she sprung up straight only to be amazed by what she saw. Standing just beside the maid, was a doll-like person. The girl looked young, maybe seventeen or eighteen. It was hard for Tsukushi to decide; as youngsters nowadays do not wear the clothes this adorable girl is wearing.  
  
With a simple knee length brown skirt and a white blouse, the girl stared at Tsukushi with a pair of eyes hidden underneath her yellow coloured sunglasses. Her hair was black but slightly dark bluish beneath the light. Her first impression to Tsukushi: Pretty but cold. "Hi!" Whoever she is, everything might as well start with a greeting. Tsukushi moved over to one side of the sofa and smiled brightly at the girl. She did not get any reply.  
  
The maid waited for the girl to be seated and asked her if she would like any drinks. "Tea, please." Tsukushi fell in love with the girl's sweet voice. The maid then looked at Tsukushi but she shook her head and thanked the maid for offering her drinks. The room went dead silence after the maid had walked away.  
  
"So..." Tsukushi said, trying to strike a conversation. She had a weak point for pretty, cute girls like this. She always had. "Where did you buy that skirt? I like it very much." She was greeted with another cold silent. "You looked pretty young, how old are you?" The girl ignored her. After a while of depression, Tsukushi was ready to try again. "Are you here to meet Domyouji?"  
  
Bingo! She hit the jackpot of catching the girl's attention. Using her sweet and lovely voice, the girl spoke again. "Yes. May I know where is he?" Her politeness surprised Tsukushi.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have no idea where he went." Tsukushi said truthfully as the girl lowered her head and looked disappointed. She somehow felt pity for the girl. "But I'm sure he'll be back soon. It would be such an ass of him to leave a pretty girl like you waiting all day." Tsukushi blurted out, not aware of the words she was using. The girl blinked her eyes and suddenly laughed. Her laughter was like a small tinkling bell to Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukushi was right about one thing. The girl DID looked better when she smiled. "I like you. I'm Yue. Endou Yue." She reached out a fair, smooth hand to shake. Tsukushi accepted it gladly. She introduced herself and soon, they've become friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yue sipped her hot tea from the white china cup. It seemed too hot for her as she placed the cup back on the coffee table. She then crossed her hands neatly on her lap before asking Tsukushi another question. "So you are saying you have amnesia and couldn't remember anything? That's horrible. I do wish you will get well soon."  
  
"Thanks. I hope to remember everything soon too. Domyouji had been too over protective. And that big bully won't even help me recover my memories!" Of course Tsukushi didn't mean anything she said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Tsukasa is actually a little too over protective when it comes to 'troubled' people." Yue giggled before resuming to try her hot tea. [How do you know him so well?] A sudden small wave of jealously took over Tsukushi. Yue's comment made Tsukushi realize she still did not know why is Yue here. [Tsukasa? She called him Tsukasa?]  
  
"Excuse me for asking, but why are you waiting for Domyouji?" An uncomfortable feeling crunched Tsukushi's stomach. She doesn't know why.  
  
"Oh, I have some certain things to discuss with him. No offense Tsukushi, but can I ask you a question?" Yue paused a bit. She continued when Tsukushi nodded. "I'm not sure what are you related to Tsukasa."  
  
Tsukushi stoned. She had forgotten to introduce herself all through the conversation. With an unsure tone, she began. "I'm Domyouji's..."  
  
"Makino?" The familiar voice came into the room. Tsukushi looked at the door to find Tsukasa standing at the doorframe, his eyes widen with surprise as he saw another person other from his fiancée inside the room as well. "Yue? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Domyouji." Tsukushi called. She stood up to walk towards him but was 'accidentally' pushed down by Yue who shot up in excitement. Tsukushi noticed Yue was blushing furiously as she called his name.  
  
"Tsukasa!" Her sweet voice annoyed Tsukushi a little. It was truly not Tsukushi's fault as Yue bumped the leg of the wooden coffee table and fell onto the ground. Hard, with a loud thud. Yue whimpered and tried to get up but failed miserably. Her yellow sunglasses flew a few inches away from her.  
  
"Yue!" Tsukushi gasped and rushed to her aid. Which was interrupted as Tsukasa reached the fallen girl first.  
  
"Yue!!" He knelt down beside her, letting Yue lean against his body while he examines her wounded knee. Yue had tears in the brim of her eyes as she tried her best not to cry. With too much pain and tenderness, Tsukasa scolded Yue like she was a small kid. "You shouldn't walk around like that in your condition. Does your knee hurt? Did you sprain your ankle? It's going to have an ugly purple bruise here later."  
  
Tsukushi bit her tongue. Her jealously was getting the better of her. She told herself that she shouldn't be so possessive over Tsukasa. Beside, Yue is hurt. What was she doing standing there and being jealous over nothing when she could be helpful and help Yue? Making up her mind, Tsukushi squatted and held one of Yue's arm. "Here, I'll get you on the sofa."  
  
Tsukasa pushed away her hand, not harshly but not gently either. "Let me do it, Makino. Call the maid for some ice." Without waiting for Tsukushi to reply, Tsukasa lifted Yue up. Bridal style. Tsukushi took this entire scene down clearly in her mind. She touched her hand that was pushed away by Tsukasa. It felt like hot and painful.  
  
It was all clear to her now. Yue's eyes were a colour of dull grey.  
  
//Yes, I agree. Tsukasa is actually a little too over protective when it comes to 'troubled' people.// Does 'troubled' people include her too?  
  
Yue was blind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was after he treated Yue's wound and sent her back that Domyouji Tsukasa noticed the absent of his fiancée. He searched for her at the only place he knew she would be in. Their bedroom. Well, maybe 'her' room since he always gets to sleep on the sofa. Yes, they stayed in the same room. Yes, it is his house. No, they don't sleep on the same bed.  
  
Turning the bronze doorknob, he frowned. The door was locked from the inside. He felt ridiculous the knock on the door of his own house to ask for entrance. But he did it anyway. "Makino?" He called but no answer was given. Knocking the door slightly harder this time, he called again. "Makino? Open up! It's me!"  
  
~*~  
  
The curtains were drawn close. Tsukushi buried her head underneath a pillow and ignored the callings from outside. What is wrong with her? Jealous, just because Tsukasa treated another female nice? Because he cared for another human being? Because a wounded girl was in need of help and he helped her?  
  
Yes. She was. If she's not, then what is that sour feeling scrounging up her innards? Why does she felt like pulling Tsukasa away when he gently placed the bag of ice on Yue's legs? Why is she so angry? This was her least favourite game. Questions unanswered.  
  
There was a jingling sound coming from outside the door. Tsukushi gave herself a mental slap on the forehead. [Damn Tsukushi, did you forget this is his house? He has the freaking keys for god's sake.] She waited for the quiet pace of footsteps to reach her bed. With all her strength, she threw a huge fluffy pillow towards Tsukasa.  
  
"Oi!! What's that for??!" She took him by surprise. Tsukasa thought she was in the bathroom or sleeping. He was unprepared for the pillow attacks.  
  
"Go away!" Tsukushi yelled. When he did not heed her, she threw another pillow at him. "Get out! Now!!" She was not in the mood to be nice. Her anger had not left her. He had chosen the wrong time for a visit. In one swift move, Tsukasa was in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the bed to meet him face to face. She struggled hard, hitting and punching his chest at the same time.  
  
She couldn't keep her balance as she was knelling near the edge of the bed. If Tsukasa let go of her now, she will indeed drop painfully on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Tsukasa yelled into her ear.  
  
All of the sudden, the struggling stopped. Her wrists were still in his hands though. Just as Tsukasa was about to speak, Tsukushi spoke first. "Remember when you said you don't like other man kissing me?" She paused. Looking up at Tsukasa, daring him to lie to her. "It's the same, I don't like you being so nice to other woman except me." There, she said it. And damn, she regretted it.  
  
Before he could react, Tsukushi pulled her hands away from his. Both of her hands landed snugly on each of Tsukasa's side, pulling him closer. She buried her hot face on his chest and hugged him tightly. He was the only person she could rely now. She knows that she could never share him. "I want to be the only person you see." Tsukushi felt his arms encircling her in the same tight embrace. "And cares." She added, almost in a whisper.  
  
Tsukasa's expression had softened. He now understands her frustration. Everything is easy once you understand it. Closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder, he whispered back into her ear. "I promise, you will always the one I will see and care."  
  
What Tsukushi could do, was to pray that Tsukasa would keep his promise.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
AN: Quite a long chapter, eh? But the ending is considerably 'happier' here. Do you feel a storm brewing up at Yue's arrival? There's more truth to know about Tsukushi's past. Once again, thank you for reading it! (Review if you don't mind. ^ ^;;)  
  
Thank you notes:  
  
blue: See they have patched up already! (Barely) Thank you for being the first reviewer of chapter two!  
  
Ruth: Don't we all hope to see a happy ending? ^__^ Don't worry, I'll try not to torture them too much. Thanks for the review!  
  
babypookie: Look, things DID turned out better! *Yeah!!!* Tsukushi is going to get her memory back quicker than I expected... Cause I don't think this fic will have more then ten chapters. And yes! Tsukushi and Tsukasa forever!!! *Woohoo!!* Thanks again!  
  
Sam: Thank you for thinking the story is great! Like the new suspense in chapter three?? There's something about Tsukushi... and Tsukasa ain't telling. And really, I don't mind the multiply reviews at all. I often do that too! ^_^;;  
  
Jeslene: Your welcome! (Don't worry you're not alone. I'm insane.) If you like angst I have a huge surprise for you in the next few chapters! Thank you for waiting patiently! I appreciate your review very much!  
  
sheilapiglet: A Rui fan? Well, I love Rui too! But yeah, I think Tsukushi belonged to Tsukasa. (No offense there!!) I'm so glad you like the fic! Who knows, maybe it would end up to be a Rui and Tsukushi fic after all! =.=;; Can't decide though. Thanks a lot for your encouragement!  
  
abc: Soon my friend, soon... The horrible truth will be out!! _ I'm just kidding. Thank you for reading it!!  
  
no.99: Eh, it gets more complicated!! Ta-da! Now we have a third person to remember! Presenting... Yue! Wow, I'm so happy that chapter two has less tense mistake! I know, I know, my tense still needs some (a lot) of working. I'll keep in mind to improve it though! Thank you!!!!!!  
  
jjj: Tsukasa and Tsukushi... hmmm, yes, I agree, their names somehow fits. *Laughs out loud* Thank you for liking Tsukasa and Tsukushi together! I'm with you!  
  
Ice angel: Your welcome! I love to communicate with you guys like this! Is it true that no one replies comments here? I think there's a few but I also think mine is the most 'talkative'. Thank you for wanting to read more and I absolutely adore your review!! ^__^  
  
aquasam: I don't like making Tsukasa upset too, but it's all Tsukushi's fault! *Puts all the blame on Makino* There's a little ripple appearing in their relationship now that Rui reappeared. So I guess I'll try to not torture them too much. *Hides crossed fingers behind back* Thank you for reviewing!  
  
jjj: =.=;; Dude, are you the same reviewer? *Looks up two nicknames* Haha, anyway even if you are, thanks again!! And sorry to keep you waiting. Chapter four would probably be out much longer. __  
  
NigHtEyeZ: Cotton candy, anyone? 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
AN: ^__^ Hi again! Let's make this short and easy. Hope you enjoy this fic so far and as for your reviews, thank you!  
  
**Sacrifice Your Love**  
  
Chapter four  
She falls asleep in his embrace. But wake up to find the only evidence of his existents was his scent. The sweet yet musky smell lingered on the empty bed sheet just beside her. That's not what she wants. What she wants, was him. He was nowhere to be found. As she lay motionless in the same position on the bed, her hand crept silently towards the empty space beside her. It was cold, he had already left her for a long time.  
  
Finally getting the strength to move, she sat up and noticed a note on the bedside table. She picked it up. 'Gone to attend some business. Will be back soon.' There were three black scribbles beneath the message. She barely could make out the words under the lines of cancellation. She just had to smile. The first one was 'From Domyouji'. He canceled that. The second read 'Love Domyouji'. He canceled that too. The third was 'Love Tsukasa'. Well, that too was canceled.  
  
She read the last one. The one he had settled down on. 'Love Tsukasa, your one and only fiancé'. Sometimes he amazed her. Just a simple note was enough for her mood to turn better. She will remember to tease Tsukasa about it when he gets back.  
  
~*~  
  
There was more surprise to come when she saw a person lazing on the sofa while switching television channels with the remote control in his hand. "Hanazawa Rui." The two words came out from her mouth automatically. It brought his attention from the television to her. Rui patted the seat beside him and mentioned for her to come over. Which she did, without a second invitation.  
  
The thumping of her heartbeat was getting louder and louder as she walked closer to him. She was having trouble breathing normally when she settled down right beside him. She didn't know what to say. Rui alone visiting her was certainly something awkward. But she liked this. The feeling of just sitting beside him was...appealing. A bouquet of flowers landed on her lap. "Eh?" Was she so deep in thought that she didn't realize Rui had switched the television off and was looking at her attentively now?  
  
"Tsukasa." Rui said with no much more than a flicker in his bright blue eyes. Seeing her not understanding a word he says, he repeated, with a little more information. "Tsukasa gives you the flower." What he meant was the flowers were a gift from Tsukasa and not him. "He told me to bring you out."  
  
"Why?" She hugged the flowers lightly and stared back at Rui.  
  
"To sell you." He got up from the sofa and reach out his hand. To her, it was shockingly similar to that day. The day Tsukasa found her in the park. Rui's palm was awfully familiar too. "Tsukushi?" Rui called, wondering why isn't she responding.  
  
"How much am I worth?" It was Rui's turn to be confused. Tsukushi took his hand and stood up. "How much can you get by selling me?" She sounded serious. Like there was no joke about it. It succeeded in making Rui laugh. He clutched his stomach and laughed till his heart content. Tsukushi stood still, admiring the seldom seen smile on his face.  
  
When he was satisfied from laughing, he patted her head. "A lot." He replied while leading her out of the mansion. He then turned his face back to her. "You worth a lot to me Tsukushi."  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't exactly a wonderful time spent with Rui. At first he suggested an expensive restaurant to take their lunch but Tsukushi declined, saying she wanted to walk around in town and maybe have lunch in a fast food restaurant. Unlike a certain curly-haired creature, Rui agreed without making much protest. Even tough so, by the look from his face, Tsukushi knew he did not enjoy the idea of 'walking'.  
  
Just as she guessed, Rui did not talk much. He kept to himself all the time; sometimes a small smile appeared when Tsukushi said something that was weird to him. She felt very uneasy when she stepped into a fast food restaurant with Rui following behind her. As they seated themselves in a corner, Tsukushi can't help but noticing all eyes were on them. Well, on Rui to be precise. The man yawned and stared dreamily outside the glass windows. He didn't even know he was attracting everyone's attention.  
  
[Most likely, he doesn't even care.] Slightly glancing at Rui, Tsukushi could understand why most of the young girls here are gapping at him to intensely. Rui propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand as he continue to stare outside. His long sleeved, baby blue coloured sweater goes well with his eyes. Showing not much of his skin but enough to prove the lean, muscular body hidden inside.  
  
"Tsukushi?" Rui called her name for the second time. What is so interesting about his sweater? Did she notice that it hadn't been wash for a week? That thought amused him. And it almost made him smile again. He was a different man with her around. "Tsukushi?" This time, he waved his hand in front of her face. That did the trick.  
  
"Huh?" Tsukushi lifted her head up too quickly, telling everyone that she was guilty of staring at Rui's sweater. She was thinking how good Tsukasa would look in this blue sweater. She made a note to ask Rui where did he get it later. Rui pointed his finger at the long queue. "You want me to order?" He nodded. Somehow, she was used to this guess-what-Rui-is-thinking game. "Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Tsukushi carried the tray of food back to her table. There were some women standing by her table, blocking Rui from her view. She realized the situation as she walked closer. They were trying to 'befriend' with Rui. As usual, Rui did not give a damn about the women talking to him. He acted like none of them existed. Lifting an eyebrow Tsukushi wondered how was she going to deal with this. She placed the tray on the table and sat down on her seat, opposite Rui. "Tsukushi." Was that a sigh of relieve she heard from Rui?  
  
"Can you excuse us? My friend doesn't like to talk much." Tsukushi smiled warmly at the women and tried to help Rui solve his problem. One of them shot a death glare at her then using her so-called 'sexy' voice, she spoke to Rui.  
  
"Is that ugly woman your girlfriend? Don't make me disappointed!" The others around her nodded in agreement. Tsukushi felt her bad temper fire up. She was about to do/say something back at the impolite woman when she saw that Rui was frowning.  
  
"Take that back." He was staring coldly at the woman. Having no reply, he clutched his fist and made his knuckles crack. "Take that back or I'll have to hurt you. You are already ugly enough." Tsukushi was shocked. That was the longest sentence she heard coming out from Rui!  
  
The woman had stepped back a little, her face struck with shock and embarrassment. She spoke to Tsukushi. "Your boyfriend's a weirdo!" With that, she turned and made her escape along with the others.  
  
"I didn't know you were that violent." And she thought Tsukasa was the only one. Tsukushi handed Rui a cup of coffee.  
  
"Am not." Rui was relaxed and back to his usual lazy self. He took the polystyrene cup and drank his coffee straight away without adding milk or sugar. He then paused before pushing the cup towards Tsukushi again. "Don't want it."  
  
"You shouldn't waste food like that." Tsukushi nagged like a mother but helped him to finish his coffee anyway. Setting the cup down, she asked him. "Good thing she didn't give us anymore trouble. Honestly, would you really hurt her?" She smiled, knowing the answer herself.  
  
Picking up a wrapped burger, Rui unwrapped it and took a small bite. He paused again after he swallowed. Then he gave the untouched burger back to Tsukushi. "No." He leaned back against his chair and his legs bumped into Tsukushi's, announcing he finished lunch. "I'll just leave you here and run away myself."  
  
"Meanie." Tsukushi muttered and pouted her lips playfully. She jumped back a little when Rui reach out his fingers to brush her lips. "What was that for?!"  
  
Rui then pointed at his own lips. "Cracked." Tsukushi's lips were cracked, maybe because of the hot weather. She felt her own lips and remembered something else.  
  
"Can you accompany me to buy something?" She remembered Tsukasa's lips also had the same problem. Buying a gift for your fiancé once in a while isn't a bad idea.  
  
~*~  
  
There were so many variety of lip-gloss that it made it hard for Tsukushi to choose from the rack. Flavours from Apple to Watermelon, she had to choose one, not too girlish and not too yucky or else Tsukasa wouldn't even touch it. Rui was in the same condition, amusing himself by finding weird flavours. His tall height stood out in the crowd of young girls in the small shop. Many eyes looked as he picked out one of the tube and examine its label before placing it back.  
  
"Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, lemon, blueberry, coconut...bubble gum?" Those were not the right taste for Tsukasa. Just when she was about to give up the search, her eyes caught 'the one' she had been searching for. It was even the last tube! She quickly grabbed it and headed for the counter.  
  
After she paid, she stood outside the shop, she happily applied the lip- gloss on her own lips first. The taste was perfect! Then she realized Tsukasa would be applying this on his own lips later, which means this was going to be an...indirect kiss. She blushed heavily. "What flavour?"  
  
Tsukushi turned to find Rui asking her a question. She had forgotten about him for a while there. "Guess." She smiled and rejoices at her good luck. Rui had question marks appearing on his head. How the heck is he going to guess over a hundred kinds of flavours?  
  
He solved it in the simplest way. Hunching his back, he tilted his head and pressed his lips over Tsukushi's. Her eyes widen in pure surprise. Time stopped for them. Tsukushi's mind was in a blank. This wasn't a kiss. More like lips touching lips. Rui moved away from her and pressed his lips together. "Grape."  
  
She lifted her fingers to touch the slightly burning lips of hers. Then red lines formed across her face. "No, it's peach." Rui paused for a moment before nodding thoughtfully, as if he hadn't done anything surprising. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Rui asked back with his innocent voice. "You asked me to guess." What he said wasn't exactly wrong. But neither was it right. Tsukushi believed he didn't did it on purpose though. As said, it wasn't a kiss. There was no reason to get mad at him.  
  
"Just don't do that again. Domyouji wouldn't like it if he saw you do that." There was a sudden change in Rui's expression, but it was gone in a blink. "We better go back now, Domyouji may be back from his business."  
  
Rui walked ahead. It was soft but still Tsukushi heard what Rui muttered under his breath. "I doubt that."  
  
~*~  
  
It was Sunday afternoon. Wasn't much of a surprise to Tsukushi when she found the street crowed with people taking their day off. It was hard to walk beside Rui with other passer-bys walking the other direction. So it ended up Tsukushi walking in front of Rui. She kept her sight on the pavement in order not to step on other's feet. Her partner had been quiet all this time. She wondered if he was still right behind her. But she did not have the guts to turn back, afraid to turn red when facing him. It wasn't everyday your fiancée's best friend kisses you.  
  
The crowd lessens; Tsukushi lifted her sight up briefly to see she was out of the sardine crowd. She was now standing in front of a grand looking hotel. The doorman looked pretty smart wearing his uniform. He smiled at her as if he was in a good mood. A hand tugged at hers sharply. Tsukushi snapped back her head. "Rui?"  
  
"Let's go the other way." Rui replied calmly but his grip on her hand was tight. He started to drag her the opposite way, back into the crowd.  
  
"What? Why?" Thinking of melting into the sardine crowd again made her head ached. She was curious of Rui's sudden decision of taking another route.  
  
"Tsukushi!" Rui tried in vain to urge her away. But it was too late. He knew she had seen something she shouldn't have seen. Slowly emerging out of the hotel was Tsukasa. Correction, it was Tsukasa and Yue.  
  
~*~  
  
It stung her eyes to watch Yue snuggling onto Tsukasa's arm as they walked down the steps. Tsukushi reminded herself that Yue was blind and it was normal for her to rely on Tsukasa when walking. But was it really that simple? Tsukasa said this was a 'business' he was attending. Then, a thought occurred in her mind. It frightens her. [Did he betray me?]  
  
Tsukushi's heart was racing fast. Tsukasa still hasn't noticed her. She doesn't like this. She doesn't want him to betray her. "Domyouji." Her voice wasn't loud but Tsukasa answered her anyway.  
  
Tsukasa blinked twice, maybe still confused of being caught red-handed. "Makino?" His expression darkened as he notice another person accompanying Tsukushi. "Rui? What are you doing here?" He shrugged off Yue's arms and charged towards them. With enough force, he shoved Rui till the man stumbles back a few steps. Tsukasa took Tsukushi in his protective embrace.  
  
"Domyouji!!" Tsukushi struggled to push Tsukasa away in no avail. She was unhappy about him pushing Rui. "It is MY question to ask you what are you doing here!"  
  
"Why are you here with Rui? I thought I told you I'll be back soon!" There was jealousy as sour as vinegar spilling out from his mouth. Tsukasa stared at Rui deadly, challenging him to take Tsukushi away.  
  
"Baka! Did you forget that you've ASKED Rui to take me out?!" Boy, was she fuming now. Tsukushi had never been this angry with Tsukasa. Not even the time he locked her up in the mansion in New York that she had been so mad.  
  
"Stupid woman, I would NEVER ask him to take you out!!" That, at least was true. The day Tsukasa ask Rui to date Tsukushi was the day he becomes penniless. Which is totally impossible.  
  
"Then..."The couple stared at Rui, who was currently enjoying the view of the pigeons lining up on the telephone lines. Totally ignoring the fuming duos. Tsukasa rolled his eyes and started to walk away with his hand still holding Tsukushi's. "Hold it! What about Yue? You can't leave her here like that!" She was surprised how forgetful Tsukasa was.  
  
"Rui, take Yue home. I'll deal with you later." Tsukasa said without turning back. All that was in his mind was the picture of Rui and Tsukushi having a wonderful 'date'. Which he did not like it one bit. He swears to chop off Rui's head one of these days.  
  
~*~  
  
They stayed quiet through the journey back to Tsukasa's mansion. Tsukushi had been thinking. So it was Rui's idea of taking her out. And she'd bet the flowers were from Rui too. Question number one. Why did he do so? Question number two. Why were Tsukasa and Yue inside a hotel? Clearly, she minded question number two the most. They could be doing anything for all she cares.  
  
Tsukasa had shot her a few sneaky glances, as if deciding if he should break the ice or not. "Makino..." He placed his hand on top of hers. But she shifted her hand away from his without even looking at him. Tsukasa sighed. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you really think it's my fault? Rui deserves that push."  
  
Tsukushi wondered to laugh or to strangle him. She was angry because he treated Rui that way but mainly, she was unhappy because Tsukasa had been with another woman. "What about Yue?" She finally returns his comment.  
  
"What about her?" Tsukasa's innocent look could be compared with Rui's. As if suddenly realized why she wouldn't talk to him at first, his mood lightens. Tsukasa grinned evilly and slide closer to her. The car swerved a little, causing his arm to touch hers. He lifted his hand and touched her face lightly, making her face tinted in pink.  
  
"Ita!" Tsukushi yelped as Tsukasa pinched her cheek. She pinched his cheeks back with both hands and soon they were in a war of the pinching game. In the end, they had small bruises everywhere from the pinching but they were laughing and giggling like little kids. For a moment there, Tsukasa was enhanced by Tsukushi's pure, genuine smile. He can't help it but to lean forward and gave her a peck on her temple.  
  
"Last time you asked me to believe you. Would you trust me if I say Yue is my business partner and we were having lunch in that hotel just now?" He looked at Tsukushi with his eager black orbs, praying that she'll understand him.  
  
Tsukushi regretted for suspecting Tsukasa. She knew Tsukasa loves her. And she promised herself that she would not doubt that love Tsukasa provided to her in future to come. For this man truly loves her and she... If she had loved him before she lost her memories, then she was falling all over again for him. This time even deeper.  
  
Tsukasa became worried when Tsukushi didn't seem to be replying him. What if she doesn't want to believe him? What if she wants to leave him? No! She was too important to him. He did not want to lose her.  
  
A sudden kiss melts every questions and doubts in their hearts. To Tsukasa's surprise, it was Tsukushi who had made the move. Her small hands trembled a bit as she held onto his shoulder, her nose brushed his cheek lightly and her face burning hot. Tsukasa pushed down the urge to pin her down. Her clumsy, inexperience kisses lighted up his desires. Closing his eyes and taking the reins, he joined her in the world where only they existed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Domyouji, for you." Yesterday's incident somehow brought them even closer then before. Tsukasa would tease her non-stop for being jealous and Tsukushi would pout and throw stuffs at him. Being snatch a kiss during one of their fight-and-make-up session, Tsukushi remembers about the gift she had bought for him. She found it in her bag and gave it to him abruptly.  
  
Tsukasa studied the peach flavoured lip-gloss before looking up at Tsukushi's face again. "When did you get this?" He asked with not much expression.  
  
She was worried all of the sudden. "Yesterday, when Rui..." She stopped mid- sentence, mentally giving herself a lecture about saying the wrong things at the wrong time. Tsukushi tried to change the topic. "There were so many flavours and I can't find the right one for you. There's strawberry, blueberry... oh, there's even a bubble..."  
  
Tsukushi can't continue her sentence as her mouth was locked in a breath- taking kiss. Tsukasa wouldn't let go of her until she was almost out of breath. "Thanks." He planted another kiss on her cheek. Smiling like a young boy, he nuzzled against her neck.  
  
Tsukushi doesn't know what's the big deal. Or why is he so happy because of one little lip-gloss. But to Tsukasa, it told him that she was thinking of him yesterday. She had not forgot about him when she was on a date with Rui. This means a lot to him. How he wished they could stay like this forever. But sometimes, wishes may never come true.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me again why must I stay at Rui's place for the time being?" Fingers rubbing her temple gently, trying to ease the headache, Tsukushi asked her fiancé in a tired tone. Tsukasa had an arm around her waist and was currently directing Rui's driver to handle Tsukushi's luggage with care. Rui leaned against the wall and watched the scene quietly. He'll leave all the talking to Tsukasa.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" It wasn't his fault that he had to chase Tsukushi out from his mansion. "I have news this morning that the 'old hag' is coming back tonight." Tsukasa would never call Domyouji Kaeda any other name than that. He helpfully tucked a strand of Tsukushi's hair behind her ear before continuing. "If you don't remember, she isn't exactly the most wonderful person on earth."  
  
That somehow made sense to Tsukushi. Although she really disliked the idea of leaving Tsukasa, the thought of meeting this woman wasn't any appealing. "Well... when can I come back?" Another fact that she didn't want to accept was that Tsukasa said they couldn't meet each other during his mother's stay.  
  
"Until the old woman goes back to wherever she popped out from." Tsukasa eyed Rui wearily. Tsukushi was important to him and he could only trust three people to take care of her. Rui seemed to be an excellent choice, as he would not dare to imagine what might Akira or Soujirou 'teach' Tsukushi if she stayed with them. He had warned Rui beforehand that if anything happens to Tsukushi, physical or mentally, Tsukasa would not hesitate to break Rui's neck. "Don't worry. She never stays for long."  
  
All of Tsukushi's bags were loaded inside the car by now; the driver went to inform his master, Rui. After saying a few words, Rui nodded and moved away from the wall. He looked solemnly at the two before entering the car first. It was time for her to go. Tsukushi glanced up sadly at Tsukasa as he held her tighter. Blushing furiously, she decided to ask him a stupid yet girlish question. "Will you miss me?"  
  
It couldn't be seen by far, but a slight pink blush had crept on Tsukasa's face. "Get moving already, Rui's waiting." He loosened his arm and ushered her to go. Tsukushi bit her lower lip in disappointment. Couldn't he at least comfort her by saying he will? Heaving a sigh, she walked towards the car. She was stopped immediately with a pair of familiar arms from behind wrapped around her waist. "Domyouji?" She turned her head slightly to see the person behind her.  
  
"Let Rui wait." Burying his head at the side of Tsukushi's neck, his lips made contact with her skin as he mumbled. "I won't miss you because you'll always be on my mind." Touched by his remark, Tsukushi blushed and lowered her head, her sweet smile hidden with her dark chocolate hair. If anything should happen to them, Tsukushi never wants to leave this man. Because he loves her and she knows it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rui patted Tsukushi's head gently. The girl grunted and turned her head away from his touch. A strand of her hair fell in front of her nose, making her twitch her dainty nose once in a while. Rui studied her frowning face and tried his best not to laugh hysterically. It was such a wonder that Tsukushi can even make Rui laugh when she's sleeping. Using her arms as her pillow, the hardness of the table was nothing compared to the hardness of the beds in Rui's guestrooms.  
  
It has been a few days since Tsukushi moved in. Rui enjoyed her company although all he could give her was water, food and shelter. What he couldn't give her was time. Rui had to sleep fourteen hours a day and the other ten hours were already used up when he goes to work. So put it in another way, Tsukushi is always alone. But she didn't blame him. Of course, he knows Tsukushi is a brilliant and understanding woman. Too bad she's taken.  
  
He finally decides to help her. Leaning down a bit closer to her, Rui brushed her hair out of the way, preventing it from tickling her nose. Tsukushi's lips parted slightly, breathing through her mouth. Rui's attention was suddenly focused on her lips. It looked smooth, luscious and tempting. He remembered the last time he tried it. It was too fast for his likeness. And he remembered how hard his heart was pumping when he tried to muster out an answer for the flavour of her lip-gloss.  
  
Rui was loosing his self-control. And that didn't bother him. Closer and closer he leaned, wanting very badly to try her original taste. That was when the book on Tsukushi's lap fell with a loud 'bang'. Tsukushi straighten up, her eyes wide, startled and shocked. By then, Rui had also moved away from her in guilt.  
  
Tsukushi looked around. She almost had forgotten where she was. Of course she was in Rui's mansion. She was in the living room. She was not in Tsukasa's mansion. She was not in Tsukasa's bedroom. Outside the window, the sky had already turned dark. How long she had been sleeping? "What time is it?"  
  
There were no clocks hanging around the living room, so Rui had to glance on his watch. "Almost ten." Tsukushi's mouth dropped open like a goldfish. She shot up and ran outside the room. Rui followed behind her as she went inside another room, he stayed just outside the opened doorframe. He realized what her 'excitement' was when the phone rang.  
  
Tsukushi grabbed the telephone at its first ring and smiled brightly. "Domyouji!" Good lord! She almost slept through his phone call! This was the only thing that cheers her up every single day. Every night, ten o'clock sharp, Tsukasa would phone her and they would talk till one or two in the morning. Usually, Tsukushi would sit down next to the phone from nine and wait patiently for her fiancé to call.  
  
"Why is your voice different? Are you okay?" She spoke into the receiver softly, clutching it as tightly and as closely as she could. Tsukushi missed him badly. She was at the edge of doing anything just to be with Tsukasa again. "What do you mean only idiots gets sick? You mean to say only idiots DON'T get sick, ne? But I guess that's wrong since you are an idiot." She giggled and Rui swears he could hear the angry shouting sound from the other side of the line. Tsukushi did not notice Rui standing there.  
  
The shouting of Tsukasa's then died down. Rui noted the side of Tsukushi's face turning pink. He wondered what is Tsukasa saying. "Jealous again? Why can't you stop picking on Rui?" Rui lifted an eyebrow. So they were talking about him?  
  
"No Domyouji. He did not do anything 'unforgivable' to me. In fact I like staying here. Rui treats me better than you do. Maybe I'll stay here forever." And then Tsukushi smiled again as she stretched her arms straight, giving a lot of distance between the telephone and her ear. Tsukasa began to shout and curse once more.  
  
Rui shook his head and silently closed the door. Tsukushi hadn't remembered any of her memories yet but she sure is becoming more and more like the older version of Tsukushi. Stepping on Tsukasa's weak side, threatening him and teasing him. All this yet Rui envied his friend. A bitter grin appeared as Rui wondered of he'll be able to love another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsukushi was worried. She talked to Tsukasa yesterday night and his voice was very funny. She glanced at the study room's clock. It read ten thirty. And she looked at the motionless telephone. [Ring! Damn it! Ring!]  
  
She doesn't know Tsukasa's phone number. And she was dead worried. Rui wasn't back from work and she doesn't know his company number either. Soujirou and Akira...well, they change cell phone too many times to stop the one-night-stand women from harassing them.  
  
One more look at the clock. Ten thirty one. She was out of the study room in a flash.  
  
~*~  
  
"Domyouji-sama!" The butler and maid ducked as a flying vase shot over their heads and smashed the wall.  
  
"Come in one more time and I'll throw the fucking table at you!" Tsukasa walked towards the door and slammed it shut. His breath was hard and ragged, as if he had entered a race. He went back to his huge cream- coloured bed and collapsed on it weakly. There was a timid knocking sound on the door. Tsukasa frowned, using his last strength to shout. "Shut the fuck up already! Get lost!" The knocking sound stopped.  
  
Closing his eyes, Tsukasa sighed wearily. He had been busy dealing with Yue and the old hag these days and the only comfort he could find was Tsukushi. But the phone lines went haywires today and his cell phone ain't had run out of battery. He was in a bad mood not being able to make any call. Tsukasa tossed over on his side and images of Tsukushi invaded his mind. [How is she today?]  
  
His thoughts froze as he heard the sliding sounds of the window in his room. He frowned irritably. [Just when will those assholes ever stop bothering me?]  
  
The sneaky person crept as silently as he/she could towards Tsukasa's bed. Tsukasa reminded himself to fire whoever this person was first thing in the morning. In one swift move, Tsukasa counted his timing well and smacked the intruder's face with the only thing his hand could reach, a thick book. The person yelped and squatted down, covering her (Tsukasa know it was a girl from her voice) nose. "I thought I told you to get..."  
  
Tsukasa switched on the bedside lamp and his eyes almost popped out. Tsukushi's face was red and she stared at him with wetness in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and bent her head down so Tsukasa couldn't see her face. "Makino?! Are you alright?" Tsukasa hopped out from bed and knelt down beside her, ushering her to lift her head up so he could see how badly her face is damaged. "Makino!" He was really worried when she did not respond him.  
  
He was so worried that he didn't notice her right hand taking hold of the book lying a few inches away from her feet. *WHAMP!!!* Tsukushi stood up and grinned evilly at Tsukasa, who was holding his head with both hands now. "Now you know how it hurts like hell."  
  
"Why you..." Tsukasa tried to curse but his head throbbed painfully from the blow Tsukushi given him with the book. "That's not the way to treat a sick person." He mumbled under his breath. Tsukushi's sensitive ears heard him anyway.  
  
"Sick?" She watched him stood up and lay flat on his bed. Tsukushi joined him, taking a seat beside him. The issue of asking him why is there so much security outside the Domyouji's mansion and why they wouldn't let her in was forgotten. It was her luck to sneak into the room Tsukasa occupied, the ground floor too. Placing a hand on his forehead, Tsukushi gasped. "Domyouji! You have a high fever!"  
  
Tsukasa shut his eyes. After being hit on the head, the world was spinning rapidly around him. Feeling very guilty for her action earlier, Tsukushi run her fingers through Tsukasa's curly hair. She was surprised it felt soft and smooth, not hard and rough as she expected. Her eyes darted around the messy room. There was an untouched bowl of heavy medical smell liquid on the bedside table. Straight away, she knew the problem. "Why can't you take your medicine like an good boy?"  
  
Straining his eyes open into small slits, Tsukasa muttered. "It taste horrible. And I'm not a 'boy'." He felt incredibly comfortable with her fingers gently messaging his throbbing head. The comfort increased, Tsukasa shifted his head closer until his hair brushed her thigh. Tsukushi smiled as Tsukasa realized he might as well rest his head on her lap, she thinks he looks like a lazy cat.  
  
"Even if it is horrible, you don't have to throw things at them." It was funny how she could envision Tsukasa angrily throwing things at his butler and maid, acting childish and not wanting to take his medicine like a spoiled brat. "They're just doing their job." Taking the expensive looking china bowl with one hand, Tsukushi used the other to pat Tsukasa's cheek, mentioning for him to open his eyes.  
  
Tsukasa's face cringed at the sight but then grinned. "Feed me." She blinked. What did he said? "Feed me. Mouth to mouth." His grin grew wider. With Tsukushi's personality, he knows she'd murder him first. Just when he thought he had won the fight, Tsukushi lifted the bowl to her mouth and took in one mouthful of the black liquid. "Ma-Makino?!" Tsukasa stammered. He sat up due to his shock.  
  
She swallowed the medicine. Tsukasa can't believe it but she swallowed his medicine. Tsukushi stuck her tongue out and tried not to gag. "Look, it doesn't really taste that bad." [Yeah, it's disgusting!]  
  
She did it for him. Tsukasa sighed at her madness and took the bowl from her hand. "Baka." Consuming it in one gulp, the taste was worse than he thought it would be. Finally, he gave the clean bowl back to Tsukushi. "There, happy now?" He asked while snaking his arm around her waist. "It is time for some catching up, Makino."  
  
Tsukushi lowered her head bashfully and escaped from his lips. "I think you should rest." Her heart was thumping painfully against her chest, she felt her ears hot and his touch burnt her skin. But at the same time, she felt the need for his skin contact. She wanted to be in his arms. Wanted to remember how his kisses taste like.  
  
"I think you should stay still and close your eyes." Tsukasa's deep throaty voice was dripping with affection and lust. She would be really dense not to notice his hunger for her. Tsukushi blushed but closed her eyes. "Good girl." Ever so gently, his lips brushed hers. Tempting her to confess her hidden needs too. Slightly biting his lower lip, punishing him for teasing her like that, Tsukushi won the fight again. Their light, playful kisses turned into deep, passionate ones.  
  
When he finally left her lips, they were both in need of air. "I've missed you." Tsukasa blurted out all of the sudden. The hot and passionate atmosphere immediately turned into an awkward one with both of them blushing heavily, wondering what the heck to say.  
  
The bitter, sweet taste of his kiss lingered inside Tsukushi's mouth. Unable to stop the frantic beatings of her heart, she chooses her only way out. "I'm going back..." She hit the breaks just in time before the words 'to Rui' came out. It just sounds weird. Tsukushi pushed herself up from the bed and smiled as if nothing happened. "Get well soon."  
  
She found out that she couldn't move even one step with his black orbs watching her like that. Tsukasa shifted so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, he held out his left arm. With no words spoken, Tsukushi knows what he wants. As she stood in front of Tsukasa, he encircled her waist with one arm then buried his face gently against her flat stomach. Tsukushi placed one hand on his shoulder and the other run through his hair while her fingers playfully twirled a few strands of his curly hair. "Stay. Please stay."  
  
His muffled and drowsy voice almost succeeded in stopping her from leaving. Tsukushi lifted Tsukasa's head, wanting him to look at her. "I was worried because you didn't call. Since everything is all right now, I have to go." That wasn't it. Tsukushi understands that there is another reason for her to leave. Rui would be damn worried about her if he couldn't find her.  
  
She kissed him. Not his lips but his feverish forehead. [No, Makino. Everything is not all right.] He watched as she gently shoved his arm away and freed herself. [Everything is a mess. I'm not sure what to do.] It struck him funny when she sat on the windowsill, but he was in no mood to laugh. [I'm scared, Makino. I'm scared of losing you.]  
  
"Domyouji." Tsukushi smiled, not knowing one bit of his thought. "I miss you too." She swung her legs to the outer side of the window and slides herself down to solid ground. Running out from Domyouji's mansion, Tsukushi never looked back.  
  
She would have stayed that night.  
  
She would never leave him that night.  
  
If she knows their blessings are officially over after that night.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
AN: So the good part (At least I think so) is coming next! Hope you guys are still wondering where this silly little fic is going. And again, I have to sincerely ask you guys for some review. To push me into writing better then I usually do. Than you for reading!  
  
Thank you notes:  
  
babypookie: Thank you for being the first reviewer for chapter three!! Oh, don't I love to make Tsukasa suffer? *Smiles innocently.*  
  
Joan: Tsukasa had to grow up sooner or later, ne? *Hugz* Thank you for liking my fic! Your question will be answered soon and I like the way you said Tsukuhi was an exception. ^_^  
  
Fad[i]Ng` aWaY: Oh my god! Your nick's so cool. *Drools* Anyway, Rui had made a lot of appearance in this chapter, hope you like him here too! And yeah, I just love to make Tsukasa jealous of Rui. That's the whole idea, ne? Thank you for reviewing.  
  
ThePinkSpider: Of course I will continue!! (Only it takes me a long time to update) Thank you for liking my style of writing! ^_~  
  
blue: Well, I hope Yue is nothing much too. Thank you for your review again! I mean thank you soooo much! I will keep up the good work and do a better chapter!  
  
Haruka605: *Giggles* I don't know if it's good to be addicted to a fic, but I'm darn please you are. Thank you so much for saying that! You're such a dear!  
  
Sam: Thank you for the compliment! But I would like to say I don't write really well. (Even though I'm overjoyed when you said I am) I have loads of spelling mistake and past/present tense mistake. And yes, there's something about Yue, we're going to know soon. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ruth: *Bingo!* Something did happen to Tsukushi. *NigHtEyeZ zips mouth* But I ain't telling. And I'll try my hardest not to torture them. *Grins evilly* Thank you for guessing!  
  
sheilapiglet: Oops, I forget to think of a happy ending for Rui!! *Gasp!* Thank you for reminding me!! Thanks a lot! Now let's see. Tsukushi with Tsukasa or Tsukushi with Rui.?  
  
Jeslene: Haha! As I said, I'm very insane too. Thanks for your wonderful review. And I love your fic too! Even I seldom have the time to read it. *Bad NigHtEyeZ, bad!* Don't worry, I really admire your work and I hope to get to read it soon!  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX: Yes, you'll have to keep on guessing. And that's pretty smart of you to notice the title. *Hides in the dark corner sulking* Anyway, if anyone of them the characters die, I'll be dead meat. *Smiles* Thank you for liking T&T pairing!!!  
  
jjj: Why, thank you for reviewing!  
  
NigHtEyeZ: Popcorn, anyone? 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Hana Yori Dango.

AN: Ohayo! How are you today? __ Hope you are ready for another chapter! Go for it!! As usual, love your reviews! Thank you for the supports!

**Sacrifice Your Love**

Chapter five

Domyouji Tsukasa had never felt this trapped before. He was cornered with one last choice. Which he'd rather die then to do it. But things had come to an end that even dying can't solve any problem. He had to tell the truth. He had to break Tsukushi's heart. 

~*~

Tsukushi sat down on the luxurious couch, fiddling her fingers nervously. Her eyes darted around the familiar living room as she waited for her fiancé's arrival. Rui had informed her that Tsukasa's mother had left this morning and Tsukasa wanted to talk to her. So here she is, inside the Domyouji mansion, nervous for no reasons at all.

A silly smile formed on her face. After weeks of waiting, Tsukushi was finally going to be together with her fiancé again. She was so deep inside her thought that she did not notice the door opening and Tsukasa stepping in. Tsukasa was looking at the daydreaming woman in amusement. He did a light cough to get her attention. 

"D-Domyouji!" Tsukushi blushed. She knows he had seen her silly, daydreaming face just now. Oh the shame!

"Yo." He took a seat in the armchair opposite her and grinned. "What were you thinking about with that stupid smile?"

"That's none of your business!" Everything seems normal. But Tsukushi noticed something was not right. Tsukasa had taken the seat opposite her, not beside her like usual. Is it her imagination or does he sound cold towards her? [Chill! Maybe he just wants to have a good look at you. Don't get paranoid Tsukushi!] "Rui said you wanted to talk to me. Why must it be so formal? Can't you wait till I move back here?"

Tsukasa did not answer her straight away. He took his time to look at the woman he loves, making Tsukushi uneasy again. When he finally took his eyes away from Tsukushi, he heaved a sigh and stared at the coffee table in front of him. "No, I can't wait. Because you aren't moving back here and I want to talk to you about… your family."

Tsukushi frowned. Why was Tsukasa acting so weird?  But she was more interested in the topic of her family. "You mean to say that I'm moving back to stay with them?" She wasn't really eager to see her family, three people that she doesn't recognize. And that means she had to leave Tsukasa, the only person she wants to rely on.

"No." Tsukasa answered before pausing again. He chewed on his lower lips, and ran his fingers through his curly hair while keeping his stare at the coffee table. It was as if he didn't know what to say next. When he finally looked at her, Tsukasa warned her beforehand. "What I'm going to tell you soon ain't any good news, don't blame me for not telling you earlier."

Tsukasa spoke each and every word slowly and clearly, all the suspense was killing Tsukushi, but she breathed in a breath and prepared for the worst. Tsukasa dropped the bomb after she nodded her head in reply. "Your family…"

His voice trailed off. Just when Tsukushi was about to open her mouth to tell Tsukasa she doesn't want to hear anymore, he continues in a quiet voice. "…were involved in a tragic car accident a week before you disappeared. They drove off a cliff and their bodies were never found."

[Family? Accident? Bodies never found??] So this was the reason why Tsukasa did not bring her to visit her parents. They were already dead. 

Tsukushi did not know what she was feeling. She can't even remember the features of her parents nor her little brother. But they were her closest blood-relation members. Sure she was shook up by the news, but she controlled her emotions, only staring intensively at her fingers. It turned bright pink due to her pressing it together too hard. 

"I don't blame you, Domyouji." At least she still has her loving fiancé to stand by her. She won't survive if Tsukasa was gone too. The mere thought of Tsukasa dying could make her cry. The couch sank a bit as Tsukasa sat beside her, taking her hands in his, comforting her gently.

When she was stable enough to talk, Tsukushi asked the man beside her. "I don't understand. Why can't I stay with you?" She felt her hands turn cold when Tsukasa released them. He stood up and then studied her before smiling a fake smile.

"It doesn't matter, just forget about what I've said." He walked towards the door. "Wait there. I'll be back." As his hand touched the doorknob, Tsukasa hesitated. Closing his eyes, he was determine to tell Tsukushi everything and not running away at the last second. "Makino."

Tsukushi looked at him with eyes full of sadness, was she prepared to take the second bomb? "Do you know how Yue became blind?" Tsukushi shook her head. She always thought Yue was born blind. "She had a car crash a year ago."

She can't help but gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that." Poor Yue… to think Tsukushi was jealous of her when Tsukasa gave her extra care. Tsukasa leaned his back against the wall beside the door.

"I was the driver."

Tsukushi's eyes widen. "Eh?" Were her ears playing tricks? Tsukasa didn't say what she thinks he had said, did he?

Tsukasa shoved his hands inside his pockets. As he lowered his head, a lock of his curly hair came down his forehead. With seriousness in his eyes, he blurted out more of the truth. "I was the reckless driver that made Yue blind."

"She was hospitalized and I've visited her sometime. You never knew about her existence since you were busy working and I didn't tell you." Tsukasa confessed. "In case you don't know, she is the daughter of the biggest oil plantation in Japan." In other words, Yue was darn rich. "Her family had the power to sue me, or even put me in jail."

"As you can see, they didn't. They only had one condition to set me jail-free."

"And what was the condition?" All these time, Tsukushi kept quiet. The uneasy feeling overwhelmed her. She doesn't think she'll enjoy what she's going to hear next. Tsukushi could see that Tsukasa was having a hard time confessing, but she wasn't in the mood to be merciful now.

So, Tsukasa dropped the third bomb. "You are not my fiancée, Makino. Yue is."

He continues to speak, not daring to look up at Tsukushi. Lying to her all this time had been pure torture to him. "I guess you ran away when you've found out I was engaged with another woman."

"What about the rings?" [Please, oh god please… Let this be a dream…]

"That's not an engagement ring. I've gave it to you as a present of our anniversary a few years ago." To tell the truth, Tsukushi was not the only one with a heart breaking. He doesn't want this to happen. He had wanted to be with Tsukushi. Only her.

Tsukushi buried her face in her hands, taking her time to swallow all the hard truth Tsukasa told her. She was wrong all this time. Tsukasa never belonged to her. "Why did you lie…?" 

Pictures flashed by in her mind. The time Tsukasa stood in front of her, in the rain, stretching out his hand. The time, he gently rubbed her head with a dry towel. The times he gets jealous of any other man who touched her. The way he dreamily looks at her as his lips kissed hers. It was all faked.

"I don't want to lie anymore." He didn't answer her question but kept telling her unspoken truth. "Yue came to New York that day. That's why I'm didn't spend time with you, I had to accompany her. Akira, Soujirou and Rui know about this. So they were surprised when you told them you were my fiancée." The word 'fiancée' came out more like a choke.

"Answer me, Domyouji. Why did you lie?" Were all his sweet, gentle words a fraud? Was he kissing and hugging her when his mind was thinking about Yue? It hurt Tsukushi. It hurt her when Tsukasa finally answered her question.

[Got to be cruel to be kind.] "For fun."

"What?" Tsukushi's blurred mind was suddenly clear. Tears that almost poured out halted from hearing this answer. She had imagined him telling her many kinds of excuses for lying to her, telling her that she was his fiancée when she wasn't. But she had never expected Tsukasa to lie for fun.

"Fun?" She repeated. All at once, she felt the energy draining away from her body. Tsukushi supposed she should get angry. She should scream and yell at Tsukasa. She should cry. But she didn't and couldn't. Just because she still trust him. Tsukushi believes that Tsukasa loves her after all those hurtful lies he told. 

She stood up from the couch and walked over to Tsukasa. Standing in front of him, Tsukushi had to raise her head slightly to look at his face. She stopped the urge of wanting to wrap her arms around his waist and to cry freely onto his seemingly warm chest. She wasn't weak.

"I don't care if you lied for fun or that Yue is your fiancée. Tell me one thing. What am I to you right now? Right this second." Tsukushi spoke with a tone so calm it even scares herself. "Do you feel anything for me? Do you… love me?" Uncertainty flooded her. Tsukasa gazed at her for quite some time. Was that tenderness she sees flashing by his black orbs?

"Don't you understand?" He replied with a toneless voice. "Everything I did since I've found you in New York was for fun. I stopped loving you from a long time ago."

Tsukushi felt another weight of dread adding onto her already broken heart. She shook her head slowly; her eyes and nose were red from holding back her tears to long. She wondered if the curly-haired man leaning against the wall was actually someone else, not her Domyouji Tsukasa. He was hurting her. 

"How could you do this to me? You bastard! Making me fall so deeply in love with you and telling me you don't love me at all! Is it really that fun playing with my feelings?!" Tsukushi paused, trying to find a trace of reaction in Tsukasa's face. There wasn't any. She felt her cheeks turning hot and knew she was about to breakdown.

This was it; she couldn't stay in the same room with Tsukasa any longer. Tsukushi had to hide, had to find a place so she could curl up and lick her wounds, any place without Tsukasa in it. She pulled open the door and halted. Turning to face Tsukasa one last time, she spoke with a bitter smile. 

"I know I should hate you, but I couldn't. No matter that you had lie to me or how disappointed I am now…" Tsukushi placed her hands on Tsukasa's shoulders. She stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss directly on Tsukasa's lips. A small, light, tender, sweet kiss that almost melt Tsukasa's harden heart. But she ended the kiss too soon. Stepping back from him, Tsukushi wiped a single trail of tear running down her cheek with the back of her hand. 

"I love you." She whispered hoarsely and went out of the room.

Tsukasa stayed in his position for a while. The room was cold and quiet. Ever so slowly, he pulls his right hand out from his pocket and touched his warm lips. He swallowed his saliva. Suddenly, he felt angry and was in need of something to punch. He found himself punching the wall with his bare fist. With every punch, he cursed out colourful vocabularies. 

[You are not my fiancée, Makino.] Hurting Tsukushi equals hurting himself.

After a few hard punches, the white wall was coloured with bright red marks from Tsukasa's fist. But he couldn't feel it. What he had done to Tsukushi had hurt more. 

[I stopped loving you from a long time ago.] Lying to Tsukushi equals to lying to himself.

His breathing was ragged, he finally stopped because he knows nothing he do could get back his rights to love Tsukushi again. Leaning his back against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor, Tsukasa shut his eyes and muttered out the forbidden words.

"I love you too, Makino."

~*~

Tsukushi flung herself on the hard bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had been in the same position ever since she came back to Rui's place, thinking of how funny her life is. To be precise, she had lost quite a number of important things. She lost her precious memories, her family and her Tsukasa.

She did not cry. For to her, crying means she had accepted the fact that Tsukasa and her were never meant to be. She refused to accept that ridiculous fact. Closing her eyes, she could only see Tsukasa's solemn face. How expressionless he was when he said he stopped loving her. [He was lying.]

The proof of his love for her could be seen in many ways. Was he really stupid enough to think he could fool her just by saying he did not love her? Tsukushi understands the situation Tsukasa was in. He had to take Yue's hand in marriage if he wanted to stay jail-free.

There was only one simple way to solve this of course. Yue. She had to find Yue.

"Stupid headache!" Tsukushi sat up and roughly massaged her temples. Why did everything have to become so complicated? Her eyes caught her small cell phone lying motionless beside her. She picked it up and pressed a few buttons. This phone was a gift from Tsukasa. He gave it to her after that night he was sick, saying if she gets sick one day, she wouldn't have the trouble contacting him. That was how sweet Tsukasa is.

Tsukushi rubbed the transparent screen with her thumb. "Domyouji…" She whispered the name listed on her phone. Her thumb went numb; she wants to press the call button.

"Ah!! What am I doing?!" Tsukushi tossed the phone back onto her bed again and lay flat on her back. This was all wrong. She shouldn't be in Rui's guestroom tonight. She shouldn't be alone. She should have been in Tsukasa's room, with the man himself. Tsukushi sighed and hugged a pillow to comfort herself. [What went wrong?]

~*~

Tsukasa stared blankly at the name on his cell phone. 'Makino.'

If pressing the call button and talking to her could heal his pained heart, then he would call her. No matter the consequence. He was about to press the call button when his cell phone ranged. Looking at the caller's name, Tsukasa quickly answered his phone.

"What do you want?" He asked in a somewhat toleration tone. Tsukasa crossed his legs and played with the silver ring hanging on his neck. It was the ring with Tsukushi's name carved on it. He suddenly wondered if Tsukushi had taken her necklace off. [She should have.]

"You only want to hear my voice?" Tsukasa sighed in defeat. "Anything else before I end the call?" He wasn't in a mood to be nice today. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temple, Tsukasa resisted the urge to yawn. 

He suddenly opened his eyes wide and shot up from his armchair. Holding the cell phone closer to his ear, he yelled in disbelief. "Yue, what do you mean we're having a pool-side party to celebrate our engagement??!!" 

~*~

Tsukushi made herself as small and as unnoticeable as she could. Well she couldn't possibly do that as standing around her were Soujirou, Akira and Rui. The three men stood out from the crowd and they were attracting many attentions of the women and of course business men who want to have a 'good' relation with their company.

She could sense that Soujirou and Akira were trying to skip around the topic of her current relationship with Tsukasa, careful not to step on her pained spot while making up funny or weird comments of their surroundings. Rui just stood unsteadily beside her, yawning a few times before staring blankly back at the crowd. Tsukushi appreciated them accompanying her but… Her eyes unwillingly swerved to the direction opposite the huge, elegant swimming pool.

There stood Tsukasa and Yue, as close as they possibly could get. Yue was wearing a low-cut, golden yellow coloured gown that almost sparkles under the romantically lit night sky. She wore no accessories but a pair of simple pearl earrings and her light brown sunglasses gave a unique touch to complete her outstanding feature. Yue is beautiful.

Her long, slender arms clung onto Tsukasa's as they talked to another young couple. Tsukushi recognize that smile on Tsukasa's face. It was his 'fake' smile. He only shows it when he's dealing in an unwanted problem and his fists aren't the solution. Somehow, it occurs to Tsukushi that the pool-side party wasn't his idea. She found out that she couldn't take her eyes off Tsukasa. With the formal clothing he's wearing now, Tsukasa looked twice as dashing as he usually was.

Tsukushi pressed her lips together. She wanted to be in Yue's position. She wanted to be the one snuggling so tenderly next to Tsukasa. Then Tsukushi saw the golden rings on each of Tsukasa and Yue's finger. A slight pang of betrayal slammed her chest. Soujirou was asking her something, she replied, not knowing what she had said. Tsukushi opened her handbag, fishing inside until she touched her cold silver ring.

Tsukushi wondered sadly if he had taken off his silver ring or maybe he had thrown it away already. [He should have.] She continues her 'Tsukasa-gazing' activity. It was not in her plan when Tsukasa move his view away from the couple and stared across the pool directly at her. Their gazes were locked for a second. 

She swears Tsukasa had been avoiding her for the whole evening. But now, from a distance, they watched each other. It would take a fool to not notice that Tsukasa yearned to be with Tsukushi. "Tsukushi?" Soujirou patter her shoulder, breaking her fragile contact with Tsukasa.

"Yes?" Tsukushi averted her eyes to concentrate on Soujirou. Her face was red and she had no idea why her heart was thumping away. One single eye contact from Tsukasa was all she needed to get nervous and jumpy. Tsukushi suddenly felt like crying. Her love was so close yet so far. She wanted to scream his name and call him a baka.

"We're going inside to get some beer." Soujirou eyed Tsukushi's outfit in a way that made Rui step on his foot 'accidentally'. The simple tight fitting red dress was actually a gift from Tsukasa. It was new and Tsukushi never thought this might come in handy one day. 

As Soujirou yelped and cursed Rui, Akira had his arm around Tsukushi's bare shoulders casually. "This freaking party doesn't serve the real thing. Wanna tag along?" Tsukushi muffled a laugh when Rui 'playfully' shoved his elbow against Akira's waist. The poor man winced and held the place where Rui had struck. Rui placed himself in between the two playboys and Tsukushi, half glaring and half lazily staring at the men.

"Thanks for the offer, you guys go ahead." Soujirou and Akira shrugged. They told her that they'd be back soon and ask her not to miss them too much. For the first time since she arrived at the party, Tsukushi laughed aloud. Ushering them to be on their way, Tsukushi noticed that one person stayed behind with her.

"Aren't you going?" Tsukushi asked Rui. Somehow, he seemed moody tonight. If Tsukushi was right, she thinks that Rui is having a lot of trouble with his work. And now, he was worried for her. This was just unfair to him. Tsukushi wanted him to have a good time and relax. What best way than getting drunk with your best friends?

"No." His answer was short, simple and clear. Rui glanced at the other side of the pool and caught Tsukasa looking at Tsukushi red-handed. She had her back towards Tsukasa though. "Will you do anything to get him back?"

The question at first doesn't make any sense to Tsukushi. Then she realized Rui was talking about Tsukasa. "What do you mean?" She searched in Rui's clear blue eyes and as usual, can't find any answers. A butler bumped her, almost making her fall. Rui held her arms to keep her stable. "Rui, what do you mean?" She asked again not realizing the awkward position she was in.

"Will you sacrifice anything for Tsukasa?" Rui leaned close to her ear, Tsukushi held her breath and wonders whether to struggle away from Rui. She did not. "Your heart, soul, body…" He paused while unconsciously leaning closer until his lips brushing her earlobe. "… your love?"    

Tsukushi was still blushing heavily when Rui let go of her and took a few steps back. He turned and followed the way Soujirou and Akira had gone. "Rui!" He stopped and looks back. Tsukushi clutched her fists before replying. "Yes. For him I will."

~*~

Tsukasa was fuming away as he noticed Soujirou almost drooling just by looking at Tsukushi's outfit. He grinned evilly when Rui stomped Soujirou's foot. [Good going!]

Next it was Akira. Tsukasa's eyes was on flame when the long haired man's arm around Tsukushi's small bare shoulders. Didn't he told them not to touch her?! Tsukasa made a mental note to 'remind' both Soujirou and Akira later about keeping their hands off Tsukushi. He almost clapped his hands and yell bravo as Rui shoved Akira.

He thought he could finally ease his mind when the playboy duo left and went inside the mansion. The worst was yet to come. Tsukasa saw Rui looking at him directly. "Tsukasa?" Yue broke his contact and asked him a few question. When Tsukasa lifted his head again, he swears what he saw made his blood boil. Rui had both hands on Tsukushi's arm; he was leaning very close to her face. Tsukasa can't see what they are doing. [They better as hell not be kissing!!!]

He let out a metal sigh of relive when Rui walked away. Tsukushi called Rui, making Tsukasa tensed again. Rui smiled and continue his way, leaving Tsukushi alone. Tsukasa was dying to hear their conversation. But he bet they weren't talking about him. [Wait… what am I doing?]

Yes, that's right. Tsukasa turned away from Tsukushi, putting all his attention to the woman who was holding his arm tightly. He had already promise himself that no matter what happens, Tsukushi was none of his concern anymore.

~*~

"Ano… Yue?" Tsukushi nervously sat down beside the beautiful woman, Tsukasa was nowhere to be found. She had been observing the pair and being jealous quite a few times until she felt like leaving the party. Seeing her chance had come, Tsukasa went off to chat with some elder men as Yue rested herself on a chair.

"Who's there?" Yue turned to face Tsukushi. She reached out her arms, successfully touching Tsukushi's hand. As if recognizing her voice, Yue smiled happily. "Tsukushi? Is that you Tsukushi? I'm so glad you came!"

Hearing Yue's sweet voice welcoming her, Tsukushi wanted to run away just then. She felt very guilty of what she was about to ask. After a few exchange of questions, Tsukushi requested to ask a personal question, which Yue smiled and nodded her head in reply. "How did you know Domyouji?"

The atmosphere froze. And Tsukushi knew she had said the wrong thing. Just when she wanted to apologize, Yue spoke. "I was involved in an accident, Tsukasa visits me often in the hospital." She did not mention that he was the one who caused the accident. That reflects her kindness. "It is kind of funny, I didn't like him at first… but bit by bit I fell in love with him."

She blushed. Tsukushi admires the cute girlish blush that she could never do. "My parents decided the engagement with Tsukasa's parents a year ago." Yue brushed a strand of her hair back. "Tsukasa did not agree. I've heard he had a very close girlfriend that time."

Tsukushi's heart started to pound she listened attentively. "He strongly refused to be engage with me. I also heard the person he loves is a poor women who lost her family in a car accident. Tsukasa asked for her hand in marriage several times but she did not accept him. I really wonder why. Later on, I heard the woman silently left him. Tsukasa went into a strange stage for a certain time."

"What strange stage?" Tsukushi asked quietly, images flashes through her mind. Her pieces of memories, how fiery and strong her relationship with Tsukasa had been. It was gone in a second. But Tsukushi was sure, they were very deeply in love even when Yue appeared.

"It was pretty bad. Tsukasa only has two moods at that stage. Anger made everyone scared of him, he gets into fights and hurts himself badly. After that he was in depression. He refused to eat, drink or sleep. Thank god it was finally over when Rui came over and had a private conversation with him." 

Yue frowned. "It was all that woman's fault. She had cause Tsukasa so much pain. I hope she gets what she deserves wherever she is now. How could she be so cruel to Tsukasa?"

[Yes, how could she hurt Tsukasa?] Tsukushi thought sadly. She excused herself from Yue. Walking through high-class people, her mind was swirling with new questions. What happen that year? Why did she refuse to marry Tsukasa? Why did she leave him? What had Rui told Tsukasa? There must be a reason… *SMACK* "Ita!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Tsukushi frowned at the person who bumped her yet yelled at her. Her frown decrease into nothing, her eyes widen with surprise as the person stared back in equal shock. "Makino?"           

"Domyouji… sorry." She apologized softly before lowering her gaze to the ground. Tsukasa opened his mouth to say something, but he shuts it immediately. They stood like that, cherishing each other's presence silently.

"It's okay. Just be careful next time." Tsukasa rubbed the back of his head before making his way towards where Yue is. He stopped as Tsukushi held his shirt. "What is it?" Try as hard as he could, Tsukasa can't seem to stop the gentleness coming out in his tone. "I'm busy." He added coldly. [Got to be cruel to be kind.]

"I wasn't apologizing because you bumped into me." Before Tsukasa could protest saying it was HER who bumped into him, Tsukushi apologized again. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you before I lost my memories."

"I don't know what are you talking about." Tsukasa wanted to pull away from her. He was at the edge of doing something stupid, such as pulling the woman into his embrace and kissing her savagely right in front of all these people. He wanted to walk away but Tsukushi held the fabric of his shirt firmly in her hands.

"Wait! I have to talk to you." No she doesn't. Tsukushi had nothing to talk to Tsukasa. She just wanted him to stay with her. Even it is for a while.

"Let go!" Tsukasa yelled while struggling to free himself. He was careful not to hurt Tsukushi or push her too hard. "Makino let go of my shirt!"

"No!! I'm not letting go until you listen." People started to watch them playing tug of war. She was at the verge of tears when Tsukasa kept yelling and pushing her away. [He doesn't want me around him…] What she did next might be the most foolish thing she ever done. 

Tsukushi hugged Tsukasa. She hugged him right in front of thirty or so pairs of eyes. "I don't believe that you don't love me." Good thing her voice was loud enough for only both of them to hear.

What Tsukasa did next might also be the most foolish thing he ever done. He struggled to push Tsukushi's hands away with too much strength. Somehow, one way or another, Tsukushi lost her balance and fell. *SPLASH* Right into the pool situated behind her.   

A couple of people laughed, Tsukasa wanted to kick their asses into the pool but resisted the tempting urge. "Makino!" [Great, you are so dead. She's going to HATE you for this!] "Makino! Are you all right?!"

The blurry figure inside the light blue water struggled furiously but Tsukushi's head did not come to the surface. "Makino!!!" Tsukasa remembered the pool wasn't that deep… or was it? He relaxed a little when she popped out from the water surface. "Baka! You scare…"

He then noticed something was wrong. Tsukushi had sunk into the water again and didn't come up the second time. There was no more movement to be seen. [She can swim. I know she can swim!] But then another thought came. [Maybe she had a cramp… what the fuck are you doing up here?!!]

Tsukasa snapped out from his thought and jumped into the pool.

~*~

Tsukasa went inside his room, dripping wet and in his arms laid an unconscious woman in the same wet condition like him. "Domyouji-sama, please, let us take care of her." There were maids, butlers and outsiders who was busybodies peering inside his room, none dared to take a step into the room though. After gently placing the woman down on his bed, Tsukasa went back to the door.   

"I understand your kindness." Tsukasa said sarcastically. "But you'll only make things worst." With that, he slammed the door hard and locked the bolt. He hurried to the wardrobe to search for a towel. Good thing there was one left. Rushing to her side, Tsukasa lifted her lifeless body so she was leaning upright against his chest.

He started to dry her. Rubbing her hair, arms and legs. It was an easy job since she was wearing little garment. He cursed silently, the men had their eyes glued to her wet body when he saved Tsukushi out of the pool. He wished to tear their eyes out of their sockets. Tsukushi was his and his to look at only. "Stupid woman."

Studying her pale features, Tsukasa can't help it but to hug her tightly, hoping to give her warmth and at the same time comforting himself. Her shallow breathing put his guard down. Tsukasa gently planted a kiss near her earlobe. "You've scared me, baka."

"And you're hugging me too tightly, baka."

Tsukasa almost had a heart attack from Tsukushi's sudden words. He stared at the mischievous grin on her face. "Y-you…" He stammered while pointing an accusing finger at her. His surprise quickly was replaced by anger. "You faked it, didn't you? You didn't drown in the pool, you just want me to get wet and worried?!"

Tsukushi tilted her head and had a hurt expression on her face. "I wouldn't have done that if you didn't push me into the pool!"

"I did not! It was an accident!" He defended himself. "Besides, who was the baka who kept pulling on my shirt?"

"Baka??" Tsukushi felt like strangling him. "None of this would happen if you'd just listen to what I have to say!"

"Fine! What do you have to say, oh great one?" Tsukasa sat further from Tsukushi, rolling his eyes upwards.

"I…" Tsukushi paused, in lost of words to say. She didn't have anything to say to Tsukasa at the first place. Sure there are many things she wanted him to know. But those were her feelings and expression, which she couldn't describe it with words.

"Well?" Tsukasa crossed his arms and stared smugly at her. He had not expected her to crept over and wrap her arms around his neck. He had not expected her to bury her face at the crook of his neck. He had not expected her warm body pressing close to his with only their wet clothes blocking skin contact. "Don't do this to me, Makino." [Don't give me this sweet torture.] 

Tsukasa held her arms, intending to push her away. But this only made Tsukushi hug him even tighter. "Why don't YOU stop doing this to me? Don't tell me you don't love me." She whispered. "Please Domyouji."

Tsukasa closed his eyes and allowed themselves to stay like that for nearly a minute. His arms had found their way to Tsukushi's back, he hugged her as if never letting her go. "Tsukushi?? Are you inside there with Tsukasa?" The door was being banged and knocked several of times. They ignored it at first, not wanting the moment to be gone.

"What do you think they're doing inside? It's so quiet." What seems to sound like Akira asked. A few whispered could be heard and finally booming laughter erupted. Tsukasa and Tsukushi sweat dropped, they knew if standing beside Akira was Soujirou, the rumors might get out of hand. It was Tsukushi who finally broke their embrace.

Getting up from the bed, Tsukushi made her way towards the door. Tsukasa raised his hand, wanting to stop her. When he suddenly realized there wasn't any reason for her to stay. He kept quiet.

"Tomorrow, nine, The Coffee Shop." Tsukushi said before unlocking the door. Tsukasa lifted his chin, indicating he doesn't understand and she was sounding like Rui. "I'll meet you there. Come if my guess is right, you still have feelings for me."

"I won't go." Tsukasa said without hesitation. He regretted his big mouth as Tsukushi was taken back by his words. "I won't go." He shook his head to add the effect.

"I hope you will." Tsukushi unlatched the lock. "Because I'll be waiting."

~*~

The bell of The Coffee Shop tinkled, indicating a person stepping into shop. The woman wearing a dull expression brightens up as she excitedly glanced at the newcomer. She had been waiting for someone. The clock hanging on the wall was exactly nine o'clock.

She told herself that if he didn't come, she would stop hopping for his love. If he didn't come, she would stop loving him. If he didn't come, they were over forever. This was his last chance; she won't wait for him anymore. Her life would go on without him. 

Tsukushi smiled at the person who came in. "Why are you wet?"

The person frowned. "It just started raining. Can't you see that? Baka."

Her smile widens. "Oh… I see."

The man wiped the trails of rainwater running down his forehead. "Let's go."

She nodded her head. "Can I ask you a question first?"

The man did not reply her.

Tsukushi wondered why she couldn't stop smiling. "Why are you here, Rui?" 

Rui stared at her blankly before answering. "Because I heard you call. Here." He pointed at his chest, where his heart was supposed to be. Tsukushi responded by giggling like she had heard a funny joke. Her laughter died down when Rui roughly pulled her into his embrace. "Don't cry, it's a new sweater."

Tsukushi bit her lower lips, trying her best not to let tears wet his sweater. But she knows with this warm chest, she can't hold her tears any longer. "Meanie, your sweater is already wet by the rain." She managed to choke out before hugging Rui and letting her tears out.

Rui patted her back softly. "You're right." Outside was dark as rain continues to pour. Tsukushi had waited from morning nine o'clock till night nine o'clock. She deserves a chest to cry on.

"He didn't come… Rui. Domyouji… didn't come for me…" Tsukushi sobbed louder. She was determine to let out everything, for she would cry for Tsukasa no more.

"I know." Rui could only give her the comfort as a friend, he could never provide the same type of love Tsukasa gave her. One thing worse than losing your love one is watching your love one losing her true love.

 ~*~

Standing in the rain, he wonders if the water rolling down his cheeks were raindrops or salty tears. People hurried by him, entering The Coffee Shop for shelter. He guessed most of them are thinking what was an idiot like him standing stonily outside the shop.

Well this idiot certainly has lots of reasons for acting like an idiot. For one, he had been outside since nine in the morning standing till nine at night. For two, he was currently watching the love of his life being hugged by another man. For three, he was punishing himself for making his love cry again.

Closing his eyes, visions of Tsukushi came into his mind. He had watched her grow up. Loved her at the very beginning. Learned how money can't buy her love. Trusting her. Fought for her. Promised to protect her forever.

So many love given and received, yet it was going to end here.

Domyouji Tsukasa walked away. "Sayonara Makino."

End of Chapter Five

AN: Hmm… I don't really think this is any good part. I know it's pretty depressing. =.=;; *Sigh* In case you're wondering, Tsukushi did not noticed Tsukasa outside the shop. *Damn!* Please review and tell me what you think about it. It would be a big help of typing the next chapter. Let me tell you a secret, I grin myself silly when I read your reviews!(^o^)  

Thank you notes:

blue: I'm so sorry I had to break them up! Really, really sorry! It was a last minute decision that Tsukasa and Tsukushi stopped being together. Erm… at least Tsukushi didn't (directly) run into Rui's arm! Thank you for being the first reviewer!

ThePinkSpider: You're funny! *Hugz* Thank you for waiting patiently and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this chapter too. (Okay, so chapter five ain't that good.) But it's long too! _

Shopps: Thank you for loving the story!! Think positive, at least Rui and Tsukushi did not end up together (yet). And Tsukasa and Tsukushi do care for each other even when they had to be apart. That's the touching thing about the pair.

Fad[i]Ng`aWaY: You're welcome! It's a really cool nick you got there! Who? Evil? Me? *Smiles innocently* To answer your question, OLD HAG KAEDA is going to make her grand appearance in the next chapter (If I manage to squeeze her big butt in).   So the love triangle has become bigger with Yue, Tsukasa, Tsukushi and Rui. I'm not sure if Tsukasa should fall in love with Yue too. It may be a challenge for Tsukushi… oh well? Thank you for such a nice review! Love it!!

aquasam: That's sweet of you to say Rui should be Tsukushi's guardian angel. I totally agree on Tsukushi and Tsukasa's pairing! But I'm also wondering what might happen if this turned out to be Rui and Tsukushi's pairing. *Shudders* That's scary. I think Yue's going to be one not very popular character in this fic. Addicted to my story? Why, thank you so much!! I'm really glad you like it. ^____^

Sam: Like the new surprise in this chapter? It is kinda cruel to break T & T up. But as said, 'got to be cruel to be kind'. It might be a little confusing why is that said, you'll find out later though. ^_~ Thank you for reviewing!!

babypookie: I had no idea what was I thinking when I wrote that as the last sentence, I guess it just felt right… *Grins menacingly* Rui is being more than bad, he's gonna get even!! Anyways, thank you for the review!!

abc: Scary? Ahaha… I think it is. I truly hope Tsukasa and Tsukushi could end up together but… *Hides evil grin* Happy ending is normally not that advisable in a fic. Thank you very much for telling me how you think! *It helps, really!*

Joan: I bet you were ready to read the great break up between T & T. And now you know what is Yue's role in this fic. Next, you could possibly wonder if Tsukasa and Tsukushi are ever going to be together. Just to let out a little secret. The truth is not completely out, there's a last, most important truth that Tsukushi is going to find out in the next chapter! *Fidgets excitedly* Thank you for the wonderful review! ^_^

Jeslene: Did you cry? I hope you are not really crying. I'll feel even bad for the break up. And have confident in yourself, my story is not so bad but yours is quite good too. *Hugz* Although I suggest you to write a bit more detail. Well, thanks for your review, I appreciate it!

kmf: Haha! I wish Tsukasa and Rui could come after me too! ^o^ Ano… the part where Tsukushi left Tsukasa and lost her memories is not stated in the manga of Hana Yori Dango. It's a part of my fanfic. What really happened in the manga was Tsukasa losing his memories and Umi being the third person. I hope you get to read the manga soon! I own 33 episodes of Hana Yori Dango's manga and I just love it! Thanks for reviewing!

chris: Wow!! You almost guessed it right! Yue wasn't going to marry Tsukasa but she is his fiancée! I'm impressed! ^__^ But there's more for you to guess. Thank you for reviewing and guessing the story!

Haruka605: Hehe, is this soon enough? I worked my butt off to get this out as soon as I can! *Gives self metal pat on the back* Thank you so much for the review! _

XxSwtDreamerxX: Is this consider as a 'good' part? *Rubs chin and thinks thoughtfully* Well, I have no idea too! *Laughs out loud* I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for waiting patiently!

Ruth: Thank you for reviewing!! And about Tsukasa and Tsukushi ending up together… erm, we'll see about that later. *Hides in the dark closet from writers block* I know… I'm weird. -_-;;

Blue Flame: Thanks for saying it's an awesome story! *Smiles* And of course I'll continue!! ^__~

NigHtEyeZ: Chocolate, anyone?   


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Hana Yori Dango.

AN: Another weird chapter is out! My… it's a surprise how time pass by when one is typing a fic. All the usual I would like to say, thank you for the reviews!! =^_^= Relax and please enjoy~

**Sacrifice Your love**

Chapter six

//_He didn't come… Rui. Domyouji… didn't come for me…_//

Tsukushi was still completely dazed after she went back to Rui's place and cried until there shouldn't be any tears left. Rui didn't know why his heart felt like it had crumble into pieces looking at her usually high-spirited eyes now dull and lifeless. He walked over to her with a cup of hot tea in his hand. Giving Tsukushi the cup, Rui settled down on the chair next to her. For a while there, she just continue staring at the cup. To Rui's relieve, Tsukushi finally drank a bit of the tea.

Rui did not speak to her. He knows that Tsukushi will speak when she wants to, he will listen to her. But if she decided not to, he will accompany her to listen to the silent air. Whatever Tsukushi do, Rui will always support her, no matter if she's right or wrong. 

With a dry throat preventing her to speak properly, Tsukushi sadly eyed Rui. "So he doesn't love me after all. I was so stupid to think he did…" She covered her eyes with both hands, resisting the sobs that were dying to escape. She wanted to stop talking; it hurts so much to even think of Tsukasa. "We were never meant to be." 

Rui stayed quiet, lost in his own mysterious thoughts. He had another secret to tell Tsukushi. But was he unselfish enough to give Tsukushi renewed hope? Was he kind enough to give Tsukasa another chance? Unknown to all, Rui had the key to save their fragile relation. Was he generous enough to give back Tsukasa his Tsukushi?

[If you love someone, let them go.]

As if Tsukushi remembers something important, she lifted her face and grabbed Rui's arm, shaking it slightly like she was begging him. "Why did I left Domyouji? What happen when he went into depression? You talked to him, what did you say? Please Rui, you know what happen. Please, tell me!"

"Tsukasa don't always tell you the full story, does he." Rui took Tsukushi's cup and drank some warm tea while she waited anxiously. "I'm not sure about the whole story either."

Rui cleared his throat. "Tsukasa's mother made an offer. If he gets engaged with the blind woman, she'll allow him to keep his relationship with you." Tsukushi dreaded as she could guess Tsukasa's answer. Rui lowered his eye level and continues. "He didn't accept that offer though. Instead of worrying about being in jail, he wanted to marry you."

[If they return, they were always yours.]

Tsukushi's felt her heart turn sour at the same time she felt confused. "Then why did I decline him?" Rui did not seem surprise that she had found out so much information by herself. He shrugged.

"I don't know." Then rethinking his sentence, he added. "Nobody knows why except you. And if you don't get your memories back, we'll never know why you left him or why you did not want to marry him."

Tsukushi frowned then muster a little smile. "It doesn't matter. Even if I did find out the reasons, Domyouji already has Yue. There's no use getting my memories back now."

"What about his depression stage? What did you say to him?" Tsukushi had given up all hopes for Tsukasa. She had decided to stop herself from seeing him because that would just pain her even more. She wished the pain could stop.

"I asked him a question." Rui paused, stealing another sip from Tsukushi's cup. "Will you sacrifice anything for Tsukushi? Your heart, soul, body and love? " Tsukushi's heart skipped a beat. That was the same question Rui had asked her at the pool-side party yesterday night. 

"Did you know what he said?" Rui shook his head and sighed, as if thinking of what Tsukasa said was something idiotic.

"If she will, I will. If she won't, I always will."

Tsukushi felt trails of hot, fresh tear stream down her cheeks. Ironically, that baka can even make her heart ache using his undoubted and unselfish love. She closed her eyes and took the blame. It was all her fault; she had caused all this pain for Tsukasa. And her punishment was just too evil. Taking his love away from her.

[If they don't, they never were.]

"Tsukushi." Rui leaned down and kissed her teardrops. Ending the short kisses, he looked at her dumbstruck face. "I love you." 

 ~*~

Protect her. That was his life motto. No matter if what he did tore both of their hearts. No matter if they couldn't be together. He just wants to protect her. And that is what that matters to him. 

Domyouji Kaeda. Tsukasa would never ever admit she was a mother, particularly HIS mother. What kind of mother threatened her own son to hurt his true love if he doesn't agree to marry a rich blind girl?

Tsukasa's paperwork's were flooding his table, but he can't seem to concentrate on any of his work. As of having enough of stress, he threw the pen in his hand away and then shoved the huge stacks of papers down the table angrily. He leaned back onto his leather chair.

What was troubling him? Everything that has Tsukushi in it. It started with an accident and he made Yue blind. When Yue's parents know it was the great Domyouji Tsukasa that was the reckless driver, they immediately wanted him to marry Yue. Threatening to sue him if he didn't. Of course, Tsukasa wouldn't obey.

He still wouldn't have if it weren't for Domyouji Kaeda's appearance. The old hag had always wanted Tsukasa to marry a rich woman, not someone like Tsukushi. Tsukasa would never forgive his mother. How she threatened to put Tsukushi's life in danger. He will never forget how Kaeda had torn him away from Tsukushi.

Tsukasa rubbed his temple wearily. He can't focus on anything since he received a very surprising news of Rui and Tsukushi. Why can't he get over it? Tsukushi was not his anymore. She belonged to Rui.

There was a knock on the door. Yue came in with a maid carrying a tray. The maid left after setting down the silver tray, totally ignoring the papers scattered on the floor. "Why are you here?" Tsukasa resumed his work (what's left on his table), ignoring the blind woman.

Yue sensed his coldness but smiled cheerfully anyway. They were going to get married soon, she was getting used to being around Tsukasa. She placed a thick book on Tsukasa's table. He frowned, as the book was designs of wedding gowns. "Tsukasa, I want you to pick out a gown for me."    

"I'm busy. Ask somebody else." His frown increased when Yue grabbed blindly on his remaining paperwork, taking it away from him. He leaned back onto his leather chair again. "If you were my wife, you should know not to bother me with unimportant stuff when I'm working."

Yue was taken back by his remark. Tsukasa could see that but remained silence. He did not mean to hurt her feelings and he felt guilty already. "Just choose the most expensive gown. Leave the ordering to me." He said. Getting up from his seat, he walked towards the door. "If you have nothing else to inform me, I'll be leaving now. Feel free to stay in this room."

His hand froze at the doorknob. Behind him, Yue leaned her head against his back while her arms encircled his waist. "Tsukushi is the woman that left you, isn't she?"

Tsukasa blinked. He wondered with awe how did the she find out but he said nothing. Yue continued with her voice slightly choking, Tsukasa guess she was crying from the wetness on his back. "I know you agree to marry me because your mother threatened to hurt her."

Once again, Tsukasa was surprised. Yue wasn't supposed to know any of this. She cried harder. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Tsukasa patted her hands, she wasn't the one to blame. "If saying sorry helps, then what are the police for?" He mustered a bitter smile. That was his favourite words when he was in school, he almost forgotten about it. But could he forget about Tsukushi?

"Please, whatever you do… don't leave me." Yue's crying decreased, she was having a few hiccups. Tsukasa was annoyed by her last few words. She sounded like Tsukushi. 

"I won't leave you." He gently pushed her arms and freed himself. Without looking back, he added another fact. "But I will never love you either." He opens the door.

Tsukushi was startled as the door suddenly swung open and Tsukasa stood there gapping at her. She quickly lowers her head even though she had wanted a few more glances of Tsukasa. It's been a long while since they've met and everyday was pure torture. "Hi."

Tsukasa was in lost of words. When he finally regained his senses, he turned to Yue. "Makino's here." He told her smoothly as if their conversation just now was talking about the weather. "I want to talk to her." He stated clearly that he wants to talk to Tsukushi privately.

Which Yue don't seem to understand. She stood there, wearing her light blue sunglasses, probably glaring at Tsukushi if she could. Tsukasa guided Yue out the room though. "Stay out of our affair." He heaved out a sigh when Yue did not let go of his shirt. "Yue, I need to talk to her."

Yue turned to Tsukushi. "He is MY fiancé, I just want you to remember that. Your mother did taught you not to seduce other's fiancé, I assume."

"Yue." Tsukasa warned her in a pre-angry tone. Tsukushi tightens her fist and ignored Yue's comment. Her unfriendliness was not unexpected by Tsukushi. Yue walked off with the wall as her guidelines. Tsukasa and Tsukushi exchanged expressionless eye contact before Tsukasa mentioned for her to come in.

~*~

"There's nothing much to say. I'm here to return this." Tsukushi placed the silver ring along with its necklace on Tsukasa's desk as soon as they sat themselves opposite each other. The silver ring with Tsukasa's name carved on it sparkles brightly under the lights. Tsukasa stared at the ring but he did not take it. 

"Take it. Sell it or give it to someone. I don't care what you do to it. Just as long as you don't give it back to me." Tsukasa was in his 'cruel' mode now. She heard his conversation earlier. She knows why did Tsukasa wanted to marry Yue. He didn't want Tsukushi to know, because she will never allow him to protect her this way. 

"You don't care?" Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Fine! I bet I can sell it for quite a some money." She picked up the ring and prepared to leave.

Tsukasa was a bit surprised that Tsukushi did not mention about what she eavesdropped just now. Maybe she did not hear it. Thinking about the issue that had been bothering since this morning, Tsukasa decided that he was desperate. "I heard that you're engaged with Rui. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tsukushi answered with not much hesitation. She stood up to leave.

*WHAMP!!* Tsukasa suddenly slammed the table with both fists, startling Tsukushi. She realized that the man had a deep frowned and was looking very annoyed. "What was that for?!" She wasn't in a good mood herself too.

Tsukasa stood up. "Tell me something, Makino." He strode around his desk and talked to her face to face. "Why did you accept Rui? Why did you decline me but accepted Rui?" Anger, jealously, possessive that was how Tsukasa was feeling right now. He did not expect the rumor of Tsukushi engaged to Rui would be true.

Tsukushi sighed. "I'm not engaged to Rui." She almost laughed seeing Tsukasa's face changing into relaxed and confused at the same time. "Baka. Whether I'm engaged to Rui or not is none of your business. And since we're not in any relationship, I thought there was no need to explain everything to you." 

Rui had proposed to her. Tsukasa was a hundred percent sure of that. He guessed that Tsukushi must have declined Rui's propose though. But sooner or later, if no miracle appeared, Tsukushi would agree to marry Rui. Tsukasa was sure of that too.

"In case you've forgotten, I still have amnesia. The reason why I decline you and…left you, I don't know that." Tsukushi rubbed her arms, knowing she can't hold the question inside any longer. With her eyes staring straight into Tsukasa's black orbs, she gathers all her courage. "What Yue said just now… is it true?"

Tsukasa crossed his arms. He leaned against the desk. So she actually did hear the conversation. "What if it is true?" There was no use of making more lies if she heard it with her own ears.

As if expecting this answer, Tsukushi pressed her lips together. She was getting angry but with no idea why. "You didn't say anything about your mother threatening to hurt me!!" She shouted. Tsukasa had taken everything in his own hand. He made her think that he was afraid of going to jail. That he was a coward. But the truth was he wasn't. He did it all for her.

Tsukasa pressed a hand on his forehead, covering his troubled eyes. Then he looked up at Tsukushi again. "What difference would it make?" Yes, what difference would it make? He had two choices, making her feel guilty by telling her the whole truth. Or, lying to her, letting her hate him. He had chosen the latter.

"It would." Tsukushi felt the familiar pain rising in her chest again. The pain she felt, was for Tsukasa. Alone. He had taken all the fears alone, with no one to share his troubles. He had been suffering alone. Tsukushi walked forward, placed her hand on Tsukasa's hand. "I would have stop you from engaging Yue at all cost. I would have told you this is not the kind of protection I want. I would have showed you that… I want to protect you too."

Her hand left his. Tsukushi smiled sadly at him. "I guess it's still too late." She blinked furiously, forcing the tears to stay where they are. It was no use as soon, she began to cry. She sobbed softly, bending her head to avoid Tsukasa. But her chin was lifted up by Tsukasa's hand. Her tear stained eyes looking at another pair of sad eyes.

"Don't cry." Tsukasa whispered. He gently wiped off her tears with the back of his fingers. Tsukushi cried harder, because she knew Tsukasa himself was at the verge of breaking down too. "Makino… don't cry."

[Fuck all the consequence.] Protecting her or not, he did the only thing he wanted to do. Roughly, he pulled Tsukushi into his embrace, hugging her, showing her how much he loves her. 

Tsukushi's arms that had been trapped in between their bodies eventually shifted to Tsukasa's back. They stayed like that until her crying slowly decreased.

"Makino." His cheek brushed the side of her hair as his breath tickled the back of her neck. "Is it too late to start all over again?" His question surprised her but Tsukushi shook her head and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in Tsukasa's embrace again.

"Is it okay for you to wait until I come out from jail? Can you promise me to protect yourself until I come back to protect you? And when that time comes, can I ask you to marry me again?" Tsukasa hugged Tsukushi closer.

Tsukushi wondered if this was a sweet dream. If it is, then she prayed that she'd never wake up. "Yes." She lifted her head quickly to give Tsukasa a light kiss on his lips before burying her head on his shoulder again. It was along time since they had genuine smiles for each other again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi skipped happily up the staircase, walking down the well-known corridor that headed towards Tsukasa's study room. It had been a week since they reunited their relationship. She was still staying with Rui though. Tsukasa asked her to give him some time to break off the engagement. It was not going to be easy task, he told her.

Even so, Tsukasa asked her to come to the mansion every afternoon. They would spend their time cuddling up in the locked study room. Or if Tsukasa had some work to do, Tsukushi would accompany him by reading one of his books from the shelves. Many times, she was finding the book too hard to read. Many times she fell asleep. Many times Tsukasa had to carry her onto the sofa. Many times Tsukasa fell asleep beside her. So in the end, Tsukasa barely finishes his work.

Tsukushi felt her heart jumping around lively as she stood outside the wooden door. [Baka, what are you so excited about? It's only Domyouji you're seeing.] That's right, only Tsukasa can make her feel like this. She pushed open the door and stared.

She knows the woman even though she had lost her memories. The woman with her hair tied up in a neat bun, wearing thick red lipstick and was currently staring coldly at Tsukushi. It was Tsukasa's mother, Domyouji Kaeda.

The woman was sitting on leather chair that belongs to Tsukasa. There was paperwork neatly stacked on her desk. She placed her pen down and clasped her hands together while studying Tsukushi. "I've been waiting for you, Makino Tsukushi."

~*~

Sitting inside the moving vehicle, Tsukushi shot a glance at the businesswoman with the corner of her eyes. Kaeda was on the phone, talking rapidly about 'buying', 'selling'… whatever it is, Tsukushi had no idea. She looked out the window to watch cars, busses, and taxis being over-take. [Domyouji.] When she realized it, she was already holding onto the silver ring that connected her with her love.

Tsukushi wondered if her decision to follow Domyouji Kaeda was right. She had promised Tsukasa to take care of herself. And look where she is now? Sitting beside the woman who wanted her dead.

//_I have the answer to why you did not manage to get into my family and why did you left my son.//_

She had told Tsukushi with a cold voice. It was clear that Domyouji Kaeda already know about Tsukushi's amnesia. And with her ability, Tsukushi guessed there was nothing she wouldn't know. Tsukushi have a question haunting her ever since she stepped into the car along with Kaeda. [Am I going to have a happy ending?]

Tsukushi's eyes widen as they arrived at their destination. The car stopped right in front of the huge white building. There were quite some people wearing white walking about. The smartly dressed chauffer got out the car and opened the door for Domyouji Kaeda. Tsukushi blinked a few times. Why were they at the hospital?

~*~

Tsukushi stared at the person lying on a white hospital bed. The smell of heavy medicine stung her nose but what scares her was the sight in front of her. Machines beeped with even rhythm, indicating the person's breathing was steady. Charts of progress were place at the end of the bed. The person had wires and tube connected and was using an oxygen mask. A doctor and some nurse were in the room too, probably sucking up to Kaeda.

She did not need Kaeda to tell her who was the person laying on the bed. Tsukushi already knows. She barely noticed the doctor and nurses walking out, leaving her, Kaeda and the unconscious person. Images flashed by in her mind. Her memories. She could only hear half of what Kaeda was saying.

"…you can't afford… I can help you… leave my son alone… he will stay alive…"     

Unable to take it, Tsukushi found another way out. She fainted.

~*~

Domyouji Tsukasa eyed the three people opposite him coldly. "I don't care what you say. Our engagement is over."

The man with a little moustache pointed a finger at him. "Don't forget, I can still sue you!" He started to panic when Tsukasa did nothing but merely smirked at the threat. Threat was what that had separated him and Tsukushi. He will not repeat the same mistake.

"It's her, isn't it?" Yue suddenly blurted out, her mother was holding her trembling hands, as if they were the victims here. "How could she? Don't believe her, Tsukasa! She will leave you again! She's that kind of bitch…"

*BANG!!* Tsukasa's fist made contact with the wooden coffee table, making a shallow hole and cracks. He had a vein throbbing on his forehead as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Remember this, if I hear you bad-mouthing about Makino, the table ain't the only thing I'm going to pound."

His raw strength shut all the three up instantly. Tsukasa brushed off specks of chipped wood from his fist before taking out his cheque-book and pen. He filled it up and handed the blank cheque to Yue's father. "Write the number you desire. Don't forget to add the coffee table." Tsukasa left.

~*~

Tsukushi slit her eyes open, the evening sunlight shinning through the window blinded her. "Oh good, you're awake. I'll call the doctor." The nurse take caring of Tsukushi placed her romance novel down and went out of the door.

Minutes later, the nurse was back with a doctor following her. They were shocked to find the room empty. "Eh? Where's the patient?" 

~*~

Tsukushi regained her memories. And she wasn't enthusiast about it. Taking a step towards the person laying on the bed, she choked in her saliva. Her shaking hand touched his hair. Softly brushing a strand of his black hair away from his forehead, Tsukushi leaned down to kiss his forehead.

She held his lifeless hand, and pressed it against her chest. "I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here for you." Kaeda had said it all. He was important to Tsukushi and she needed Kaeda's help to keep him alive. Tsukushi can't afford the heavy medical fees. For exchanged of this person's life, Domyouji Kaeda wants Tsukushi sacrifice her love. The old hag had succeeded to destroy Tsukushi for the second time.  

Tsukushi touched the young, flawless face of the person. "It's going to be all right." She comforted the unconscious boy. "I will take care of you, Susumu." Her younger brother was the only survivor of the car crash.

~*~

"Makino, where were you?" Tsukasa half ran half jogged towards the woman. She called his cell phone, asking him to meet her outside his mansion. The full moon hung high in the night sky, providing just enough moonlight to let Tsukushi see Tsukasa's smiling. She wished she could keep his smile. But tonight, she will break his heart if she needed to. Tsukasa gave her a hearty warm bear hug. "The engagement is off."

He was feeling much happier compared to the last few days. All had gone well for him and Tsukushi. Or so he had thought until Tsukushi firmly pushed him away. Before he had a chance to figure out why was she acting so strange, Tsukushi spoke with an icy voice. "Go back to Yue."

Tsukasa recoiled, shocked and confused. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat. "Why?" Had his worst fear come true? He thought about what Yue had told him this afternoon. //_Don't believe her, Tsukasa! She will leave you again!//_

Tsukushi, if she probably could, had no sense of love in her dull eyes. Every single trail of love had left her eyes, replaced by unspeakable regrets and protection. For a while there, Tsukasa wondered who or what was she protecting. She faked a grin, as if telling Tsukasa she doesn't care about him anymore. "Because I bought an air ticket. Because I'm leaving."

Unable to accept the words coming out from her mouth, Tsukasa froze before stupidly repeating his earlier question. "Why?"

[Because my brother's life depends on me! Because if I don't leave you, he will die!] The sentences ran through her mind briefly, her grin faded. Tsukushi wanted to blurt out everything to Tsukasa. She knew she couldn't. She had been relying on him too much. One too many times, she found out that Tsukasa was never going to live happily ever after with her. It was time to grow up and stop stripping Tsukasa's life with their stubborn relationship. "Because I don't think I can love you anymore."

Tsukushi realized why Tsukasa had always told her sweet, white lies. It was something like she what was doing now. Hurting him but hurting herself too with the same lies. She hoped this torture would be over soon. Standing on the dark street, eyes glued at Tsukasa's feet, Tsukushi wondered how much more can she take.

"Why is this happening again? Why do you always have to leave me?!" Tsukasa grabbed her arms, shaking her furiously. He was scared, confused. His happiness had lasted for a little while, was it so hard to ask for this love to last forever?   

Tsukushi winced, Tsukasa was hurting her arms, and he had no intention of loosening his grip. But she did not blame him. She was responsible for his hurt soul. Using all the strength she could muster, Tsukushi shoved Tsukasa's hands away. Putting on her cold mask for the last time, she glared at him. "Look at the bright side, at least I did inform you that I'm leaving this time."     

She walked past Tsukasa with her arm brushing his. Keeping her eyes on the road, Tsukushi did not look back. [Don't stop walking. Keep going. Don't let him see that you're about to cry.]

"Makino!!" Tsukasa shouted but he did not move an inch from his position. Tsukushi halted her footsteps abruptly but she did not turn back. With a strong, steady voice, Tsukasa requested her. "Say you love me."

If they were facing each other face to face, Tsukushi might have cried by now. The pain was unbearable. Tsukasa clutched his hands into tight balls of fists. "No matter what had happened that made you change your mind, just say you love me. Then I'll understand." 

Tsukasa had remembered asking Tsukushi this same request when they were young. In the dark alley, he had hugged her tightly, attempting to kiss her. Which ended up with her crying and he walking away. He just wanted her to say those special words, even it they were not true. Tsukasa wondered after so many years would the ending still be the same.

He sucked in a deep breath and waited. For a long while, he had waited. Until all his hopes had gone dry. There was no answer. A pathetic smile appeared on Tsukasa's face. "Is that so…" In the end, Tsukushi stubbornly refused for him to protect her. He walked back into the mansion, leaving Tsukushi there alone.

Tsukushi hugged herself. Years ago, when they were still teenagers, Tsukasa had asked her the same question. She struggled unwillingly in his possessive embrace, he scared her and made her cry when he tried to kiss her. History had repeated itself. She was crying and Tsukasa had walked away. Only this time, Tsukushi felt a hundred times guiltier then she had years ago.

When will her tears ever stop? When will the pain decreased? When will she quit being so stubborn? When will she ever learn to say what her heart desired?

Standing in the dark, her cold tears glided down her cheeks. She could only say what he wanted to hear in her heart. 

[I love you, Domyouji. I truly love you.] 

End of Chapter Six

AN: Erm… I think I like the sad part (I'm weird). I did felt like crying when I typed this chapter. But I hope it wasn't so bad. Oh! Tsukasa did not realize that Tsukushi had regained her memories. *NOOO!!* 

Kindly bear in mind that I didn't state if this is going to be a Tsukasa & Tsukushi fic or a Rui & Tsukushi fic. But I'm quite sure it would not be a Rui & Tsukushi pairing fic. (though I did consider that!!) 

Please don't get offended of the conflicts I placed in between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. I need it to make the fic interesting. And if you don't mind, review? ^____^ *Smiles*

Thank you notes: 

Haruka605: I understand. And don't worry, it's not going to be Rui and Tsukushi in the end. *I promise!* Thank you for saying my fic is creative! I hope to type more in future to come!

n3rd: Oooo, Tsukasa having control? Haha!! Anyway, thank you for reviewing. As you can see, I'm trying to make Yue a baddie! *Laughs* Blind woman = villain?

Nana-chan: Wah!! You're a very emotional person are you? Well, to tell you the truth, I cry in almost every angst fanfic I read. ;__; See, I'm a weirdo. Thank you for the review and I hope this chapter is touching enough!

babypookie: Thank you for understanding the plot needs something depressing and sad!!! *Cries and in search of a shoulder, but found none* =_=;; Well, Tsukasa and Tsukushi DID get back together… *In a small whisper* for four paragraphs…

Ruth: Ano… is this soon enough? ^_^;; Thanks for your review. Now if we could just guess the ending… *Soujirou married Tsukushi, Rui married Yue, Tsukasa and Akira are gay* AARRGGHHHHH!!! *Run for cover as fans threw banana skins*

aquasam: I guess you're right. Tsukasa did seemed OOC in chapter five. To explain it his OOCness, a few months ago (before Tsukushi left and lost her memories) Kaeda threatened to hurt Tsukushi. Tsukasa wanted to protect her so he gets engaged with Yue. At the same time he had no idea that Kaeda also threatened Tsukushi to leave Tsukasa using her younger brother, Susumu's life. I hope it's not so confusing. Thanks for the review!

ice angel: Sure thing! *Teleports imaginary chocolate* Wahaha!! Nothing is impossible to the great NigHtEyeZ!! Ouch!! *Gets bonked on the head by mallet* If you search in this chapter, there are four paragraphs that showed you Tsukasa and Tsukushi were back together!! (I know it's too little, but I'm out of romance juice!) Thanks for your support, I hope you have enjoyed the fic!

Blue Flame: *Sob* I-I…*Hiccup* I didn't… *Sniff* I didn't mean to… *Laughs* eat all the chocolates!!! _ Yes, I'm a little crazy. (Eaten too much chocolate) To answer your question, she is definitely not ending up with Rui (Over my dead body! Rui is mine!!) And yes, Tsukushi has her memories back in this chapter. Thank you for the questions!! And also thank you for waiting patiently!! ^__^

sheilapiglet: Hey, you've asked what Rui had said to Tsukasa when he was in depression! Wow! I didn't think anyone would notice that!! Looks like you read my fic very carefully!! *Gives you a big bear hug!* And thank you for liking the surprises and the not-so-mushy love!!! *Another big bear hug!*

XxSwtDreamerxX: Hahaha! That was such a cute review!! Thank you SOOO MUCH of saying I have talent in writing! *Smiles* I tend to get all high and mighty if someone gave me a praise… =_=;; I need to change my attitude! Ahaha!

Jeslene: I think Tsukushi would stop being her 'cute' self in the next chapter. Cause she has retrieved her memories!! *Oh no!!!!!* Sorry that I didn't get the chance to read or review your story! (There are some problems in ffnet.) Gomenasai!! Thank you for supporting my fic!!!

valkyrie: Sank you for reviewing!!

Joan: Good question! There is something you don't know. (But if you finish this chapter you already know it) Blame it all to the hateful Domyouji Kaeda!! I'm thinking of making Yue a little more evil then she supposed to be in the next chapter. 

ThePinkSpider: Erm… okay, you're not funny… but… BUaHAhahaaH!!! You're sure darn cute!! Turning Tsukasa into a giant Popsicle? WAH!! Poor Tsukasa!! Thanks for that cute review then!

blue: Eeps! I'm scared!! ^ ^;; Ano, do you think it's an excellent reason for Tsukasa to sacrifice himself because of Tsukushi? I apologized for being so mean, but believe me, I did it for the sake of the fic. Thank you for telling me I did a fantastic job! I hope you don't kill me after you read this chapter though!! *Runs and hide*

babyfat: Thank you very much for the praise! I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you're satisfied of this chapter as well. ^_^

chris: Wow… I never thought about the possibilities of Tsukushi loosing her memories again! Great idea!! But… I think it'll be too hard for me to write… __ Thank you for your review! Mind if I say you sounded depressed though? *Worried*

abc: ? I should be thanking you! ^_~ Don't worry, the ending of this weird fic is not out yet! So maybe it is going to be a happy one! (I hope so) Thank you!

akuma-tenshi: WAIII!!! You must be kidding if I minded your long review… I totally ADORE it!!! And of course I'll continue the fic!! It won't be a Rui & Tsukushi, I don't really like that pair (as I've said a million times in the summary *grins evilly*). Oh, about Shizuka… well, I'm not putting her inside the fic. Erm… because I think this whole fic revolves around Tsukasa and Tsukushi only. No offence, but I think Shizuka hurts Rui a lot in the manga. I mean I agree she loves Rui, but at the same time she is always hurting him. If there is no character such as Domyouji in Hana Yori Dango, I would have preferred Tsukushi and Rui together. (But I love Domyouji-sama!!!) Thanks for your long review and I don't really mind if you reviewed shorter! (Cause I don't deserve so much praise!!  AHH!! ___)  

joy girl: Ch-chocolate factory!!??!!! *Drools a river* Oh my god!! Of course I-… *Shakes head and wipe drool away* Whew, you almost got me there… *Laughs* Thank you for being such a huge fan for Domyouji!! And fear not, for the fic won't be a Rui/Tsukushi fic! (There's too many of that already!!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

ade: Ahaha, of course it's not the end! __ Reading it in the office?? *Shhhh…* (In a whisper) We all want to see a happy ending, ne? Thank you for reading my fic in the office… ^___^ Hope you don't get caught!

akuma-tenshi: Wow! You've reviewed twice!! *Smiles happily* I'm so honored that you did! Em… well… er…. your request in currently in consider. I'll do my best for the most suitable ending for this fic, but I can't say it's going to be a Tsukasa and Tsukushi pairing in the end. You have to guess!! (I know, I know… I'm an evil author) I'm wondering why does everybody think Rui is sweet in the last chapter? Does it have anything to do with his sweater? ?_? No idea?? Thank you for telling me I successfully tricked you into thinking it was Tsukasa that entered the shop!! (You're too pure and innocent… =_=;;)

NigHtEyeZ: Doughnut, anyone? 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Hana Yori Dango.

AN: This is a surprise chapter. ^_^ And something like the finale of the fic! Thanks for the wonderful reviews on chapter six! It was so nice that I almost hugged my laptop!!! (I didn't because people around me might think I'm crazy and send me to the hospital) 

You guys are awfully special to me!! I have to make the thank you notes short this time because I'm currently having exams. Really sorry!! _

Thank you to: chris, Shopps, Blue Flame, Ruth, babypookie, Nana-chan (yum, yum, doughnut!), Haruka605, XxSwtDreamerxX, abc, n3rd, Jeslene, joy girl (uh-huh, I know the Taiwanese series too!! I wuv you, Lei!), blue, babyfat *Hugz*, rubymoon, ToinKs, Joan, Cilla, jjj (sorry about the confusion!), Peorth, ade, akuma-tenshi (Erm… I'm used to writing Kaeda, not Kaede. Not really sure which though. But either Kaeda or Kaede, we all want to kick her ass, ne? ^_^) 

About the confusing question of why Tsukushi did not tell Tsukasa about her brother, I'm sorry to confuse you guys! Here's a short explanation. Kaeda is the big boss around this fic and her power over-comes all F3. Tsukushi did not want to rely on other people. That is her true attitude before she lost her memories. Also, she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her anymore. Erm… is that okay? *Grins*

**Sacrifice Your Love**

Chapter seven

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Tsukushi shouted while gritting her teeth in frustration. The wooden door opened, Rui came in and the scene he saw almost made him laugh hysterically. He unsuccessfully tried to hide his grinning face. "Rui!!" Tsukushi pouted her small lips. "Quit snickering, help me close this stupid luggage!!"

Her shoulder-length hair was in a total mess, she was sitting on top of an overloaded luggage that was threatening to burst open any second. What more could Rui do but walk over to her with a smirk and help her out? 

It took both of them a full five minutes to accomplish the job. By the time they finished, they were both laying flat on the bed in exhaustion. Turning her head, Tsukushi met with Rui's lazy blue eyes. She smiled. "Useless guy. Can't even help a lady pack her luggage."

"What lady?" Rui blinked innocently. "I only see a monkey here." He earned himself a playful hard shove on the ribs. Tsukushi laughed out when Rui held his side and acted as if he was in great pain. "Big bully." Rui commented and smiled. He had not seen Tsukushi laughing like that for a long time. "Learnt from Tsukasa?"

Tsukushi stopped her laughter, her face suddenly serious. She sat up from the bed and walked around the room, collecting minor stuff that belonged to her and stuffing it into a smaller bag. Tsukushi stood in front of her dressing table, she kept her head low to avoid the mirror and also the reflections in it. 

She was surprised when a sudden weight pressed onto her back and stoned as a pair of slender arms wrapped her into an embrace from behind. Blushing slightly, she looked into the mirror. Rui's lips were dangerously near her neck, his breath tickled her when he spoke. "You're leaving because of Tsukasa." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Rui, I…" Tsukushi sighed in defeat. She gently pushed his arms away and turned back to face him. "It's not because of him." After lying to Tsukasa, telling lies had became child's play to Tsukushi. "I-I just don't feel that same love for him anymore. That's why I'm leaving; to have some new changes."

Rui did not know anything. He did not know that Tsukasa and Tsukushi had renewed their relationship. He also did not know the heartache they both went through when Tsukushi decided to leave. But Rui knows one thing's for sure. Tsukushi still has his heart. "Marry me."

Tsukushi smiled bitterly. This was not the first time Rui proposed to her. When he asked her to marry him for the first time, she had the shock of her life. But she turned him down. And so Rui had asked her the second, third, fourth and countless of times until she wasn't sure if he was plainly joking or if he was serious. She shook her head. "Same answer to that."

It was Rui's turn to have the bitter smile. But it disappeared quickly though. "Tsukushi." She lifted her head, looking into his eyes. "That was your last chance." Rui said in a somewhat kidding tone.

Tsukushi scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I've just blown my chance of marrying a sweet and wonderful guy." She knows. This was going to be the last time Rui proposed to her. To tell the truth, she regretted it a little. But her heart still belonged to another person.

Rui accepted his fate. Tsukushi can never love him the way she loves Tsukasa. He fished inside his pocket and took Tsukushi's hand. Then he stuffed a crumpled paper into her opened palm. "Think twice. There's no one out there like Tsukasa." He leaned down and snatched a light kiss on Tsukushi's lips. Before she could react, he was already out of the door.

Rui had deeply touched her. He still wanted her to go back to Tsukasa even after she had cruelly rejected him. If there is no one out there like Tsukasa, then she'd bet there's no one out there like Rui either. She straightens the crumpled paper. It was an air-ticket for her flight tomorrow. She frowned. How did Rui get a hold of her air-ticket?!

She was planning to leave quietly, not telling anyone of her destination. Tsukushi felt a headache coming on, as now Rui knows exactly where is she going and when. [Maybe I should get another ticket…] Her thoughts were interrupted as the sudden ringing tone of her cell phone.

The number was not listed. Tsukushi wondered who was calling her, for only Tsukasa, Rui, Soujirou and Akira knows the number of her cell phone. She reminded herself to somehow return the phone to Tsukasa before she leaves the country. She answered her phone. "Yes?"

~*~

[How the hell did she get my phone number?] Tsukushi paid and the taxi drove off. She stood outside the grand building and stared at its mighty structure in awe. A uniformed security guard greeted her immediately the second she stepped into the company. "Excuse me, miss. It is a public holiday today and our office is currently close. May I be of any help?"

[Damn, no wonder nobody's in here.] Tsukushi cursed in her mind while faking a friendly smile at the equally faked-friendly security guard. "I'm sorry, I forgot that it is a public holiday today. I am Makino Tsukushi and I have an appointment…"

"Oh! So you're the 'Ms Makino'!" The man interrupted, he pointed a finger at the elevators near by. "Take the lift up to the top floor and you'll find her." Tsukushi wanted to thank the guard but he had already left, muttering something about his second shift being late for work.

Tsukushi shrugged and walked towards the lift. Her mind wondering endlessly what was going to happen after tomorrow? What was she going to do and how would she survive the rest of her pitiful life without a man named Domyouji Tsukasa.

~*~

It was not hard for Tsukushi to find the woman who called her. The top floor was fully occupied by only one office. She knocked the door, expecting no one to answer and that she could go back to continue her packing. But to her disappointment the door did open, revealing a woman wearing white blouse and checkered blue skirt. She was also wearing a pair of pink sunglasses.

"Tsukushi, I assume. Glad you could make it." Yue stepped aside to allow Tsukushi to come inside. Tsukushi did not over look the sarcastic tone in Yue's voice. She felt her face flushed with annoyance but resisted the urge to talk back to Yue.

"Why did you call me to your father's office?" [And just how the heck did you get my number?] Tsukushi decided not to ask that though. It would be a waste of breath anyway. Her steady footsteps paused as she noticed another person in the room. [Oh shit.]

"Yue, who was that? I thought…" Tsukasa finally noticed Tsukushi standing right behind him. For a while there, they were lost in each other's eyes. Tsukushi noted that Tsukasa had lost his radiance, self-confident and had aged since the last time she saw him. That would be the day Tsukushi announced to him that she was leaving. Tsukasa broke the eye contact, he looked over Tsukushi's shoulder and talked to Yue. "Why did you call her here?"

Tsukasa's over protectiveness shatters Tsukushi's heart. She knew she doesn't deserve to be protected by Tsukasa again. For every time he heals her heart, she'll break his. 

"Isn't it better? Now the three of us are present, maybe this discussion can get to somewhere." Tsukushi averted her view from Tsukasa to Yue who spoke calmly. 

She had forgotten why did she think Yue was a sweet person when they first met. Now, Yue was another person to Tsukushi. She was the kind of person Tsukushi dislike. "What discussion?" Tsukushi asked, not really excited to hear the answer.

"The discussion of Tsukasa belonging to who once and for all." Yue walked slowly, feeling her way towards the couch but tripped. If it weren't for Tsukasa's fast reaction, Yue would have kissed the brown-carpeted floor already.

Tsukasa's temper flared. He was tired of Yue's all-mighty attitude. But before he can speak, Tsukushi spoke on his behalf already. "Domyouji's not a 'thing' that can belong to either of us!!" 

She was angered by Yue's words. Tsukushi did not like how Yue was calling Tsukasa an object. "Domyouji… Domyouji… is a great person." Tsukushi stammered. She felt happy just being able to call his name again. "Although he was a selfish, inconsiderate, little brat when we first met, he has changed. He changed into a the greatest person I ever knew."

Something in her confession caught Tsukasa's attention. How did she know he was a selfish, inconsiderate, little brat when they've first met when she was supposed to have amnesia?? The new information gave Tsukasa new hope. But he didn't stop her from talking, if he could, he wants to hear her voice forever.

"So you can say that I'm stupid. I did not manage to catch his heart and we would never be happy together." Tsukushi paused, glancing at Tsukasa with her black orbs full of pain. She does not want to keep hurting him. She truly did not. "As I've said, Domyouji is not a 'thing'. But I don't see the point of you worrying when we are not in love anymore."

No one speak as silence roamed the office. It was Yue who spoke first. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Humph, that was easy. You didn't put up any fight for him, Tsukushi. I don't care if Tsukasa is a 'thing' or not. I just want to make it clear that Tsukasa is going to be engage with me and don't you try anything funny…"

"I am not." Tsukasa finally spoke. Yue blinked in pure surprise as Tsukushi stared at Tsukasa in confusion. "You heard me. I said I am NOT going to be engage with Yue."

Yue frantically grabbed Tsukasa's arms, her knuckles turning white as she hardens her grip. "What do you mean? Tsukasa! You have the responsibility to take care of me! Don't you remember who had caused my blindness?! Or have you forgotten who stopped papa when he was going to sue you!!"

Tsukasa's eyes never left Tsukushi's as he talked, making her feel uneasy and guilty. "The only woman that I wanted to take care for life is about to leave me for the second time." 

"You've said it yourself, she's going to leave you. Doesn't this show you her real face? That she wanted benefit by getting close to you? I don't see any other reason then that." Yue can't bother with her politeness or her fake smiles right now. She was desperate to get Tsukasa, a one-way ticket to endless luxuries, back as her fiancé.

Tsukasa peel Yue's hands away from his arms. "She won't do that. I know her well." Never once would he believe that Tsukushi get close to him because of his wealth. To think about it, Tsukushi despised rich people like himself. He walked towards Tsukushi. "There's another reason that you're leaving."

"There isn't! I…"  
  


"Stop lying to me!!" Tsukasa's outburst scared both Yue and Tsukushi. He eyed the woman in front of him wearily. "Why did you keep it in the dark? Why didn't you tell me about your memories being retrieved?"

The truth was out. Tsukushi wasn't sure how Tsukasa found out. She kept quiet. What's done is done and she doesn't believe in solving the problem by telling the truth.

"Does Rui know about this?" Tsukasa asked. He was fuming when Tsukushi did not answer him. "If you're not saying, I'll have to find out myself! I'm going to find out the truth all the same, the easy way or the hard way!"

"Why must you force me?!!!" Tsukushi yelled. Her hands were clutched into fists and she was breathing too harshly. She sucked in a deep breath, claming her tensed mood. "Domyouji, just leave it. Please. It won't do both of us any good even if you did find out." Tsukushi headed to the door. "It's late, I have to get going now."

"So are you just going to let our love end so easily?" 

Tsukasa's words successfully stopped Tsukushi's footsteps. "The Makino I know wouldn't give up so easily. Over the years, no matter what are we facing, we always make it through together."

Yes, it has been long. They have faced so many hardships, so many heartache and so many lies. They have gone through a lot of hard times. But they were always together in the end. Tsukushi turned to face Tsukasa. 

The man continues. "Does all the pain we've gone through meant nothing to you? I am always thinking of you, you were always there for me and I don't want to wake up one day knowing you're not by my side…" Easily, Tsukasa confessed. This was how important Tsukushi was to him. It was so simple. "I cannot live without you."

Tsukushi bit her lower lip. She felt hot tears threatening to spill but she resisted it, pushing it back to where they came from. "Tsukushi…" The long forgotten Yue called her softly. Tsukushi did not know whether to laugh or cry when she saw Yue was actually crying by now. "I want to hear the truth too."

Tsukushi's expression softens. Tsukasa and her relationship deserve another chance. "My younger brother, Susumu is still alive." Maybe. Just maybe things will turn out all right after all.

~*~

The man with a little moustache opened his mail one by one with a silver letter-opener he bought in Italy. While working, his wife came in, thoughtfully setting a cup of coffee for him on the coffee table. His wife asked him how was his work. The man ushered her out his study room though.

[Bills… bills… bills…] The man repeated the word in his mind for the 26th time. He paused to think about his blind daughter. He didn't know if it was luck that his daughter was involved in a car accident at the right time. He collected her insurance. And even greater miracle, the driver was the young and famous Domyouji Tsukasa. If his daughter gets into the Domyouji family, he wouldn't need to get fed-up of all the bills he was getting lately.

The man resumed his work, wondering why did his daughter requested to use his company on a public holiday. He sighed wearily and opened the last envelope, suspecting it is a bill too…

Bingo. It's another bill. Collecting his bill collection, the man stood up. His eyes caught a yellow envelope laying just beside his feet. He rolled his eyes and squatted down to pick it up. He lifted an eyebrow, as the envelope doesn't have any stems on. 

Opening the envelope and reading the note contained inside, his eyes widen with every word he reads. Throwing the stack of bills aside, he quickly picked up his phone.

~*~

Tsukasa sat down on the couch, shocked from what Tsukushi had told him. Then he was angered, frustrated of what his love one had went through. But above all, he felt relieved. He felt as if nothing can ruin them since no truth were left unsaid. "It's my fault… I always knew she would do anything to stop me from seeing you, but this is too much!!"

Tsukushi sighed. She knew Tsukasa's reaction would his temper flaming. That was the reason she didn't want to tell him at first. Tsukasa take things too personally. She tugged Tsukasa's sleeve. "Domyouji?" When she finally gets his attention, she asked worriedly. "Would we be alright?"

She felt her trouble lifted when he pulled her close and hugged her tight. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you." Holding her, Tsukasa knows he would sacrifice anything for her, except the rights of giving her love and receiving her love.

Tsukushi blushed heavily as she remembered the third person inside the room. Sitting opposite them was Yue.

Tsukushi pushed Tsukasa away, she pointed at Yue and whispered to him. "It's not right even if Yue cannot see what we are doing!" She was the same 'old' Tsukushi again. Tsukasa can never get close to snuggle or kiss her when there is a third person around. Even if the person is blind.

Tsukasa pouted in disappointment. He really wanted to Yue to disappear into thin air right this moment. Yue suddenly spoke, unaware of her presence was not wanted. "So what are you guys going to do?"

"Find that old hag and kick her a-"

"Tsukasa? What are you saying? Kick her what?" Yue asked with question marks appearing on top of her head.

Tsukasa can't speak now. He probably doesn't feel like speaking anyway. With Tsukushi automatically pressing her body onto his, kissing his lips hungrily, and hugging him as tightly as her small arms allowed her, Tsukasa felt his flame of desire lighting up in a second. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepens the kiss and took the lead.

"Tsukasa? Tsukushi? Hey! What are you guys doing??" Yue asked again.

Tsukushi ended their passionate kiss. Tsukasa was still unsatisfied; he tried to capture her lips again but failed as Tsukushi blocked her lips with her hand. "One time is enough." She was blushing beetroot now and couldn't believe what she was doing!

Although pretty upset that one kiss was all he was getting, Tsukasa smiled. He promised himself that he would teach Tsukushi to give in and enjoy his kisses even in public areas. Well, that will be a great challenge. "We are making love. So can you shut up, Yue?"

The sounds of Tsukushi trying to strangle Tsukasa and Yue blushing in confusion silent down when Tsukasa's cell phone ranged. Tsukasa excused himself and answered his phone outside the office. The line wasn't clear.

"What? Who's that? Oh… it's you. What do you want… What? I can't hear you, you have to speak louder!" Tsukasa decided to sue the phone company.

"Huh? What are you saying? There's a bomb and we should get out of the…"

*BOOM!!!!!*

~*~  

_//Tsukasa…//_

_//Domyouji…//_

He woke up to smell smoke and his head was hurting like hell. Someone helped him to sit up straight. Tsukasa squeezed his eyes shut before blinking them open again. The blurry vision of Tsukushi and Yue finally became clear. Something was definitely not right. Black smoke roamed the office, Tsukushi was tensed and worried where else Yue had tears rolling down her delicate face. "What happen?"

Yue whimpered and held onto Tsukasa's arm. She buried her tear-stained face onto his chest. Tsukushi stared at the poor woman. She knows Yue was scared. Tsukushi herself wanted to cry and cling onto Tsukasa for support too. But one person panicking was enough. She needs to stay calm. "There was an explosion. You tried to protect us but knocked out yourself." She explained.

Tsukasa remembers the phone call earlier on. He forced himself to stand up on weak knees. "Someone sent Yue's father a letter, informing him there's a bomb in this office. Whatever the fuck is happening here, I've got to get both of you out!"

"Domyouji! You haven't regained your strength!" Tsukushi stood and held Tsukasa, letting him lean heavily onto her. The situation was bad. There was fire outside the office, Tsukasa was not in his best condition and Yue was too scared to even talk or walk.

"I'm okay. We have to get out." Tsukasa frowned. "There might be other bombs just waiting to be set off." His words sent a cold chill up Tsukushi's spine. The black smoke around them was getting thicker and it was getting harder for them to breath.

Tsukushi squatted down beside Yue. "We're going to be all right." She said, trying to convince herself at the same time. "I am going to take your hand and we're using the fire escape route. Do not let go of my hand, do you understand me, Yue?" She spoke to Yue like she was giving instructions to a kindergarten.

More tear fell as Yue gave a little nod. Tsukushi took her hand and held it tight, determine to give Yue all the comfort she can give. 

The three made their way to the fire escape staircase. Tsukasa leading the way and Tsukushi guiding Yue down the stairs. A few times, Tsukasa turned back and shot Tsukushi a worried look. Tsukushi only reply with a nod, there was no time for them to exchange even a few words.

There were small fire everywhere and the smokes were choking all of them. Things went well, until they heard a loud explosion while they were on the fifth floor. It hurt their eardrums and they were shock to find flames licking up the fire escape route, blocking the rest of the way out.

"Get inside the office! There's another fire escape route on the other side of it!!" Yue suddenly yelled. Without hesitating, Tsukasa opened the door that leads to the fifth floor's office. As they walked through, flames eating on tables, chairs, paperwork, and the carpeted floor greeted them.

Tsukasa finally found the door of another escape route, he turned around with relieve on his face to tell Tsukushi about it. But he did not need to say a word as Tsukushi smiled at him. They were going to make it together again.

But his smile disappeared and his eyes widen. "YUE!!!!!"

It was too late when Tsukushi realized a huge metal cupboard came crashing down on both Yue and her.

~*~

Black soot covered Yue's white blouse. Her bluish black hair matted onto her sweaty face. Her breathing was ragged and her pink sunglasses lay motionless a few inches away from where she was. It flew off when Tsukasa yelled her name and Tsukushi suddenly pushed her away. It was a curse not to be able to see anything. What was happening?

"Stupid woman! You should save yourself first!" Tsukasa cursed under his breath as he quickly knelt beside Tsukushi. He was in need of something to punch when he saw the metal cupboard crushed half of her small body. He brutally shoved the fallen books around Tsukushi away and easily lifted the cupboard.

"Itai!" Tsukushi groaned but managed to shift herself away from underneath the metal cupboard. That was a close call. She didn't know why she smiled at Tsukasa. "I wouldn't be named Makino Tsukushi if I had save myself first. Ne, Domyouji?"

Sweat matted her forehead and some black soot covered her face. To others, she might look horrible now. But to Tsukasa, she looks absolutely beautiful. "Baka. Remind me to strangle you later." Tsukasa said while pulling Tsukushi up onto her feet. "When we get out of this freaking place."

"Are you all right, Yue?" Tsukushi walked over to the woman with Tsukasa following closely behind. Dark black smoke was invading the room and they have to move fast. Tsukushi tied her eyebrows into a knot when Yue did not reply her. She patted Yue's arm and the woman suddenly fell slumped onto the floor.

"Yue?!" Tsukasa shouted. He squatted beside the unconscious woman. After calling her name a few times and patting her cheeks, Tsukasa turned around to confirm Yue's condition to Tsukushi. "She fainted."

Another explosion set off, Tsukushi cringed and covered her ears as Tsukasa covered Yue with his body. Flakes and bits of the ceiling crumble down, the building was going to be destroyed. "Carry her out!" Tsukushi yelled again when Tsukasa only stared at her in confuse. "Domyouji, you have to carry Yue out!!"

"How about y-" He stopped when he saw the determination in Tsukushi's eyes. Tsukasa lifted Yue's body and walked towards the escape route. He looked back. "Follow behind me. If the smoke gets too heavy for you to see or you can't keep up, yell for me. I'll find you, no matter where you are."

"Um." Tsukushi nodded and watched Tsukasa walking out the door. [I'm sorry, Domyouji. This will be the last time I ever lie to you.] She did not follow behind him as promise. Finally giving into the great pain that has been torturing her, Tsukushi whimpered as she crumbled down onto the floor.

It took out all of her strength to stand up, walk and keep a calm face in front of Tsukasa when she hurt both her legs. [Stupid cupboard…] Tsukushi touched her legs with her trembling hand. Her jeans were soaking and wet with fresh blood.

~*~

He had to save her. That was on Tsukasa's mind as he ran down the smoky staircase that blinded his vision. He had to save Yue.

Tsukasa was almost out of breath but relieve washed over his tired body when he opened the door to the ground floor and he walked out of the building with Yue in his arms. Fire brigade, police cars, ambulance, news reporters and a huge crowd of people greeted him. The crowd went wild when they saw the famous Domyouji Tsukasa emerging from the building with a woman laying unconsciously. They were giving the police a hard time.

Two men wearing whites took Yue from Tsukasa. Yue's parents came running towards them with tears. Tsukasa did not seem to hear the gratefulness or the thanks said by Mr. and Mrs. Endou. 

"Makino?" He can't take his eyes off the exit, hoping to see Tsukushi walking out of it any second. But she did not walk out. Realization hit him. How could he not notice?!

Another man in white came and grabbed Tsukasa's arm, telling Tsukasa to follow him. Tsukasa rudely shoved the man's hand away. [She lied to me. How could she lie to me?!] "What are you doing? Let go of me right now!!" Tsukasa fought furiously at a few police who prevented him from going back into the building.

"Sir! You can't go in there! It's dangerous!!" One of the bulky police officer said as Tsukasa continue to struggle. The great Domyouji is considered VERY mad right now. 

"My woman is still in there!!!" Tsukasa shouted in anger. He sent a satisfying punch onto the bulky policeman's face. "And if anything happens to her, you'll be the one in danger!!" He snarled. More man in uniform blocked his way, pushing him backwards instead.

Tsukasa knows… he is never going to forgive himself if Tsukushi gets hurt.

~*~

It was hot. She wished for a glass of ice-cold lemon tea. Her throat became raw and dry due to over breathing of black smokes. Tsukushi wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hand. The pain on her legs had numbed but that doesn't mean that she feels better.

"Domyouji and Yue… should be safely outside by now." She said to herself quietly. If she could express her feelings now, it would be that she's relieve for Tsukasa and of course, Yue too. A part of the ceiling cracked and fell directly an inch away from where she was seated. Tsukushi winced and closed her eyes, any moment now; she would be gone from this world.

She would not lie by saying she wasn't the least scared of dying. But Tsukushi was tired. Tsukasa's love had drained her life completely. It was time for her to rest. Her skin felt the burning hot of the flames nearby. All Tsukushi could hope, was for the pain to end quickly. She did not want to suffer again before she dies.

As if protesting her ridiculous thoughts of death, she felt a vibration inside her jean pocket. Tsukushi shifted a little to fish out the small cell phone from her pocket. She looked at the name listed on her cell phone screen and hesitated whether to shut it or not. Tsukushi gripped her phone tight. She answered the phone. Let this be the last painful scene in her life.

"BAKA!!!!" The sweet voice of her love yelled.

~*~

"BAKA!!!!" Tsukasa did not know why he yelled at her. He only knows that he was grateful that she had answered his call. "Why didn't you follow me?! Where are you now?! Damn it! Answer me, Makino!!"

There was no reply at first, Tsukasa was about to yell again but Tsukushi finally choked out a whisper. 

_//Domyouji…// _She sounded like she was crying. She sounded so far. So alone. _//Why must we always be apart?//_

Tsukasa was stunned by her question. In other cases he would tell her they were not apart. But right now, in this critical situation, they were far apart. "Don't say that. Nothing's going to happen to you, they've sent men inside…"

_//We both know this is the end of our story.//_ She suddenly interrupted, sending Tsukasa a direct blow. There were some crashing sounds from her background, indicating there was not much time left. Tsukushi smiled. He knows that she was smiling even though he can't see her. 

_//Domyouji, I'm so glad I've met you.//_

He could see her. With her back pressed against the wall as she held her cell phone close to her ear. He could see her tears falling endlessly, passing her pure, sweet smile. Tsukasa shut his eyes. This is not happening. She is not leaving him again.

_//Marry Yue and be happy.//_

Tsukasa can never understand what is happiness if she was gone.

_//Take care of Susumu.//_

How can Tsukasa tell the boy where is his sister when he wakes up?

_//Tell Akira and Soujirou that I'll miss them.//_

Tsukasa rather punch the duo's up than tell them that. 

_//Lastly…// _Tsukasa gritted his teeth. He did not want to hear that word. It means the end. 

_//Tell Rui, I'm sorry that I can't love him.//_

Tsukushi was crying aloud, she wasn't even trying to hide her true emotions from Tsukasa. It breaks Tsukasa's heart for he was not able to be there to brush away her tears. The noise of people yelling and shouting behind him was completely unheard as Tsukasa listened clearly to Tsukushi's last and final words.

_//Tell him I'm helplessly in love with a baka named Tsukasa.//_

Without him knowing, there were already cold tears flowing steadily from his eyes. He had never cried. No matter how many times she was taken away from him, he never cried. Because he knows they'll be together again. But would they, this time? The great Domyouji Tsukasa finally cried for his love. 

"AISHITERU!!!!" Tsukasa did not give a damn of the people staring at him. This was his last confession to Tsukushi. If he did not say it now, she would never know it. He had to make it clear to her. He had to let her know, he had always loved her. 

"AISHITERU!! TSUKUSHI!!"

The phone line went dead. Tsukasa threw the phone aside, knowing it would be of no use to him. He walked towards the building that was on fire and was stopped by the same policemen again. He pushed and fought to get through, but he did not succeed. Tears blurred his vision.

He told her he couldn't live without her. And that was the truth.

~*~

Tsukushi smiled bitterly as she threw her cell phone aside.

_//AISHITERU!! TSUKUSHI!!//_

"Ah… I know that already. Baka." She touched the silver ring hanging on her necklace. Now she can leave peacefully. At least she had kissed him before she dies.

Makino Tsukushi will never regret falling in love with Domyouji Tsukasa. Never.

~*~

Everything was a blank to Tsukasa as he watched the windows on the fifth floor exploded with great impact. Glass shattered and fell onto the avoiding crowd. A small piece of sharp glass shot by Tsukasa's cheek, warm blood oozed out. He did not avert his view from the flames reaching out the window.

He had just witnessed the death of his true love.

If there's anything greater than the pain of loosing Tsukushi, can somebody please tell him what is it?

His breathing became ragged as if he was out of breath. The pumping of his heartbeat was loud enough to hurt his ears. Taking in a deep breath, he shouted for the whole world to hear his pain.

"TSUKUSHI!!!!!!!"

He knows. He knows she shall never return to him again.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Hana Yori Dango.

**Sacrifice Your Love**

Chapter eight

_Over the years, no matter what are we facing, we always make it through together._

I don't want to wake up one day knowing you're not by my side… 

_I cannot live without you._

_I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you._

_If the smoke gets too heavy for you to see or you can't keep up, yell for me. _

_I'll find you, no matter where you are._

It had been five years since Domyouji Tsukasa said these words. And in this long five years, he never repeated it to anyone else. Because the person that had the rights to hear his confession was gone. He lost her to the sea of fire. Will he be able to love another? He doubted it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Domyouji Tsukasa dominated the worldwide business industry at a young age of 25. "My success has nothing to do with Domyouji Kaeda or my family background." Said the man who was going to celebrate his 30th birthday tomorrow.

After a fire incident that occurred 5 years ago, he shocked the world when he announced from that day onwards, he was leaving the famous Domyouji's name. The reasons of him giving up all the luxuries stays unknown till today.

Now, after 5 years, he had proven his skills and ability to be the best among the best. For all you ladies out there, when asked if this successful man had any close girlfriends or lovers, the man replied by saying yes. "But she's not here now." The only question, who is that lucky woman? Societies now…'

The woman rolled her eyes beneath her dark sunglasses. "Baka." She folded the magazine with Domyouji Tsukasa's handsome face at the front page and threw it into a dustbin nearby. The afternoon sun burnt her skin, she dislike the weather in Japan. She was used to cold weather.

Spotting a shopping complex nearby, she glanced at her watch. Good, she had more than enough time to cool off inside the complex before Alex comes to find her. Satisfied of her decision, she made her way through the crowd.

She frowned in annoyed when someone bumped her shoulder hard. Glaring at the man, she brushed imaginary dust off her shoulder. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" The man asked in concern.

The woman sighed at his carelessness. "Yes. I'm okay." She nodded her head and hurried away. Aoike Kazuya scratched his head in puzzlement at the ladies weird attitude. She reminded him of something though. Continuing his thought while rubbing his chin, he slowly walked, careful not to bump into any innocent citizen this time.

His footstep stopped automatically outside an electrical shop and watched the television that was currently tuned on a news program. Many young schoolgirls stood around him, all gaping dreamily at the gorgeous man talking inside the television. Kazuya heaved a sigh. Why did some guys have all the luck?

He watched as Tsukasa's image on television talked, avoiding his eyes from the camera. Very suddenly, a scary thought hit him. Kazuya took his cell phone out.

~*~

"…the meeting is at three-thirty, Mr. Yamashita and his wife would like to have high tea with you after that. You will be meeting the designer and founder of 'SilverWing', Misty, at five. Next, at five-thirty, Mr. Matsuoka is coming over with your new 'extra' secretary to talk to you about her salary. Later at six, the human resource department will sent their newcomer that you wanted to see up here…"

The beautiful woman paused. She then muttered under her breath in a jealous tone. "Although I have no idea why'd you want to see a plain newcomer…"

"Did you say something, Rin?" The man kept his head low and continues to scribble on his paper work without bothering to look at his secretary. "And if I didn't hear wrong, what do you mean by the word 'extra' secretary?"

His strict tone was enough to show her how unsatisfied was he with her attitude. Rin smiled. She was madly in love with her boss and would do just about anything to get his attention. Leaning down on his table, she made sure the man had a good view of the bra she was wearing today. "I mean you won't let her take my place. Ne, Domyouji-sama?"

Tsukasa looked up from his paperwork. Rin flashed him a seductive smile. Her heartbeat increased as Tsukasa smirked back. For three weeks she had been working for him and this was the first time he had a reaction from all her hard work of seducing. "We'll see about that. If you have nothing else to report, get out of my office now."

Rin recoiled from Tsukasa's toneless words. She scrounged up her face as if she smelt something smelly and left Tsukasa's office in a great huff. When the door slammed shut, Tsukasa put his pen down and started to rub his temple. He hoped that the new secretary coming in this evening knows her job doesn't include seducing her boss.

He works hard. Everyone knows that. Everyone thinks he did it for the fame and money. Everyone was wrong. He has another reason. If he stopped working, even for a second; his mind would be flooded by images of his lover. Example now. He touched the silver ring hanging on his necklace, twirling it with his index finger. [Five years?] It seemed like eternity to him.

He was living an eternity in hell for five years. He needed medical help to put him to sleep every night. And sometimes, even the medicine doesn't work. He would spend the whole night up, thinking and rethinking of his lost love. His friends tried to help but they soon realized that they couldn't do anything but watch him suffer. Only he could end his self-torturing session.

Tsukasa shut his eyes as the painful headache roamed his mind. He stopped drinking a few months ago, but he badly needed some strong alcoholic drink now. To ease the pain that woman had given. "Tsukushi…" 

As she wanted him to, Tsukasa took care of her younger brother. But alas, the boy did not make it two years after his sister was gone. He had gone silently in the middle of the night. Tsukasa think that he was useless. He couldn't protect Tsukushi and he couldn't save Susumu.

They say he was talented, successful, rich and famous. But he was willing to sacrifice all those to have another chance of protecting Tsukushi. He would even be satisfied if he had been beside her, in the sea of fire that day. She left him. She left him all alone in this world…

*BEEP!!* *BEEP!!*

Tsukasa snapped out from his thought as his cell phone ranged. He answered it without even looking at the caller's name listed on his phone. "Yeah?" He said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

After hearing the caller's voice, Tsukasa blinked twice. "Kazuya?" The last person he would have expected to call talked fast and rapidly. Tsukasa only caught a few important words he was saying. He stood up so suddenly that his leather chair banged the cupboard behind loudly. Tsukasa frowned. "Wait! What's going on?! Let me get this straight, you think you've saw Tsukushi?!"

~*~

It was five in the evening when Tsukasa finally went inside a small coffee shop to rest his tired feet. He had left his office straight away after receiving Kazuya's call. Not caring a bit of his beautiful secretary's protest, Tsukasa skipped work to meet up with Kazuya.

After some frantic explanation and a threat from Tsukasa, Kazuya finally calmed down and told the incident of bumping into Tsukushi-look-alike. Kazuya pointed a finger at the shopping complex a few blocks away and said the woman was heading towards it. So Tsukasa had been searching blindly for the Tsukushi-look-alike inside the building and the he had even covered up some areas outside the complex.

He sat down and ordered himself a coffee. As he waited for the coffee to arrive and refresh his mind, he counted how many hours he had been searching non-stop for no avail. Three hours. He sighed, agreeing that he was getting too old. 

He then thinks into details. What possibility is there to prove that Tsukushi was still alive and well? Didn't someone once said there are nine people who looked alike in this world? The coffee came and he paid. He stirred the black liquid while his thought made more sense. Kazuya didn't say he was definitely sure the woman was Tsukushi. It could be anyone for Christ sake!

Even so, one part of Tsukasa wanted to believe Tsukushi was the one who bumped into Kazuya. Then a thought came to him. Was he able to love a Tsukushi-look-alike? Someone who looked like Tsukushi but is actually another person? Well… maybe…

*BEEP!!* *BEEP!*

[Argh! Who is it now?!!] Fed-up of his phone always interrupting his thought, Tsukasa yelled into the phone this time. "What is it?!!"

The caller laughed fearlessly at Tsukasa's bad-temper. He didn't even need to ask who was it. Tsukasa kept stirring his coffee while the caller spoke. "What the hell are you and Akira doing hanging out inside a pub at the hour? Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

He noticed an old, dirty-clothed beggar standing outside the shop, drooling at the cakes and probably the heavenly aroma of the coffee floating out from the shop. "Huh? Meet you guys? No, I have to get back to the office."

He frowned as two young shop assistants went out to 'talk' with the old beggar. "Fine. Hell's Paradise is it? Be there in a sec. This better be important, Soujirou…" Tsukasa closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. Not even taking a sip from his freshly brewed coffee, he walked out of the shop.

As Tsukasa walked, he took a stack of money and gave it to the old beggar. Then he walked out of sight, leaving the two assistants and the beggar in daze. [You do kind things because you want to, not because you can afford to.] That was what his Tsukushi had taught him.

~*~

Tsukasa wondered if he could even walk a straight line without hitting the lamp-post. No, he was not drunk. He was shocked, surprised but not drunk. Surprise upon surprise, Tsukasa decided to WALK back from Hell's Paradise instead of taking his car. Soujirou and Akira had saw Tsukushi.

//I'm not so sure, Tsukasa. But I think you should know about it.  A few nights ago, we saw a woman hanging out in this bar that looked awfully like Tsukushi. She was with another guy and when they went out before me or Akira had the chance to stop them.//

Tsukasa's cell phone ringed. [Shit. When will the calls stop?] He took a brief glance at the caller's name. It was his office. He pressed the off button and shoved his phone back. When it comes to anything concerning Tsukushi, he did not give a damn about work or that idiot secretary of his. 

_//Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why wait until now?//_

Tsukasa had a vein throbbing on his forehead as an image of Soujirou and Akira acting innocently when answering his questions came into his mind. _//We've forgotten…//_

[What the…] Tsukasa was stunned as his feet stopped moving automatically. The doorbell of Rui's mansion was inches away from him. Somehow, Tsukasa had unconsciously walked to Rui's place. He heaved a sigh and pressed the doorbell. 

Every time he visited Rui, it only means one thing. Tsukasa was in depression because of Tsukushi again.

~*~

"Do you believe that? The two idiots seen her and they didn't even tell me about it! They should! Even if she was just someone who looks like Tsukushi." Tsukasa drank his cup of hot tea finish in one single gulp, burning his tongue as he did so. 

Rui was still in the position he was an hour ago. His delicate face propped on his outstretched palm and his eyes never moving from Tsukasa's cup. "Rui? Are you even listening? You've heard what I've said, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Five years ago, Rui seldom spoke more than ten words in a sentence. It had become worse after the fire incident. Tsukasa and Rui rarely speak of Tsukushi. They both had hid their pain of loosing her. But they had comforted each other. Without using any words, Tsukasa and Rui silently comforted each other.

"What is it?" Tsukasa suddenly asked out of the blue. His black orbs sternly staring directly into Rui's glassy blue ones. "Normally, you would just nod. But you answered me just now. What's bothering you?" Tsukasa was truly Rui's best friend. He had even noticed Rui's misbehavior.

Clearing his throat, Rui averted his eyes from Tsukasa's cup to the floor. "Tsukushi drop by here yesterday night." Tsukasa almost fainted in defeat. He shot up from his seat and grabbed Rui's sweater.

"You better tell me what's happening here…" Tsukasa gave a glare that promised to kill his best friend. But Rui did not took his threat seriously, he was used to Tsukasa's death glare and fierce looks. 

He grinned sheepishly. "I was out that time. But she left a message, saying she's back."

~*~

[So she is finally back. That stupid woman… where the hell is she? I'm going on a wild-goose-chase here!!] 

"Domyouji-sama! Where have you been all day?" Rin, Tsukasa's sexy secretary came rushing to him as he appeared. Her tight red blouse clung onto her firm breast like a second skin. He did not slow down as Rin walked beside him, trying to keep up with his footsteps. "Wait! Domyouji-sama there's…"

"Cancel all my appointment for the rest of the week… make that a month." Tsukasa cut her sentence. His blood was boiling by now. He was going to find Tsukushi using whatever he could use. The police, the navy, the FBI…

It took him nearly two months to find her in New York the first time; he was determine to find her as quick as possible. So he could take her back and spank her ass if he needed to. "Book a ticket to New York, the sooner the better." He opened the door to his office.

~*~

Tsukasa stood stoned. There was somebody else in his office. Rin informed him in an unimpressed tone. "The designer of 'SilverWing' had been waiting for you since five." Then with a slight whisper, she spoke behind Tsukasa's back. "I tried to tell you, but you just wouldn't listen."

Tsukasa reminded himself once again to sack her and make her life miserable.

The man wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans got up from the black couch he was sitting on when Tsukasa appeared at the doorway. He smiled and bowed politely at Tsukasa. The man was young, in his early twenties, Tsukasa presumed. He had short blond hair and bright green eyes. He spoke in a deep, rich voice. "I am…"

Tsukasa did not hear the man's words though. His mind went blank as he stared at the other person still seated on the couch. She smiled at him.

"Tsukushi." His pulse raced even as he called her name. He can't believe it. It was her. Right here in his office, on his couch, it was Makino Tsukushi. Was he seeing things? Wearing a brown turtleneck that matches her hair and black skirt that match with her eyes, was it really her? Or was it someone who looked like her?

"Eh? How did you know Misty's real name?" The man asked an innocent questions that confirms Tsukasa's guesses. "How come you never told me you knew the famous Domyouji Tsukasa, Misty?" He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder as if it is the most natural thing to do in the world.

If glaring could burn, the man's hand on her shoulder would probably be burnt into crisps by now. "Take your hand off her." Tsukasa growled. The man looked puzzled but he did not heed Tsukasa's warning. Getting pissed, Tsukasa stormed towards them. "I said get your fucking hand OFF her!"

"Tsukasa." Tsukushi spoke, using the voice that had been haunting his dreams every night. His intention of giving the blond haired man a couple of punches was forgotten for the time being. To his relieve, Tsukushi moved away from the man's hand. "Alex, why don't you go back first? I can handle it from here. Thank you for accompanying me."

The man, Alex, flashed a few worried glances at Tsukasa then at Tsukushi before nodding. He walked pass Rin, who was still standing at the doorway, watching the show without some popcorn with her. It was a good thing Tsukasa had his attention on one woman only. With his back facing Rin, Tsukasa asked her to leave. "If I catch you eavesdropping outside, you can kiss your job goodbye."

The wonders of what Tsukasa's threat could do. The door immediately shut with a slight click, leaving the two people alone inside the huge dark office. They studied each other, both waiting for the other to say something. There was a coffee table between the two of them with two empty cups. It was quiet, with only the sound of their breathings.

"You survived that fire. Why didn't you come back to me?" Tsukasa asked the questions that had been bothering him for 5 years.

"How did you know I survived?" Instead of answering his question, Tsukushi asked him back.

"Baka. All your things in Rui's place went missing after you were supposed to be dead. You can fool the whole world for I care but do you really think you'll be able to fool F4?" All along, Tsukasa knew she was still alive, even though he didn't know how she survived the fire. 

He knows she had her reason not to come back. So he waited, forcing himself not to go searching for her even though he badly wanted to. But after five years of waiting, he almost gave up on waiting for her return.

Tsukushi sweat dropped and gave herself a mental slap on her forehead. She had over-looked that point. Damn, she should have left her luggage in Rui's place even if it HAD contained everything linked to Tsukasa. Eyeing the man in doubt, Tsukushi found herself nervous. "Would… would things be different if I was really dead?"

"That's why I always call you a stupid woman! You yourself should know that answer." Tsukasa lowered his face so he was looking on the ground. He stole a few sneaky glances at Tsukushi though. Emotions over-whelmed him. He was not sure which to show first.

Tsukushi smiled at his obvious reply. After five years, he was still her typical Tsukasa. "I didn't want to come back to you. I thought you would marry another and lead a happy life. It will just be torturing myself if I knew another woman had you. So I kept myself away from newspapers or television news when I was in Canada. I didn't know you stayed single until lately. I didn't know… that you were waiting for me here."

Another pregnant silent took over the office. Tsukushi had so many things to tell him. How she met up with Alex, how she founded 'SilverWing' and became it's designer. She wanted to tell him everything of her five years in Canada. "What happen to Yue?"

Speaking of Yue, Tsukasa brushed his curly hair with his fingers before heaving a sigh. "Her father dropped the charges and didn't force me to engage Yue anymore. I heard that she was married to a Duke last year." He sincerely hoped Yue had found her own happiness. "Five years is sure a long time…" Tsukasa mumbled.

And again the conversation died there. It was awkward for both of them. Tsukushi bit her lower lip. She hadn't expected this kind of reunion. She can't hold it in anymore. Taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut, she requested aloud. "Tsukasa! Can I please stay by your side?"

Tsukasa gaped his lips apart slightly as he looked at her as if she was a strange beast. Tsukushi kept her eyes close, unable to bear the pain if he rejected her. "Can I go back to you? Can you… not leave me?" Tsukushi blushed bright pink. She had mustered all her courage to say those things to him. She waited in anticipation for his answer.

"No." Tsukushi's eyes snapped wide open. She lifted up her head too fast to see Tsukasa's expressionless face. Her face saddens. She had been prepared for his rejection. But never did she thought it would be this painful. He doesn't want her anymore.

Tsukushi felt her nose being blocked and her eyes were hot. She resisted the urge to cry. It was her own fault that she can't be with him anymore. Biting her lower lip harder, Tsukushi spoke. "I understand. Thank you for everything. I…" She paused, sniffing in her oncoming tears and sobbed. She doesn't want to leave.

"No, you don't understand." Tsukasa hated it when she looked like she was about to cry. Tsukushi looked at him with her big dewy eyes. "I am the one who should ask these questions. Would you stay and never leave me?"

"Tsukasa! Mou… you bastard!" Even if she was cursing him, Tsukushi wiped the falling tears on her cheeks and smiled.

"Can I take that as a yes then?" Tsukasa grinned. He had no idea why his vision was suddenly blurred. This moment, right now, he felt like the happiest man alive. So why does he feel like crying too? Tsukushi noticed her lover's tears, but she did not say anything about it.

"Ne, Tsukasa?" Tsukushi walked around the coffee table. She stopped a few feet away from him. Smiling brightly and tilting her head slightly, she asked him. "Aren't you going to welcome me back?"

Tsukasa was confused at first. Then he stretched out both of his arms while blushing slightly. "This is the only way I know how."

"That's enough." Tsukushi walked towards him. She gave Tsukasa the warmest hug she could muster. Wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face on his chest, she could hear his strong heartbeat. "Tsukasa, I'm home."

Yes, his arms were her home. It always had been. And now, Tsukushi finally returned to the one place she can call home. Tsukasa blinked back his tears. But it rolled down his cheeks shamelessly anyway. He pressed his lips together, hugging Tsukushi in his embrace tighter.

They've made it again. No matter what pull them apart, they always manage to find each other again. Laying his head gently on her shoulder, Tsukasa managed to choke out in a whisper. "Welcome home, Tsukushi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wherever you go 

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it take's _

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Domyouji Tsukasa turned over on his side and continued to sleep as the morning sunlight creeping in from the window hurts his eyes. His arm felt strangely numb and his naked chest felt ticklish. Squinting open an eye, Tsukasa realized the problem. He reached out a free hand to brush away Tsukushi's hair that was blocking her sleeping face.

Tsukushi had made a pillow out of his arm and she had her arms wrapped around Tsukasa's waist underneath the snowy white blanket. Unconsciously, Tsukushi snuggled closer to Tsukasa, her lips breathing out soft breath that tickled his sensitive chest.

Tsukasa smiled and simply couldn't help it but to lean close to her face to kiss her forehead. Tsukushi sighed happily and slowly stirred awake. Tsukasa greeted his lover. "Ohayo, Tsukushi."

Suddenly, half asleep and half awake, Tsukushi pulled Tsukasa's head downwards and kissed him on his lips. He allowed himself to sink into this blissfulness. It wasn't bad to have a morning kiss on your 30th birthday. When the kiss ended, Tsukushi was fully awake and her cheek rosy red, maybe she was embarrassed by her daring act earlier on. "Ohayo, Tsuka- AAAHHHH!!!"

Tsukasa kept his evil grin as he roll on top of Tsukushi, pinning her onto the bed. With an unusually cute growl, he gnawed on her earlobes and gave butterfly kisses trailing down her neck. Tsukushi suppressed the moan that was dying to come out of her throat. But Tsukasa then chewed playfully on her collarbone. He smirked when he finally heard her satisfying moan. 

Tsukushi went as red as a beetroot when Tsukasa's lips went lower. She stopped him with both hands. "Tsukasa! I thought you had enough already! What are you? An animal? We've been up all night doing nothing but-" Tsukushi clasped her talkative mouth. She glared at him. How she wished she could wipe that growing smirk off Tsukasa's face.

"Go on. You were saying we've been doing nothing but…?" Tsukasa laughed aloud and decided she had enough teasing. Pressing his forehead against hers, their eyes only see each other. "I've waited too long for this." His tone turned serious. "I will always cherish you. Including your body, heart and soul."

"Tsukasa." Tsukushi's hands traveled from his naked back upwards to his neck and brought his lips down to hers. She closed her eyes, giving Tsukasa all the loving kisses she could give. After all their suffering, he deserves this. "I'm sorry for the long wait." She apologized with sincerity.

"It's doesn't matter. You know I'll always wait for you." Tsukasa kissed her again, even deeper. He held her small face in his hand, encouraging her to explore his body. He felt Tsukushi's fingers ran through his hair and her fingernails slightly clawing at the nape of his neck. 

His desire for her grew rapidly and this time, Tsukushi did not stop him.

~*~

"Marry me." Tsukasa said quietly. It was late afternoon and they hadn't got out of bed yet. Looks like Tsukasa decided to spend the whole day of his 30th birthday on bed.

Tsukushi lifted her head up from his chest. She pouted childishly. "What kind of proposal is that? You don't even have flowers or rings? Rui had both when he proposed to me."

Tsukasa immediately wished to strangle both Tsukushi and Rui. Wait, maybe strangling Rui is all he would do. "I don't have the flowers, but the rings are already prepared." He made a mental note to have a 'friendly' discussion with Rui tomorrow. A discussion of 'why Tsukushi belongs to Tsukasa and not Rui'.

"Really? As if you had the time to prepare it." Tsukushi lifted an eyebrow and said sarcastically. They had been in bed since Tsukasa brought her back into his place yesterday night! Tsukasa shifted a little and took off his necklace. He handed the silver necklace to her and helped her to unlatch her necklace too.

"This will be our engagement ring. I'll get you a diamond one for our wedding ring." Tsukasa said as he took her hand and slide the silver ring up her finger. He kissed her cheek, trying to wake her up from her stunned situation. She blinked twice before taking his ring and helping him to wear his engagement ring.

"Tsukasa, I prefer this rings as our wedding rings." Diamond, silver, pearl or golden jewelry, she doesn't need any of that. All she needed was Domyouji Tsukasa. Tsukushi smiled and held his hand.

Tsukasa affectionately ruffled her hair. This is the Tsukushi he had always loves. Their fingers entwined and they admired the silver rings glittering softly under the afternoon sunlight. No more words were to be said as Tsukasa gently kissed her.

Today was theirs and theirs alone. They had proven once again that even if they were never meant to be, they would always break the rules that fate had set. For they love each other too much to be apart. If one leaves, the other will follow. That is how their stubborn, strong, sweet, gentle and possessive relationship will go on forever.

The End

You must be kidding if that's the ending…

(Outside Tsukasa's room)

"Ready? On three… One, two…" Soujirou countdown. Surrounding him were Mimasaka Akira, Hanazawa Rui, Domyouji Tsubaki, Aoike Kazuya, Sakurako, Yuki and Shigeru. They have planned to give Tsukasa a birthday surprise. And boy, did he had it!

One can hear a female (namely Makino Tsukushi) screaming from eight miles away and a male (who else but Domyouji Tsukasa?) shouting, 'get the hell out!!'.

Will they ever make it? *Smiles*

End of Sacrifice Your Love

AN: Wahaha! *Laughs like a maniac* See, I'm not that evil after all! *Looks up* Er… anyhow, seriously. I want to thank everyone who had read this fic. Your supports are always encouraging and I finally manage to complete the fic. Thank you.

If you don't mind, I would like to know your answers if you have the time to answer it.

Which part of this story is your favourite?

Do you think Tsukasa should change into a giant Popsicle? Why?

What happens to Tsukasa if Tsukushi really died?

How is the ending? (I did consider not putting the funny part. It ruined the romantic part)

Which one do you like? *Holds up two items* Bubblegum or toffee?

I know I'm being ridiculous! Ha! Don't mind me, I had too many sweets… And it will be sweet of you if you strictly reviewed my story! (Yes, there are loads of grammatical error! _ Wah!) Bye for now!

Thank you notes:

chris: Thanks for being the first reviewer! Hm… but I guess it'll be more than two people dying if Tsukushi died. Imagine Tsukasa going berserk… *Shudders* Wouldn't want to be in his way, ne?

Haruka605: Thanks for saying it's good!! After so many 'almost crying' scene, we all need a break and laugh! Hope you don't mind the funny/weird/absurd ending!

piglet: Your wish is my command! =_=;; *Sigh* It's so sad that the ending is finally out… I'll miss this fic! Thank you for your review! What do you think about this ending?

Shopps: Is this better than an alternate happy ending? ^__^ Anything for you reviewers! And yeah, love conquers all! Hooray for Tsukasa and Tsukushi!! (Poor Rui though) Thank you so much for all your reviews!!

NeRd: *NigHtEyeZ shine torchlight on dark fic* Ahaha… don't mind me. _ Thanks for saying my writing is amazingly powerful!! (I tend to get 'high' if someone praises me… urgh… someone…pull me down!)

baybpookie: I… I… I am hungry. ^_^;; Thank you for crying at chapter seven! And for exchange of your tears, I give you a happy ending!! Yeah!! *Jumps with joy* But it's still kinda sad for me though… *Sobs* I have to say 'sayonara' to this fic!!

no.99: Thanks for saying this is one of the best HYD story around here!! (although I'm sure there are plenty more that are better than mine, ganbatte all you HYD fic writers!) Sorry bout that! I hope you don't mind a happy ending. Cause I really think it suites this fic well!

tsukuji: Ne, I'm not so cruel. *Smiles* Tsukushi didn't die! Thanks for saying this is a great fic! *Stop self from getting too bloated*

XxSwtDreamerxX: Ah! I hope I can keep writing HYD fics too!! ^__^ And thank you for your huge support!! You are a cool reviewer and I'll do my best to satisfy you guys in future to come!! *Hugzz*

Ruth: See, not all fics end with sad ending! Thank you for your reviews on the whole 'Sacrifice Your Love'. I guess each and every review determine how the story goes and how should it end. So in another way, it's you guys writing the fic!! *Grins* Hope you enjoyed the fic!

passer-by: Er… ^_^;; I guess you don't need the tissue box now. Anyways, thanks for your review! And I'm not that inhuman to kill Tsukushi. Tsukasa will slaughter me first. *Runs and hide from Tsukasa and Tsukushi's fans*

ade: Thanks for calling this a good story! And I'm very glad you liked it! Remember to be careful! Don't get caught reading a fic while working. *Giggles* Thank you again!

Nana-chan: Thanks for looking forward to my next fic!! *Which I'm sorry to say wouldn't be out for quite some time* Hope you like the ending of T&T being together! And again, thank you for your wonderful review!

Blue Flame: Hai! I won't tell you this is the end! And Tsukasa, Tsukushi forever!! *Whimpers* Please don't hurt me… _  Thanks for your review!!

rubymoon: Wow, you sure scare me half to death on the first few words. You sounded so serious (Like you can't wait to strangle me)! Did I said Tsukasa and Tsukushi would end up together in the end? *Thinks thoughtfully* Erm… maybe I did. I can't remember it! ^_^ And that's VERY wicked of you! Send me e-mails everyday?? *Shudders* Hahaha! Don't worry, I'll be happy to receive all your complains! *Hugzz* Thank you for your reviews!

babyfat: You're so right. True lovers will be together till the end. I apologize for making you cry. But I hope you enjoyed the REAL last chapter! (even though it IS five years later… =_=;;) Thanks for your touching review!

Joan: *Sigh* Tsukushi is also my heroine! I apologize for making you cry. And no, chapter eight is the actual ending, not chapter seven. I LOVE happy endings!! Thank you for all your great reviews! ^__^

Peorth: Awww, you're so sweet! And again, I apologize for making you cry. (I mean it's not right to make other's sad, ne?) Thank you for reading the fic and hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

SY: *Gasps* How could you DARE me???! *Laughs out like a maniac* Nothing is impossible to the great NigHtEyeZ!!! Bwahaha!! (See, too many praises gets me bloated… I'm sorry…) If you're an idiot, you're not alone, friend. The horrible truth is that… I cry while reading a sad fic too!! ~^_^~ Thank you for your review! Seriously, it pushed me into writing a happy ending!

usako: Ano, thanks for your support! I really hope you get to read this chapter, as chapter seven ain't the ending!! Please leave a review to tell me you did, or I'll get pretty sad… And of course I'll write another one!! (If I get the time. =_=;;) I can't tell you how glad I am to get your review!! Thank you!

rubymoon: Haha… okay, I see you're REALLY going to keep reviewing if I don't get chapter eight out soon! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you are satisfied of the ending! I'm glad to have such an enthusiast reviewer as you! ^_^

ToinKs: Buckets? *Giggles* That's a weird way to put it! Anyway, thank you for your review and this is the real ending of Sacrifice Your Love. *Hugzz* Thanks for reading my fic again!

NigHtEyeZ: Bubblegum or toffee, anyone?

    


End file.
